This Mistaken Identity
by ShiroiYuki911
Summary: UNDER CONSIDERATION FOR BEING REWRITTEN- Shirayuki is an ordinary girl; no big fan of school. Things turn extraordinary, however, when Shirayuki finds herself thrown into the Vampire Knight world. Worse still, she realises that she's taken Yuki's place in the world! KanamexOCxZero
1. Prologue

**Hi :) Back again with a Vampire Knight story! WHOO! Different, I know...but still!**

**Next chapter will be longer, this is just an introduction :) Please R&R **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, because if I did, then Yuki would ditch Kaname-even though he's hot- and run back to Zero! He deserves her...**

**I also mention DN Angel. I don't own that either...Pfft, I wish. **

_What happens when you die?_

A question that has plagued the minds of humans for thousands of years. Of course, nobody has been able to give us an answer, as there obviously isn't way to come back after you've ditched Earth.

So we live in ignorance, always dreading the inevitable unknown. I mean, sure, you can pretend like it doesn't actually matter, you can just laugh it off, but that looming, ominous cloud is always there. Maybe being positive about it is the right way to go.

I mean, the alternative is to be terrified.

Of course, despite having the knowledge that we will never know what the afterlife holds whilst living, we cannot help but wonder.

Will we be ghosts, watching the act of humanity progress until everything ends? Or maybe we will be reborn, on another planet maybe...or as a new human?

I feel, in some way, that I was reborn, just with the memories of my past life. Is that what it all was? Or am I still alive on Earth, this whole...adventure being nothing more than just a dream?

I smile sadly. If it is, if I will really return to Earth when I die... I want to remember this. The times I've had, the friends that I've made...and eventually lost...it's made me who I now am. I don't want to lose that.

I grip my my scythe, my life-support, and turn to face the eyes of Death.

* * *

_**The Time Before**_

My eyes are heavy, made sore by the attempts to keep them open.

Groaning, I toss the covers of my duvet to the side, and crawl out of bed. The early morning light is being a mischievous little buggar, deciding to creep through my terrible blinds, giving me the worst headache ever.

I quietly tip-toe through the hall to the kitchen, so as not to wake my nan, who is currently sleeping in my room- I'm in the spare room.

I fetch a glass of water and gulp down as much as I can before having to stop for breath. Looking at the clock, I see it is precisely 6.30.

I curl my lip in distaste. I may as well get up now.

It's the first day back at school. I'm fifteen, putting me in grade nine. Great...more homework.

After greeting my over-enthusiastic-and slightly weird parents- I toss on my uniform, do my teeth, grab some lunch, run a quick brush through my hair and I'm out the door.

I walk slowly on the pavement, frowning at how early I am. It's only seven-thirty. I hardly ever get to school at this time.

Ah well. It gives me time to just think.

The best thing about the time, is that the streets are entirely deserted. There's hardly any cars in sight, even when I look down off the bridge to the highway.

I sigh in relief. It's not much, but I have this weird thing about being seen. I like my house, because it's a sanctuary away from everything. That's why the walk from home to school is enough time to adjust to the fact that I'm visible. It's weird, but I think it has something to do with being a teenager.

* * *

My school day is...boring.

The usual first day back mojo, and then we have to...get to know each other. Hell, it's kind of hard not to know each other when the teachers have pushed the whole grade together on every possible opportunity.

I'm curled up on my warm bed at home, reading my favourite manga, Vampire Knight. Actually...well, it's a stalemate between V.K and DN Angel.

I can hear my mum coming home from work. I sigh, and go to greet her. It's a method I have. I talk to my parents a little, and I don't get bothered for a while.

"Hey, Mum," I say tiredly. "Hey, Dad."

They gaze at me worriedly, and I know I must look a mess. School is such a strain for me lately, and it is starting to affect how I act at home.

I shake my head wearily.

"It's okay, I'm fine," I reassure them. They frown, unconvinced, but they leave it at that.

Sitting back on my bed, I hug my rumpled duvet close to my chest and look in the floor length mirror beside me. I've always thought that I look like a human Yuki, shoulder-length brown hair, brown- maroon eyes. I'm also very small, but I don't care. I don't really let others see a vulnerable side of me, so I always act cheerful with just a little bit of toughness.

I don't have depression, I know that. Maybe a slight case of paranoia? I feel invisible to my friends, like they constantly discard me...like I'm second best. See, there's always that one good friend that's unbeatable, and you always stick together? Yeah, I had that friend, but I lost her after I was uprooted and moved from the mainland down to here.

Ever since then, I've just felt like an outcast.

I couldn't tell my parents about it. Mum's a therapist, but she never takes me seriously. She'd think that I'd be acting ridiculous, because what do I have to be upset about, really?

I smile fondly at the manga books that are clutched in my hands. Call me nerdy, but manga and books are the only ways that I calm down- well, drawing manga helps too. They just transport me somewhere else... a life more exciting and exotic than my own, dull depressing one.

My eyes start to droop, and I welcome the feeling. It's been so long since I've slept well. The bags under my eyes are visible when I don't hide them under concealer.

I gently fall back onto my bed. Maybe Mum will call me for tea soon. Or maybe she'll just let me sleep here. I hope so. I find comfort in just being solitary. There's nothing to hurt you...you're safe.

* * *

I look back on this day with longing. Perhaps, if I had just woken up from that sleep, everything would've been okay again.

I was in ignorance, in no way prepared for what was to confront my eyes the next time my lids timidly parted.

No way ready for what I would have to face.

**Thanks so much for reading. Reviews are much appreciated :) Arigato :)**


	2. The Start Of This Time

**Hi :) Back again :) **

**Thank you to my two reviewers! :) You guys are legends!**

_It was something I'd yearned for._

A meaning. A purpose.

I've always been scientific, I always need a reasoning for my actions, whether they be impulsive or well-thought-out.

I can't just get up one morning and be one of those...instantaneous people, who are such metaphorical thrill-seekers, able to act upon single, brief thoughts.

Maybe that's a good thing.

They don't have time to consider any consequences, negatives or even positives. They act without thinking.

Those of us, however, who are left with consuming thoughts that force us to refrain from acting because of fear, we cannot help but think whether we have a higher purpose.

A reason for our being here in a illusionary life that offers hurt and joy.

So when I found myself where I was now, I am wondering whether this was meant to happen. If my being here, in a place so different to where I left myself long ago, was for a higher purpose than meets the eye.

Or whether there isn't a reasoning.

That it all amounts to nothing.

* * *

_**The Start Of This Time**_

I sigh, amazingly content, and roll over, feeling for my pillow that lays on the other side of my queen bed. I grasp at thin air. Sinking back into the mattress, I groan and deduct that I must have thrown it off onto the ground in my sleep.

"Great..." I mutter. Now I have to actually move at around 2.30 in the morning. Thanks, pillow; I think I would have much rather slept more.

So that I can actually reach the ground over there, I roll over to the other side of the bed.

To find that there is no other side of the bed.

Yes, I end up falling on the ground...rather unceremoniously...and unladylike.

I'm sitting here in astonishment. I have a queen bed... I remember getting it-and crying because I still wanted my baby bed- so then why is there a single mattress in my room?

Wait...what if this isn't my room?

My eyes widen.

What if I've been kidnapped? Whisked from my bed in the middle of the night!  
I stiffen, as I sense that I'm not alone in this room. I hear the sound of someone rolling over in sleep.

"Yuuki?" The person murmurs.

I whirl around. How the hell did they know my nickname? Are they are stalker or something?

"Who's there?" I ask, my voice hoarse but loud in the previously still air.

My eyes are starting to adjust to the gloom, and I can make out that this is definitely NOT my room. There is a window that shows we are on the second floor of a building...roughly. From a quick glance, I can see that this place is pretty big. There are two single beds in this bedroom, one that I'd gracefully ditched, and one that is currently playing host to...probably my guard.

I assume that, since I've been kidnapped, they were here to make sure I didn't escape.

It is not going to work. I may be slightly depressed at times, but I am not going to idly sit playing damsel in distress. I won't give the chauvinist boys at my school that sort of satisfaction.

"Yuuki?" The guard, who I now realise to be female, mutters, confused. "Did you have another nightmare? Are you okay?"

I sniff.

"Stop trying to play good cop, bad cop!" I hiss. "I'm not falling for it!"

She steps out of her bed and I back away towards the window, but she padded over to the light switch, turning it on.

She is just an innocent girl, in fact, she's my age. She has a queer hair colour of warm caramel, and soft, caring eyes. Right now, she looks worried.

"Yuuki...are you feeling okay?" She asks quietly, looking at me like she expects me to suddenly call the men in white coats.

I gulp.

"Um, not being rude or anything," I say, grimacing at the ground. "But...who are you?"

She takes a few surprised steps forward and kneels in front of me.

"Yuuki; it's me!" She gasps. "Yori...your friend."

My eyes widen. Yori? And...was she calling me Yuuki?

I nervously chuckle. There were heaps of Yori's in the world, this was probably just a massive misunderstanding on my part.

Ah well...to eliminate the kidnapped theory, I stand and look to the door, deliberately avoiding Yori's eyes.

"Excuse me," I say. "But I do believe I need a minute."

I half-run to the door, hearing her protests from behind me. She does nothing, however, to stop me.

I find myself in a long corridor, with moonlight creeping in on either sides due to windows. It is wooden, and has a certain quality of homeliness.

I take a step forward, and hear a clack of sturdy shoes on the boards. Looking down, I see I am wearing a uniform.

When was I wearing that to bed? Oh no...someone changed me into a freakin uniform while I was unconscious! It looks a little familiar, but I'm not really focused on what I am wearing...

Red from embarrassment, I direct my attention to getting out of here.

When I move again, I feel a certain tight feeling on my upper thigh. It isn't exactly uncomfortable, just omnipresent.

When I can no longer contain my curiosity, I finally relent.

"Alright, seriously!" I say to myself, leaning slightly over so I can see what is underneath the black plaid skirt I now wear.

A brown strap is securely tied to my leg. On it, hangs a tight pouch. After even further investigation, it reveals to hold a little silver cylinder, about the size of a racing baton in a relay. I stare at in in confusion, before I grow bored with it, and throw it back in the strap.

I look left and right, and decided to go left.

I wander through this quiet place, and see that there are other rooms like the one that I exited not so long ago. These must be some kind of... living facilities.

I huff in frustration, as I clench my fists and wonder how the heck I got here. Did or didn't somebody kidnap me?

My thoughts are distracted, however, when I see some stairs. Score!

I try to quietly descend them, but two things make them loud. One; they are creaky. Two; I am very eager to get out of here.

On the ground floor, I survey the area. It is furnished adequately, but not five-star luxury. Ah well, it's not like I expected any less.

My eyes latch greedily onto two massive, oak doors. ESCAPE TIME!  
I grin and hurry over to them, my shoes making me stumble a little. Whilst sturdy, these boots are hard to get used to.

I grab onto the latch of one door, and quietly pull it back, careful to make the creaking noise that it inevitably will produce, as soft as I can.

I give a satisfactory smile, as I stand on the entrance steps of this building, my hands on my hips and my eyes closed in happiness.

"Yeah!" I shout, then clamp a hand over my mouth, in horror. "Crap!"

I spot a bridge sort-of pathway, and I see that it's either that, or the woods-where any old kidnapper would expect me to flee to.

I take off at a run, sprinting and constantly looking over my head for pursuers.

Once I reach the gates that lie in the middle of the distance, I pause, and half-turn to see that nobody has even followed me.

I frown. Why did some buggars kidnap me if they're not even going to try to keep me here?

My eyes widen. What if they just know that I won't be able to get out?

I scowl. I'll show them! I'll beat the crap out of them if I have to!

I pant once, before straightening up and running through the gates. I thought I saw a flash of clothing in there, but I hurried on through, not caring a whit about who saw me.

Yeah, maybe it was pretty stupid, but at the time, there wasn't a chance to think things through.

I ran to a large clearing. It's obvious that this place was a set of forest clears situated around a lake. It is pretty, but it isn't exactly relevant, when it comes to trying to ...ESCAPE!

I see a big-and when I say big, I mean...BIG- building, and that looks slightly familiar too. Have I been here before? I shake my head and confront my options.

Try to sneakily search for an exit and maybe get caught,

Just make a run for it and most definitely get caught,

Use awesome ninja and spy skills to find out who took me and why...and will not be found out...due to awesome ninja and spy skills...

I deduct that number three is the most sensible...especially that part with the awesome ninja and spy skills...

MOVING ON!  
I shake my head and clasp my hands over my head.

"LET'S DO THIS THING!"

"Yuuki?" I hear a voice behind me.

I whirl around and find myself staring at a young man. Maybe his bright uniform should have given me some hints about where I was, but I was drawn to his face.

He was pale, like major pale, but on his skin it only seemed like a soft radiance, illuminated by his smile. He was tall, and slender, but not in a girly way. His hair was a dark brown, and was shoulder-length. His eyes were like whirling pools of chocolate, entrancing me.

"Yuuki?" he asked again, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

Seriously, how did everyone know my nickname?

I grin devilishly inside, and put Operation: "FIND OUT WHY I'M HERE...WITH HELP FROM AWESOME NINJA AND SPY SKILLS" into action.

I pull my lips into a painful grimace that I hope resembles a smile.

"No!" I say, even though I'm kind of terrified. "Nothing's wrong, Random-guy-that-I-don't-know-San." I squeeze my eyes shut, cursing myself for my stupidity.

The young man is surprised, and a little confused.

"Yuuki, I knew that you were distant, but I never imagined that would be so...cold," he replied softly.

He knew that I was distant? Okay, seriously...have these been stalking me or something?

I realise that my plan would fail if I don't play their little game, though.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out in awkward, fake laughter. "It was just a...JOKE! YEAH, THAT'S IT; A JOKE!" Man, these awesome ninja skills are so legendary, I'm being burned by awesomeness...yeah...actually, I'm not really...

The young man looks at me with worried eyes. He takes a step forward and places a hand on my cheek.

Now, usually I would scream and yell at the stupid creep to keep his filthy hands away from me, but did I mention that this particular creep was _mighty fine_?

He looks at me with a confusing conflict of emotions warring in his eyes; worry and confusion and a little squint of loneliness? Don't tell me that my kidnapper is a hermit who wants my company? That's the worst type of kidnapper!

"Yuuki," he murmurs softly. "You know that you can tell me anything that might be worrying you."

There is a small blush that I know he can see in the darkness. Damn, why does my kidnappers have to be so cute?

"U-um," I stammer. For some reason, I feel a sort of...power emitting from him, almost begging me to tell him everything. I resist. "It's-uh...Nothing."

He is silent, and in his gaze I see a aching pang of longing. Uh oh...But he just smiles and removes his hand, stepping away and returning to the shadows of the building.

"I'll see you later, then," he calls from the small open corridor that he has entered. "Goodnight, Miss Disciplinary Committee."

As he vanishes, I gasp. Did he just call me...what I think he called me?

Everything starts to click into place. The nickname usage, the cylinder in my pocket, Yori and the boy!

Looking down at what I was wearing, I realise that I was so stupid to have not recognised the uniform eariler!

I was trapped in a role-playing convention! They all thought that I was Yuuki from Vampire Knight!

* * *

So there I was.

Looking like a complete idiot probably, gasping for breath in the courtyard of a very realistic Cross Academy.

I have to admit, I kept thinking, they have done well for cosplay. Most outfits looked fake, but these ones looked perfect. Even the characters looked similar.

I nod my head in understanding. The organisers of this convention must kidnap people that are look-alikes to the characters!

I walk around the building, and come across a large open roof. I chuckle. This is where Yuki speaks to Zero.

Yuki...these people need to get a reality-check. They kidnap people; parents and police come after them.

I hear noises. Looking down, I see two girls, and one of them is on the ground.  
Ah, they must do this.

Act out some scenes, all in the good spirit of cosplay. I nod.

Since they think I play Yuuki, I should go down and help out. Maybe they'll tell me more about this place afterward.

I spot the tree.

I leap, and feel the adrenaline that engulfs me as I reach for the branch, graze my hand and land before the Day Class girls.

"You there!" I yell, knowing the lines that Yuuki says. "Tell me your class name and number! Leaving the dorm at night is prohibited in the school rules! It's dangerous out here! Go back to your dorms quickly!"

Ha, actually...this is pretty fun.

The pout at me.

"We came to take pictures of the Night Class," she says. "A few minutes shouldn't matter..."

I remove my angry look, and look worried as I see the blood on her knee. Is it fake or is it real blood?

"You're bleeding?" I ask, not entirely feigning interest. I push them towards the Sun Dormitory. "Not good! Hurry, get back to the dorm!"

They are confused.

"Huh?"

"Hurry!" I suddenly stop, hearing a stick, and knowing that Aidou is entering the scene. I turn around, grasping my staff prop out of its pouch and release it into its shape with a sharp; "WHO'S THERE?"

Of course, my attack is stopped by a very strong impersonator of Akatsuki Kain.

He smirks.

"Scary," he says. "The headmaster has trained you well."

The girls behind me squeal.

"Oh! The Night Class...Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou! WOW!"

Aidou chuckles.

"Oh dear!" He softly murmurs. "We only came to look because we smelt blood...How mean, Yuuki." Wow, these look-alikes were very realistic. The breeze surprisingly comes on cue, making Aidou lift his head. "We only happened to drop by... Ah...Such a nice smell...Oh; it's your blood."

I realise it must be my turn to come in.

"Aidou-sempai!" I yell, while the girls scream about how he supposedly said that they smell nice. Ha, I know better. "If you even touch these girls...I will punish-"

I'm cut off as he lays his hand over mine.

"Did you fall?" He asks. I raise my eyebrows, as if confused. "The nice smell..."he turns my hand over. "Is your blood, Yuuki-san."

The gash is worse than I thought. I act distressed.

"Well, thanks-but-" he blocks my attack carelessly. Wow, these guys are strong!

"I'm really..." He mutters, acting lost in the scent. I call his name. "Very..." Hmm, when are they going to stop the act? "Tempted." As he says this...and my eyes are not deceiving me, but he spouts fangs! Real actual fangs!

My eyes are widening, my jaw opening, and I hear the screams of the girls behind me.

He's a vampire! There are such things as vampires. Wait...no...have I...?

I groan as I realise that I...ME...am somehow in the land of Vampire Knight.

Looks like I'M the one who needs the reality check...

**Thanks for reading. Please review- I lose motivation easily...so please help me out :) Hopefully I can get ten?**


	3. The Realisation of This Time

**Hi :) Back again. **

**Mandy: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I won't give up yet, haha :) **

**Mitsuki-dono: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I might do a sequel, perhaps...but that's a bit ahead at the moment, haha :) Wow, I don't think I can lose motivation; bad cooking? That the nightmare :) Um, I hope I made Zero and Kaname sexy, but there will be more, I promise you that. :)**

**Rika and IluvZero and Pocky Yum: Thanks for reading and reviewing :) It does mean a lot :)**

**Princess de la Luna: I might draw Shirayuki and post her as my avatar, I'll tell you when that's up-might be a while, and I like to draw, but my friends don't really... :( Maybe...in the near distant future, I might make a trailer...I would love to read some of your stories :) I read Fruits Basket, V.K, full metal alchemist, little bit of Naruto, I've heard of Blood + but I haven't read it yet,and I have read Fushigi Yuugi. :) The chapters will vary in length, but I do plan for them to be long :) And I might do to chapters a day...but I like updating frequently...so I might do two chapters every now and then :) Thanks for the review :)**

**Quince's Lovely Bones: Thanks for reading and reviewing :) (Sighs in relief) I was so scared of writing a Mary-Sue, because so many people don't like those characters! Thanks you the support :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! I HAVE USED AND ALTERNATED SOME SCENES FROM THE MANGA! CHARACTERS ARE MANGA BASED!**

Kokoro.

Heart.

It has been scientifically proven that the heart has next to nothing to do with our emotions, so why do we still assume it does?

What made us think that it was anything more than the pumper of our blood?

I know now, however, that not everything is scientific. Some things cannot be explained with logical thinking.

Can they explain that, even though the heart cannot affect how we feel, why we feel our happiness...or deepest sorrow centre around our chest?

When you find out someone loves you, why does your chest feel like it's about to burst into a million flying butterflies? Or when you ache with loneliness, why do feel like there is a hole near your lungs?

Let's forego the use of scientific thinking.

My heart affected me so much in this time; it was beaten to a pulp, it was nurtured back again, and it was stolen more than once.

But I'm getting ahead of myself there.

In everything that happened; all the tragedies that I've been forced to endure, I cannot help but marvel at the strength of the organ in my chest.

It's heartbeat will resound... Singing in the face in the face of Death.

* * *

**_The Realisation of This Time_**

The hunter's fangs pierced my palm. I grimaced in pain.

This is bad, I think.

"Aidou-sempai, no!" I shout, attempting to pull my hand out of his grasp. He just twists me, however, so that my back faces him. "Aidou-sempai!"

Now I know why they were so strong. So beautiful. They are...vampires. Beasts who survive on the blood of humans.

I inhale sharply as I turn to face the blood-thirsty vampire.

His lips are tainted red, smeared by my life source.

"I thirst for more," he purrs, removing his fangs from my hand. They shine white in the darkness of this forest. A drop of blood falls from them. The girls gasp. "May I...partake from your neck?"

My sweat starts to drop. Not good! Okay, stay calm, stay calm...HE'S GONNA FREAKIN KILL ME! Yeah...that's brilliant calmness.

"No!" I reply, my voice voice wavering slightly. "No, no, no, I can't give you any! AIDOU-SEMPAI!"

He does not listen to me, as he moves his fangs closer to my neck, where my plentiful veins quiver in fear.

Oh no! What the hell?

My mind registers one thing: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THAT GUY!  
My awesome ninja skills! They can't let me down now!

I was so stupid. I didn't even remember the scene from the manga!

So I was all ready to beat the crap out of this guy who dares to try and eat me, when I heard the sound of a gun loading.

I, in unison with Aidou, turned my head to the left.

The eyes. They were what I noticed first.

Lavender fires of hatred. Burning with revulsion as he took in the scene. As he glared at what he hated most.

Then I widened my eyes as I took in the rest of him. His skin was slightly tanned-like only just noticable- darker then the boy that I'd seen earlier. I just wanted to entangle my hands with his silver hair at that very moment. It was glowing, like FULL ON GLOWING, in the forest. His tattoo was dark against his skin. His uniform was not tucked in, his jacket wasn't done up, his tie was messy, but he still managed to look like the sexiest ruffian I've seen.

Then I snap back to the present, and remember that Zero is slightly homicidal, at least when it came to vampires. I groan, and curse myself for not reading the first volume for ages. Now I can't actually recall what happens!  
Zero has the gun pointed at Aidou's head.

"Blood-drinking is strictly prohibited on campus," he growls. His eyes lower, and his glare intensifies. "Did you lose your mind, drunk on the scent of blood...Vampire?"

Why can't I remember what happens? My mind is fogged up! Wait, wait, wait; Aidou is in the second arc! He can't die now!

"Zero, no!" I scream. I wonder if he'll be okay when the real Yuuki turns up. I mean, I'll thank him and everything, then I'll ask if he knows how I got here. I've obviously been mistaken as Yuuki here.

Anyway, I know that I have to stop Zero from shooting Aidou.

The blonde idiot, however, has other plans.

"Eh?" He asks. "But I've already tasted her."

I know what will happen. I leap forward, taking advantage of Aidou's surprise, and I divert the direction of Zero's shot by lifting his arm high.

"IDIOT!" I yell. He stares at me. Uh oh, did he find out that I'm not the real Yuuki? "You didn't actually have to shoot!"

Aidou is frozen.

"Well, that scared me!" He mutters, though only with surprise, not fear.

Zero glares daggers at him. All four of us look at the shining symbol of the Bloody Rose.

"My, my," Kain murmurs.

I hear footsteps, and a velvety voice reaches our ears.

"Would you put that gun away?" It purrs, as it enters the clearing. "It is a great threat to us...as you know."

I gasp as I realise that it is the boy from earlier, and I now recognise him as Kaname! Oh, crap. He'd probably already figured out that I wasn't Yuuki!  
"Kaname-sama!" I say upon my revelation.

He grasps Aidou, who looks up at him. The Kuran holds him sternly.

"I will take care of this fool and wait for the headmaster's instructions," he tells us quietly. "Is that acceptable, Kiryu?"

I look at the silver-haired boy, who now stands so close behind me that I can feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Zero..." I mutter, blushing slightly.

He glares at Kaname but then turns his head away.

"Take him away...Kuran," he eventually mutters.

The pureblood nods, and turns to Akatsuki.

"Kain," his quiet voice reaches the vampires' ears easily. "Why didn't you stop Aidou? You're also to blame."

Kaname...why didn't I recognise him earlier? He's easily the most handsome guy in a Night Class uniform. I frown, as I realise that I didn't even notice his uniform!

His beautiful chocolate eyes rest upon me.

"Yuuki," he murmurs, a new lace of warmth entering his voice. "What should be done about the memories of the two who fainted? You'll take care of it?"  
I'm snapped out of his eyes, as I hear the question.

"Uh-Yes, Kaname!" I brightly say. Wait...What if I acted like Yuuki until she returned? I obviously need a place to stay, and now's the best chance. Tick...Tock...oh, alright. I'll act like her. "I mean, the headmaster will take care of them."

I look over to them, not acting out sympathy for them.

"Although I do feel a bit sorry for them," I mutter.

He smiles sadly.

"Very well," he says. " I ask you to take care of the rest. I'm sorry we scared you...Yuuki."

I am blushing as I realise I've been staring at him a little too long. I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind, thinking...what would Yuuki do? See, I still can't remember how things went. I mean, I know what happens later, but not what happened at this moment. Stupid me.

"Oh, no, Kaname-sama!" I say, being cheerful. "He only nibbled my palm!"

As they walk away, I smile, with the remnants of my blush clearly visible.

This Yuuki thing is easy.

I feel a tug on my hand, and see that Zero is using his uncared-for tie to bind my bite-mark.

"Zero?" I ask. He really is cute. I frown as I remember that he soon will bite Yuuki. She'd better return soon, or else my grand deception of masquerading as her will be revealed.

The silver-haired boy releases my now-bound hand.

"We're leaving," he orders. "Get those two."

I frown in worry. I know that Zero lost his family in a vampire attack four years ago, and since then there has been the pain of transforming into a vampire. The frustrating thing is, though, that he won't let anyone see that.

* * *

I walk into the headmaster's residence, thinking that-whilst being Yuuki- I should go clean up. My mind is blank.

I can't ask where the bathroom is! That would be the biggest give-away!

What will I do?  
Suddenly, I see two people enter the room. One I recognise to be the chairman, he's unmistakable. The other is a little girl, with long brown hair, and chocolate eyes.

My eyes widen. Oh no, it's Yuuki! In some way, she must have been reduced to a younger age and appearance. My game is up!  
I hold my hands up in fearful surrender, and pray that they'll have mercy, when the chairman walks right through me! Yuuki does the same, neither one of them seeing me.

This is impossible.

I cannot be seeing things.

I follow them anyway, walking smoothly behind them, making noises every now or then to see if they really can't hear or see me. Our little procession halts at a door.

The headmaster speaks.

"And this is the bathroom, Yuuki!" He announces, sickeningly cheerful. The little Yuuki is silent, staring around her in wonder. The chairman smiles. "I'll leave you to clean up, then!"

They both vanish.

I'm left standing here, wondering what the hell was happening.

I shake my head. Whatever it was, it's gone now, but it did lead me to the bathroom! Score!

I enter.

It's exactly like in the manga! AWESOME! Now that I'm here, I can set about enjoying myself.

First, though, I should have a bath. I'm probably very smelly...

* * *

I'm blow-drying my hair, pondering what I should look at first, when the door opens.

I see that it's Zero. My face blushes beet-red. I'm only wearing my skirt and a very thin pink singlet...like REALLY THIN!  
"WHY'D YOU COME IN?" I yell.

"IF YOU WANNA COMPLAIN, TELL IT TO THE DORM BATHROOM THAT'S ALWAYS SHUT IN THE EARLY MORNING!" He retorts defensively. He moves to the other side of the room, and starts removing his shirt. "It's your fault, you're too slow."

He is like a freakin tank...only a really cute one...NO! He's being rude! Yuuki wouldn't be tolerating this like I am! (A\N Shirayuki isn't exactly what you'd call tolerating it; she's welcoming him ;) )

I throw my hair conditioner bottle at him.

"DON'T START TAKING YOUR CLOTHES OFF IN FRONT OF A GIRL!" I shriek. He pauses and looks up at the ceiling. I narrow my eyes. "You just thought: It doesn't matter because I'm not like a real girl, anyway, didn't you? Pfft, typical."

He walks over to me, and leans over my shoulder.

I'm red again, and not to mention, very self-conscious. He is half-naked, remember?

He sniffs the air once.

"What?" I ask.

He is straight behind me.

"The smell of blood is gone," he comments.

"Shut up," I reply, on my own will, not really acting because I can't recall what Yuuki said at present moment. "My hand stopped bleeding."

He grunted quietly, and walked over to the doorway that led to the shower.

I put a finger to my lips.

"But if vampires were actually like how they're portrayed in legends, I could have been turned into a vampire from being bitten," I muse softly. Time to use Yuuki's memories. "I was almost attacked by a rogue vampire ten years ago. I wonder if my blood is really that delicious?"

Zero is silent, having paused at the doorway.

"How should I know?" He scowls. I shake my head.

"Yeah, who knows," I mutter. Then I lift my head cheerfully. "Oh! But I'll be careful! I'm one of Cross Academy's guardians! It'd be a disgrace if I were bitten more than once! Ohh."

I trail off as Zero abruptly walks into the other room, slamming the door.

There's something wrong with him.

I frown in confusion.

Of course... there's something wrong with him! He was attacked four years ago and...and...

A secret. I know there's one.

I slam the hair-dryer on the bench and claw my hair.

"How could you forget this! It's important!" I hiss.

I remember something...it happened when he was attacked... ugh!

I slump in surrender.  
I know that there's an important secret...I thought about it earlier tonight!

Trouble is; I can't remember what it was...

**Yes, the secret is the Zero Vamp thingy. Thank you. Please keep the reviews going. It really motivated me. Hopefully another ten...? Not pushing it there, am I?**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. The Dreams of This Time

**I am determined to write another chapter today, and if I don't...then I beg for your utmost forgiveness...thank you all for supporting me so much :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!obviously...**

Eternity.

A vast stretch of time, never wavering, never lengthening. It is constant.

I once considered my school day to last seemingly forever, but that is just ignorance speaking.

Who I am now, so different to who I was before...has a better understanding of what eternity is. Perhaps the days that I spent in self-conflict, desperately trying to lighten my soul, uncovered the small amount of eternity inside of me.

What is it?

I didn't know at first, but then I discovered the independence it holds; the power it emits.

An omnipresent road that never ceases; is never threatened.

I mean, what could ever threaten time itself?

* * *

_**The Dreams Of This Time:**_

I lay in the bed that I had so gracefully parted from earlier that morning. Yori mumbled something in her sleep across from me.

My hands were clasped behind my back as I stared up into the ceiling, examining the marks in the wood. The pale moonlight, faded from the oncoming morning, streaked onto my face.

Sighing heavily, I closed my eyes.

Come on, Shirayuki, this is the time where you can squeeze in a couple of hours of sleep! You have school later! Or did you forget that too?

My finger tear at my scalp, frustrated.

Why am I forgetting things from this world?

I know so much about Vampire Knight! I've read it so many times! Ugh!

WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING? This is what I think as I fall into infinite.

* * *

_Everything is foggy...blocking my vision, momentarily blinding me. _

_It clears, and I am left gazing at nothing. The blackness that is ominous. _

_My hand gingerly reaches out into the fading mist that beckons to me._

"_Hello?" I call out. My voice echoes, taunting me. _

_There is a tense silence, then I hear voices. Many of them._

"_Yuuki..."They whisper._

_I shake my head and frown, displeased that everyone is mistaking me for the manga character._

"_No," I reply firmly, not entirely sure where I should look, so I lock my gaze on the mist that has paused. "My name is Shirayuki."_

_Everything is still, yet maintains a certain...intimidating quality._

_Finally I hear an answer. _

"_Shirayuki...or Yuuki?" _

_I growl._

"_My name is Shirayuki!" I yell. The darkness echoes with my name; "SHIRAYUKI, SHIRAYUKI...Shira...yuki."_

_The mist starts to rapidly approach me, and my eyes widen. I start to edge back, but find that I cannot. My feet remain planted on the infinite._

_The fog engulfs me, and I see white._

_Clouds so elegant but crude._

_I gaze around me. I stand in the middle of a transparent amphitheatre, the seats circling me filled with men and women of different ages._

_In the centre, where I quiver in shock, stands a robed woman, her head held high._

"_Welcome," she greets me in a powerful voice. "We have summoned you here to inform you of our decision."_

_I step back, now able to because of the solid floor underneath me._

"_Who _are_ you?" I ask in fear._

_She holds up a hand._

"_Do not fear; we do not mean you harm," she replied after seeing my scared expression. To answer my question, she throws out her hands in a gesture. "We are the Spirits of Art."_

_I nod sarcastically. _

"_Alright then," I smile. "Thanks for that. I'm going now." I turn and walk to the edge of the clouds, when her voice stops me._

"_Do you not want to know why you are at Cross Academy?" She asks in curiosity._

_I bite my lip, and whirl around to face her._

"_What've you got to do with that?" I narrow my eyes at her. She is unaffected._

_On her face is a benign smile._

"_We have everything to do with that," she answers. "I am Fabrica, the head Spirit. Do you want to know why you are where you are?"_

_I throw my hands out in derision._

"_No," I drawl hysterically. "I think I'll just go back to a world full of vampires and hunters without knowing anything!"_

_Fabrica nods solemnly. _

"_Very well," she says, standing. _

_My eyes widen in disbelief._

"_I was being sarcastic!" _

_She appraises me._

"_Sarcasm is the weakest form of humor," she comments. She creates a large sofa and sits on it._

_I'm getting more angry by the second._

"_Yes, because I'm in such a humorous mood at present!" I hiss._

"_Hush," she sooths me. "I will explain everything."_

_I sit beside her. At first, I'm quiet, motioning her to start._

_Fabrica starts off slow._

"_Everything that has ever been created, whether building or painting, has an essence of a soul, usually given to it by its maker," she says. "That essence is like their amount of time to live. When we, the almighty Spirits of Art, decide it, that essence will run out, and return to us here."_

_I nod and use my hands to gesture for her to hurry up._

"_Now," Fabrica continues, "Using that, every Manga has an essence of a soul, _every single character_ in that manga__, has an essence of a soul."_

_"Matsuri Hino, however, did not give her main character, Yuuki, _enough _soul."_

_I frown, my eyebrows creasing in confusion._

"_What does that mean?" I ask._

_She raises a hand._

"_I will get there," she replies. "Matsuri Hino had made most of her other characters before she had created Yuuki. This ultimately means that Yuuki was not given enough essence of a soul. This resulted in Yuuki's essence running out before her time; the first night of the first volume."_

_I shake my head._

"_No, it didn't," I say. "She's in every volume."_

_Fabrica nods._

"_Yes, she is," she agrees. "Only because you are there."_

_My jaw is gaping wide._

"_What are you talking about?" I ask slowly, unsure of her meaning._

_She frowns in contemplation, and sighs. _

"_We altered your appearance at birth, making sure that you would resemble Yuuki," she explains. I am confounded. "This was so, when the time came, you could be called to your home; Cross Academy."_

_I shake my head. _

"_No," I say. "My home is in Australia, okay? Just send me back there!"_

_Fabrica refuses sadly._

"_I cannot do that," she replies. "The essence would be lost, and that can cause so much havoc on Earth."_

_I stand and hold out my hands._

"_Then what am I supposed to do?" I scream._

_Fabrica is annoying calm. _

"_You live as Yuuki would," she answers. "The only minor complication is your knowledge of what occurs."_

_I glare at her, incredulous._

"_The only complication?" I repeat. "__Are you _mental_?"_

"_No, I am quite sane, thank you very much," she admonishes me. "However, we have already fixed the problem of your memories. You will start to relive all of Yuuki's memories-past the age of five, I mean- in your dreams. We have decided that you can keep your knowledge of the events of Vampire Knight, but you will forget each event __as it approaches."_

_I choke. _

"_What?" I screech. "Then what am I supposed to do?"  
She smiles at me._

"_Just be yourself, Yuuki," Fabrica says, as she starts to fade away, along with the amphitheatre._

_I scowl as they leave._

"_MY NAME IS SHIRAYUKI!" _

**Thanks for reading. Please please review :) when I don't get reviews, I feel like nobody wants to read it...is that stupid of me? I mean, you can check the traffic, but then when nobody reviews, I feel like they were displeased with my work... and I'm not sure about the whole Matsuri Hino character thingy. I just had to put that in for it to make sense :)**


	5. The Love of This Time

Hi :) Sorry for the long chapter :)

**Thank you to the people who've reviewed. You've supported me and motivated me to continue :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. CHARACTERS ARE MANGA BASED, SOME SCENES HAVE BEEN USED AND ALTERED FROM THE MANGA :)**

Love.

It is a resolution for world disputes, yet is usually so hard to achieve.

Love has many forms. So many it can usually never be picked out.

When you're little, you wonder how anyone can be so yucky with someone else, sucking their face and all that.

When you a little older, you wonder how you'll be able to recognise that one person who is meant for you.

Your mother and father will probably smile at you and say that you'll just know.

I didn't know.

I didn't think I would ever know. I was torn. Your parents never really consider all possibilities, they only relay what they went through.

How do you show someone that you love them?

There are many days for this, Valentine's Day is a popular one, but the one I grew accustomed to was St Xocolatl's day: The day that you give chocolates to the one that you love to show your appreciation.

To show that you appreciate that they're there.

* * *

_**The Love of This Time**_

I wake at Yori's voice. I recall my dream splendidly, with every detail perfectly clear. Unfortunately, it turns out that Fabrica was right; I cannot recall what occurred in the manga for this day, yet I can remember bits of tomorrow. My vision of this, however, is greatly disfigured and foggy. This means that something big will inevitably happen tomorrow.

I remember that Yori just spoke to me.

"Sorry, Yori," I hoarsely reply. "What did you say?"

I turn my head, which was dumped unceremoniously on the pillow, to the side so I can see her. She is already dressed, and ready for school.

"I'd get up now, if I were you," she quietly tells me. "Otherwise, you'll be late for breakfast."

I groan, and thump my head back on the bed.

"Stuff breakfast," I mutter. Louder, I say; "I think I'll skip. I do want more sleep."

She nods, whilst making her bed.

"However, you might want to get up in time to go down to Moon Dormitory," she comments softly.

I frown.

"Why's that?" I ask.

Yori shivers, looking out the window.

"Because all the fan-girls are headed there right now..."

I look out as well, and see an army of them marching towards the bridge that leads to the main building.

I cry out, as if someone had poked me.

Rushing to get out of bed, I throw my discarded uniform on roughly. Tidiness can wait; I have a class of vampires to look after.

"I'LL BE BACK, YORI!" I yell, as I grab my whistle and am out the door.

I skip the stairs- two at a time- and manage to run with phenomenal speed to the main instruction building.

Why are they so hyper today? I think. What's so special?

Then I hear the chairman's voice in my head, and I know that this is one of Yuuki's memories.

"_St Xocolatl's day, Yuuki," he said, whilst kneeling down so that he could meet my eyes. "Is the day were you give chocolates to the people you love. It's a way of giving them a token of your appreciation."_

_I-no...Yuuki had looked at him in wonder._

"_Why do you need to appreciate those that you love?" She had asked, though it felt like the words came from my own mouth._

_He had paused slightly, but then smiled._

"_Just because they're there."_

I huff. I must be able to call upon Yuuki's memories at will. Great...

Now I survey the plan of battle action. The Day Class girls are ahead of me, but there has to be a way that I can get there before them.

My eyes flicker to the trees that are just before the gate of the Night Class Dorms. If I cut through those trees, I might be able to climb up onto the gate and intercept the fan-girls! YEAH!  
Awesome ninja skills are in motion!

I am a squirrel as I ascend the trunk of the tree, and before I have time to fear what I am about to do, I leap to the next branch of another tree.

I repeat this a couple of times, and land on the bridge. Some girls are already there, and are staring at me in shock, but I run further, beating them all to the gate.

I climb up onto the railings, balancing precariously on the thin wall.

The fans all squeal and such and such, as they chatter about how awesome today is.

I scowl.

"Geez, it's only the morning, and they're already waiting?" I am incredulous.

I retrieve my whistle, place it in my mouth, and blow so hard that I hope they are deafened.

"Everybody from the Day Class has lessons now!" I yell over the din. God, these idiots are such brats. "Please go back to your classrooms!"

They mutter amongst themselves, and I know that they're a little torn onto what they should do. One girl isn't though. She is lifted by her friends to the top of the wall, and she reaches out her hand, that now holds a packaged chocolate.

I scowl and point at her.

"HEY!" I shout. "YOU THERE! DON'T CLIMB THE WALLS!"

She hesitates, but I can see her sweat dropping from over-exertion.

"I'm just offering them my chocolate!" She yells back, but then I see her stumble. "Huh?" Is what comes out of her mouth as she falls backwards, straight towards the ground.

She screams, and I try to catch her hand. I mean, I don't think anybody's supposed to die today! Or else I'd have remembered them grieving!

"WATCH OUT!" I shriek. Watch out. That's such a great thing to say once someone's already fallen. It's almost as good as saying; Don't die. I mean, it's not like you can actually help dying, but...you know...

Her chocolate has been ditched, as she plummeted toward the pavement, screaming for her life.

Then there was an intake of breath from everyone, as the girl was caught in the arms of Zero Kiryu.

She was blushing slightly, and I couldn't help but be a little envious, as she hopefully gazed up into his eyes.

"Um...Thank you...Kiryu-kun," she stammered.

A little mad at her boldness, I threw my hands up in the air and edged closer to the middle of the gate.

"GREAT CATCH, ZERO!" I jubilantly yell, though I'm seething inside. How dare she call him -kun? She doesn't know anything about him! I've been with him for four years; he's my best friend-NO! He's YUUKI'S best friend. I have no right to be jealous.

Zero sets her down, and I am unwillingly pleased as he glares at the girl.

"Let me tell you something," he says. I hide a smile, as I jump down from the wall. "The Night Class never leave their dorms during the day. If you have something to give them, come back at twilight, when they leave to attend class. If you make too much of a fuss, this event, held only once a year, may be cancelled."  
I stand next to him, as the girls complain about his mean attitude, but reluctantly walk away.

I place a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to say something that will make all the girls your enemy on Xocolatl's day," I comment, though I am happy that this has happened. I kind of would be jealous if he received a gift. "You won't even get friendship chocolate."

He glares at me, but softer than he would at the fan-girls.

"What do you want me to do?" He asks quietly. I'm confused. "Our role is...to make sure the day class...doesn't find out about the Night Class."

We both stare up at the ominous gate.

"Yeah," I agree. "We've gotta be on our guard tonight."

* * *

The Headmaster was strangely serious and intense. Of course, this was ruined by the fact that he was wearing fluffy winter clothing...better suited for a woman.

"Something may happen that will reveal the Night Class' secret," he stated. "Please be on your guard more than usual, SCHOOL GUARDIANS!"

Even though I feel that I should be rebelling against this whole 'be Yuuki' thing, I can't help but like the Chairman's attitude. Because he was slayer, he seems pretty upbeat and happy. Considering that Yagari dude; he was just sad.

I throw my hand up in the air, in a weird sort of salute.

"YES, CHAIRMAN!" I reply like a soldier.

Zero is beside me, scowling at the Headmaster.

"You could just cancel the event," he murmured in disapproval.

The chairman is not fazed.

"Kiryu, if I do that, there will be a riot," he replies in a matter-of-fact voice. "It's an event to let off steam!" He stands and holds out his hands in a 'what can I do about it?' sort of way. "It's because our vampire boys are all so beautiful and excellent. Well...if they're our allies, then they're a great resource to us."

Zero is sending sharp daggers at the headmaster. I grimace, and hold up my hand in a loud whisper that's directed at the chairman.

"Zero's thinking: _Don't flatter them in front of me_!" I helpfully say. The headmaster shudders, with a fake- and seemingly painful- smile.

"I got that..."

He turns to face the window.

"Ever since the ancient times, vampires have been the enemies of humans..." The chairman starts relaying the story of the vampire war to us. "I'm proud that I can educate the children of peaceful vampires. That way, these students will bridge the gap between humans and vampires."

He inhales, and I hear the serious voice over-take him again.

"Kiryu," he says, making Zero snap out of his -I'm trying to block out your annoying voice'- look. "I want you to understand my philosophy. Not now...but maybe one day."

Zero looks away, wincing in self-pain.

"That's impossible," he replies firmly. "Not unless my past disappears."

I frown. That's right, Shirayuki, his past...that's where the big secret lies! STUPID SPIRITS OF FREAKIN ART! LET ME REMEMBER!

The headmaster stares at Zero.

"Because they are beasts in human form...who drink the blood from living humans?" he inquires, but he knows the answer. He recognises the pain in Zero's heart. Probably from when he was a slayer.

I frown, remembering that I'm going to probably forget that eventually too, when the time comes.

There is a tense silence between the chairman and Zero. I can feel that it could turn out in the silver-haired boy distancing himself from us.

"Uh-ah..." I stammer, then I remember some gifts I found in my desk earlier-then I shoved them in my pocket for later use- and I have an idea. "HERE, HEAD- FATHER!" I announce, pulling out a wrapped up bunch of paper. "An Xocalatl's day gift for you!" I am kneeling on the table, my arms outstretched.

He seems taken aback, but then he hesitantly accepts it.

I throw the other one over my shoulder.

"And here's the usual for Zero!"

He looks at with caution.

The headmaster is ecstatic.

"TWENTY PERSONAL MASSAGES FROM YUUKI!" He dances with joy. My sweat drops. I didn't know that was what it contained.

Zero raises his eyebrows.

"One run-an-errand voucher from Yuuki," he mutters, not impressed. I'd personally prefer the vouchers to be reversed, but that's probably not in the manga- I'm not sure at the moment. "You've been giving us the same things since grade school."

I scowl.

"Shut up!" I reply quickly. While the headmaster is still beaming with joy-too caught up in the moment, I grab Zero's arm. "Okay, let's go! First period is about to begin." I drag him by the sleeve out the door.  
As we walk, I keep pondering on what the Chairman was saying to Zero. I know that it must have something to do with the Secret.

"I wonder why..." I trail off, lost for words.

"What?" Zero asks, wondering what I was going to say.

I shake my head, deciding that it's probably better not to say anything.

"No...It's nothing."

We walk in silence.

I know that Zero lost his parents in a vampire attack four years ago, and I remember that it has something to with why he...ARGH! I can't remember anything! What about if I think of what happens in the second arc? He helps Yuuki kill Rido...but, he is..

I sigh. It's no use. Fabrica has done her work well.

I feel a tug on my arm, and Zero has roughly pulled away from me.

I am shocked, but then I realise that he must have been a bit annoyed at me. His hand is now covering his face, as if he's trying to quench something.

"Oh, sorry," I say. "I've been dragging you along."

I look at him with innocent eyes, wondering if he's okay.

He removes his hand.

"No," he murmurs. "It's okay."

We walk off to lessons.

I sit beside Yori, who was a brilliant friend and grabbed my books for me. As the teacher begins a short lecture, I find myself resting my head on my desk, my arms spread out before me.

My eyes start to droop, and before I know it, I am asleep.

* * *

I wake as a teacher informs me that I have supplementary lessons, along with Zero. I know that this is the norm with Yuuki, so I act unaffected, yawning loudly as the lesson ends.

I sigh in relief.  
"One more class and we're done!" I announce happily. All around us we hear the girls chattering about who they're going to give their chocolates to.

I frown at Yori.

"Yori-chan, you don't want to give chocolates to anyone?" I ask in wonder.

"Not particularly," she replies quietly.

I am surprised.

"What about the Night Class?"

She smiles sadly.

"No," she shakes her head. "I think I'd much prefer someone from the Day Class."

I am grateful that she is not a fan-girl...or she'd be weirded out by me.

All day, I've been forced to adjust as being Yuuki, and I keep finding WEIRD THINGS! Plus, they all seem to belong to me!  
Just like the gifts to Zero and the Headmaster, I have discovered countless items that previous Yuuki made! Wait no...just Yuuki; no 'previous.'

Yori breaks me out of my thoughts.

"What about you, Yuuki-chan?" She asks. With people constantly reminding me about Yuuki, I am going to probably get temperamental.

I shake my head, not knowing whether my answer is entirely true.

"Ah...no!" I deny.

Yori nods, not believing a word of it.

"I can see the ribbon," she replies, staring at my books.

Curses; I forgot to check my book for the next class!

Yori is looking expectantly at me.

"I-uh- bought mine," I try to sidetrack her, as-while I have suspicions- I don't actually know who Yuuki intended the chocolate to be for. "The homemade ones didn't turn out right...so this one isn't special."

Yori stares disinterestedly at the babbling girls.

"So? Who are you giving it to?" She asks. "By the way, do you feel someone glaring at us from behind?"

I look around, and am confronted with a very angry Zero. His eyes are sending me sharp daggers.

"You're a member of the Disciplinary Committee," he seethes, "and you're still giving that to him?"

I know that by 'him' he means Kaname Kuran, but I just want to shout at him about my innocence in this whole affair.

I shudder under his gaze.

"Leave me alone!" I say. "It's just friendship chocolate! It's not like anyone's going to give _you_ any!"  
He's silent, and I'm wondering whether I have gone a little too far. I know that Zero has opened up to me- YUUKI- but I also know that there is a part of him that is constantly alone.

I widen my eyes, as I realise that I might have crossed the line.

Zero's gaze hardens, but apart from that, he gives me no sign that he was affected.

"Just remember that nothing can happen between you and 'him'," he reiterates before walking away.

I relax a little, but I am regretting what I said to Zero. He won't let anyone know, but he might have been hit by my words.

Yori is frowning.

"Gee, that was pretty mean of Kiryu-kun," she comments, but without anger. Yori isn't the type of person to get mad. "I wonder why he thinks you'll never be able to be with this person."

Obviously, I know why.

However, I just rest my head on my arm.

"Who knows?"

* * *

I sit in the library, diligently studying.

Okay, I may be studying diligently, but it's strangely not getting anywhere. This is weird. I'm usually good at school. I've been struggling today, though...with EVERYTHING. Which is why I'm here.

Maybe it's the whole Yuuki thing. She wasn't good with school, but it's unfair that I have to be like this as well.

I slam the cover of a book down hard.

I'm getting nowhere.

I retrieve a different studying text and open it.

The words enter my mind, but I can't understand all them properly.

I'm close to crying. My best talent was always the usage of words. When I read aloud, I know that everyone was entranced with my voice, I could shape it so well!

I open my mouth and attempt to read a sentence. It's harsh and crude and sounds terrible with my voice.

I give up, and bite my lip to conceal a quiver of my jaw.

I've lost my best talent. It always meant so much to me that I could be the best at something. I HATE YOU, FABRICA!

An idea springs to mind.

What about drawing?

After experimenting, the best I result in is a stick figure.

Singing? I know I'm a good singer!  
Just not here...

After trying so many of my old talents, I collapse on the table in tears. My sobs are silent, because there are a few other people in the library, and I don't want to draw attention to myself.

Why can't I be like I was at home? What is so terrible about retaining some of my old talents?  
A voice rings in my head, and I know that it is Fabrica's:

_They were Shirayuki's talents, _she says. _Not Yuuki's._

I clench my fists and scream out:

"I AM SHIRAYUKI!"

Then I clamp a hand over my mouth in horror.

A few people are giving me some weird looks, so I pretend to be reading this book outloud.

"Really good book," I laugh awkwardly. Everyone gives me another look, but then lose interest.

A hand is placed on my shoulder.

"What was that about?" A voice asks from behind me. I whirl around to see Zero staring at me.

I place a hand behind my head, and plaster a fake smile on my face.

"No, it was nothing!" I lie. He looks unconvinced. He studies my eyes silently.

"You've been crying," he comments. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head.

"I was just thinking about...my past," I am proud at my lie. "I just get a little upset when I think about the absence of my parents." That is starting to be true; I do miss my over-enthusiastic Mum and Dad.

Zero shrugs.

"You've got the Headmaster now," he replies indifferently.

I frown.

"It's not just me; you've got him too," I point out.

He chuckles softly.

"What's so funny?" I ask, indignant.

He smirks.

"It's appalling that you think that twit would be able to help me," he replies. "You, however, are another situation..."

I growl as I realise that he is implying that I am simple. Oh, if only you knew the truth, Zero...

He flicks me on the forehead.

"OW!" I yell. I try to flick him back, but he is too tall...whereas I am tiny...

"It's time for the chocolate-giving," he points out quietly. Weird, I'm- no Yuuki's- usually the one who remembers these things.

He starts to walk off, and I cry out in worry as I look at all the books I've removed.

I stare at the librarian, who seems to hate me for some reason.

"Could you put these under my name please?" I ask. "Just reserve them for me, please!"

With that I take off after the handsome silver-haired boy, running in his fading wake.

**Thanks for reading, please please please please review :) I love good reviews :)**


	6. The Bliss of This Time

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) **

**Thanks for your support, and praises :)**

**TO Mitsuki-dono:Yes, I do write the introduction, they have always been a big thing for my school stories, I just never finish those stories...that's just sad :) Yes I am an Aussie :) Gotta love down under :) Don't think your review was offending- it actually got me thinking and I have now changed the storyline :)**

**To TheVampyricAssasain- Haha, that actually gave me a good idea: How about: Shirayuki with a tattoo-not original but yeah- that says: I HATE VAMPIRES, with a bloody stake underneath the VAMPIRES ?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**Here's the chappie :)**

Ignorance.

The blissful state in which the harsh reality of life is adumbrated.

Wandering around

in a small sand box, thinking that the world is simple, that your world is the same as everyone else's.

Ignorance is associated with children, whose lives revolve around sweets and toys.

That is incorrect.

Ignorance is in everyone.

Everyone has something in life that they want to conceal from themselves or others. Something painful, or even something minor.

The fact is, ignorance is being afraid to discover truths. It means turning your head away, which is the equivalent of running.

Just because you don't see the truths, it doesn't result in them not being there.

Truths are omnipresent. Constantly hanging around you.

Always waiting for the ignorance to drop.

Always waiting for a chance to come crashing down.

* * *

_**The Bliss of This Time**_

"ZERO; STOP SLACKIN OFF!" I yell at the the silver-haired boy who is lounging against a tree, glaring at the gates we'd been setting up with disgust.

"I cannot believe that we have to do this," he scowled. With his free hand, he reached up and furiously scratched his tattoo. "This is pathetic."  
I rolled my eyes.

"Get over it!" I replied. "Now stop being a lazy buggar, and come help me out!"

I groaned in frustration as I attempted to move the heavy gates over to the assigned area. Yes; each Night Class boy had a place. This stupid gate was so freakin heavy!  
Then it wasn't.

Zero was behind me, his arms around my shoulders, reaching to the gate and helping me move it.

We were so close. My face blushed red, and I almost forgot how to move.

As we pulled it over to its area, I could inhale Zero's scent.

He was clean, he must have had a shower before he went to the library, but there was also a scent of sweat on him. Not the normal amount, either. It's like he'd done a lot of exercise.

I frowned. He wouldn't of had much of a chance to do any physical activity. There was only like...an hour between classes and the library.

Besides, he would've been panting.

So why'd he have so much sweat?

Zero removed his arms- we'd successfully move the gate- and I looked behind me, staring up at him.

He returned my gaze for a second, but then winced as if in pain.

His hand whacked me around the head.

"You're so weak," he insulted me.

My mouth opened in a growl.

"Why you...!"

He smirked as I attempted to return the whack...but he was too tall.

I pouted up at him for a moment, but then I grinned evilly.

I faked an incredulous stare behind Zero.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD!" I yelled. "IT'S GERTRUDE THE FLYING PIG!"

Zero frowned, and turned around.

I jumped up on his back, practically straddling him, and gave him the most awesome noogie ever!

He scowled.

"Is that supposed to hurt?" He drawls.

"WHAT?" I whine. "OF COURSE, IT'S SUPPOSED TO HURT! Aw! Ninja skills...how could you let me down?"

He's silent.

"Well, are you going to get off me?" He murmurs, so quiet that only I can hear.

I blush, noticing my position.

I have a feeling that he's a little red too. That makes a warm feeling enter my chest.

Wait...Yuuki doesn't like Zero like this...she likes Kaname! I can't like Zero!

I scowl. Why can't I?  
This life, this destiny...it belongs to Yuuki, not me.

Just with that, I can already imagine what Fabrica would say:

"_You are Yuuki; this is your destiny."_

Dammit, Fabrica! Why can't my destiny be my own?

Zero removes my legs, and gently sets me back down.

"We should get ready," he mutters, emotionless. "The fans are already here."

He is right.

Some who were early enough to see me straddling Zero are staring at us in shock. Others are just babbling away about who they're giving their chocolates to.

I roll my eyes.

Stupid fangirls. These vampires only want them for their blood.

I hear the girls scream as the gates open.

I cannot help but stare as well.

They are beautiful. There's no denying that.

But beauty usually means deadly. And there's also no denying that.

I stand awkwardly in front of Zero, and blow my whistle.

"Attention, please!" I yell. "Line up! YOU THERE- DON'T YOU DARE COME OUT OF THE GATES YET!"  
I hear a disappointed scowl as a girl shrinks back into the crowd of fans that eagerly stand by Aido's gate.

I gaze over at the Night Class with just a tiny bit of anxiety. I can't know for sure how they'll react, my memory being hazy and disfigured.

I place my hands on my hips.

"Alright!" I shout. "It's almost time to start the event for St Xocolatl's day! The girls from the Day class will enter the gates for the 'chocolate Hand-off race! Night Class, please stand in front of your gate to receive your gifts."

I look around at them, and see Aido looking suspiciously keen for this.

"Night Class!" I say sharply. "Please do not treat this like a joke!" Stupid vampires; you touch them, I punch you in face very hard...I look forward to working with you."The girls are very serious about this!"

Except for me...

I don't plan on passing on anymore of Yuuki's gifts. Instead, I have the chocolate intended for Kaname resting in my pocket; I'll discard of it when I return to the dorms. I also have this weird round one, but I have no idea who that was made for.

I cry out in worry when I see Aido rushing to his gate, screaming about how he has to get as many chocolates as he can. I'm so freaking out at this, that I step forward to fruitlessly to stop him, when a velvet voice reaches my eyes.

"Aido," it murmurs softly, so much so that only those near him, such as I, can hear it. "Behave yourself."

He has a slight smile on his face, and I cannot help but feel a small blush darken my cheeks. His voice seems to hold so many levels of emotions; sadness, which seems to be in every word he says, desire, a coveting edge to his sentences, and elegance, which comes of being raised in class.

Aido is sheepish.

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

I set about stopping the fan-girls from getting too excited, which is hard, and I'm sweating with exertion.

I am furious when I see Zero lazing around by the gate.

"ZERO!" I shriek. He looks up with mild interest. "DO ME A FAVOUR, TAKE OVER HERE FOR A MINUTE! I NEED A BREAK!"

Before he has a chance to argue, I release the fan-girls. I hear them quiet down, which means the silver-haired boy has glared at them...and then probably at me.

I kneel at a tree nearby, carelessly surveying the area.

I see Shiki being pressured into accepting chocolates, our crazy Day Class president sneaking around the area-probably looking for Ruka- and I see Kaname being kind to the girls, carrying as many gifts as he can.

I sigh, and lean my head back.

I think of what Fabrica said about altering my appearance. What would I have looked like otherwise? Imagine; would I have been blonde?

Ha, that's a thought!

I'm a little resentful, though. My life has been messed with, I'm just a...replacement. I'm not the real thing...so why does Fabrica expect me to be?

I turn my gaze to the left, and gasp.

I see my parents. My mother, my father, my brother.

They're crying.

I know it's for me. I've probably gone from the real world, disappeared straight off the Earth. They can search for me...but they sure as hell won't find me.

I feel tears come to my eyes now as I look at them. They sadness is because of me. They've been forced to give me up, because of some stupid artwork!

I clench my fists on my skirt, and arch my back as I burst into tears. Silent sobs again, of course.

I don't want to ruin everybody else's happy day.

My tears crawl down my cheeks, dripping onto my jacket.

"It's not fair," I cry, my voice wavering several times. "It's not fair!"

I breath harshly, uneven air scratching my throat.

I sharply inhale, and stare once more at the vision of my grieving family.

"Take me back," I demand, talking to nobody, yet knowing that the Spirits are listening. "Please...just get me out of here!"

Surprisingly, I hear a reply

"_I am sorry, Yuuki, but I cannot do that," _the head Spirit apologises. _The worlds will be in havoc. Don't you understand, Yuuki? You have to sacrifice your old life for everybody else...or do you want them to suffer? Every single world...this world you reside in, everyone you know there...do you want to see them hurt?" _

My tear-streaked eyes examine the cheerful faces of the fan-girls. As bratty as they are, they don't deserve havoc. Even the vampires don't deserve it.

Zero doesn't deserve it.

It doesn't stop me from being upset.

"Isn't there another way?" I ask, pleading entering my voice.

"_Not unless you wish this fate upon another."_

"I don't want that," I reply, my sobs clashing with my words. "Nobody should have to endure something this cruel."

"_Then no; there isn't another way," _Fabrica solemnly answers. "_Think of it as a noble cause." _With that, I know that she has gone, and with her my family.

I breathe shakily, trying to clear my mind, when I hear a voice.

"Yuuki?" Kaname Kuran stand above me. "Is everything okay?"

No, you idiot, of course everything isn't okay! I want to shout that, I want to shout at everything...but that isn't fair on him; he was only worried.

I wipe furiously at my eyes, but I do not stand.

"Everything's fine, Kaname-sama," I reply. "I have something in my both of my eyes."

He does not smile. Instead, he kneels before me and lifts my chin so that I meet his gaze.

"What is the matter, Yuuki?" He softly asks. "You cannot fool me."

I sniff.

"It's nothing; I don't want to talk about it," I quench another round of tears.

Kaname pulls me into a comforting embrace. I gasp in shock, and momentarily forget my sadness.

"Kaname-sama?" I ask, muffled against his chest. He's so warm...it's surprising, considering he's a vampire.

I compare his scent to Zero's. Kaname is clean, and smells slightly of peppermint, with just a touch of...a light cologne?

"Yuuki," he murmurs. "You can tell me what is wrong...it won't change what I think of you."

I shuffle my head, and attempt to pull myself free.

"Well, thank you, Kaname-sama," I say, "But I really should be getting back to the chocolate giving!"

I try to stand, but am a little shaky on my feet, and end up falling.

Kaname catches me in his arms. He has stood, and I am held bridal style.

"Yuuki," the Kuran softly whispers in my ear. "Sometimes I really wonder how you managed to go on."

"Huh?" I try to turn my head, and wiggle out of his hold, but I am firmly in his grasp.

"I marvel at your strength," he continues in an undertone. "And have been determined to always be there for you. What is the matter, Yuuki?"

I rest back against his chest, slightly grateful at having a shoulder to cry on. I let out a not-so-silent, but not fan-girl distracting sob.

"Everything is just so abdominal a the moment!" I whimper. "This wasn't supposed to happen to me!"

He soothes me quietly, and runs a gentle hand in my hair.

"It's all going to be okay, Yuuki," he murmurs. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you..."

I sniff, raise my head and wish that that could be the case.

He cannot stop Fabrica. I covet him being able to do so...but he is unable to cease her plans for me.

I nod.

"It's okay now, Kaname-sama," I truthfully say. I smile sadly. "Thank you."

His gaze remains worried, but softens.

"I'm always there, Yuuki," he gives me a lonely half-smile, before setting me down. "Good-bye."

I rush over to the gate where I see some rowdy fan-girls.

Damn it, Zero! He's ditched!

I fruitlessly attempt to hold them back, but to no avail.

They rush forward as they see Kaname returning to the path, edging away.

I am pushed to the ground, my uniform going haywire and my limbs flailing about.

"HEY!" I hear Zero deciding to finally help out. "SHUT UP AND GO BACK BEHIND THE GATE!"

Everyone is so freaked by Zero, that they actually obey.

I open my eyes, and notice a small square lying in front of my eyes.

Ah! I nearly scream in terror. It's Yuuki's gift for Kaname! Can't let that be seen!

Too late.

Zero has retrieved it.

I flinch, waiting for him to start yelling at me again, but all he does is throw it at the back of Kaname.

"Kuran!" He yells. The vampire turns around, and catches it in his hand with amazing ability.

I am flustered.

"Um-how?" I stammer, wondering how Zero could embarrass me like this!

Zero just remains emotionless.

"You dropped that."

Kaname examines it, and sees the writing, which shows who it from. He smiles at me, with less loneliness than usual.

"Thank you...Yuuki," he softly says, before turning away.

I am blushing. There is no doubt about that.

" Stupid, stupid, stupid, ZERO!" I scream, as the fan-girls begin to disperse. "How could you do that?"

He glares back at me.

"I GOT IRRITATED WATCHING YOU!" He retorts. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE IT TO HIM?"  
I look away.

"I thought it would be a little...bothersome to him," I reply. "Plus, major embarrassing."

Zero scowled.

"You're a wimp," he comments.

I turn around to hit him, but then I notice that he isn't there.

"Zero?"  
I clench my fists.

This is all so confusing.

I know that something big is coming up. I don't need my memories to know that.

I just want to remember...so badly.

**Thanks for reading, please review. I'm not in a good mood, but I felt like I should update...**


	7. The Secret of This Time

**HI :) Back again :)**

**Thank you to all who reviewed. Would be amazingly grateful is you could do so again at the end of this chapter...?**

** To Princess de la Luna: Thank you...I'm all good now :)**

** To Rikka: Haha, thank you :) That is very surprising...the first reviewer of the first chapter that I had ever written was a flamer... :(**

**To IluvZero and Pocky Yum: Thank you :)**

** To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Shirayuki isn't dead, she's trying to keep herself alive, actually, and you'll see more of that in later chapters :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! Enjoy the rest of your day :)**

Secrets.

Adumbrated truths hidden from the eyes of the ignorant.

Until they are revealed I shall cast myself unto the hardest barrier that separates us...for that is all that I can do.

I am innocent. My mind is optimistic.

Or, at least, it was.

My mind is used to truths being hidden from me...even in the most dire of situations. I have had to adjust, and only after everything is right again, will I finally confront the secrets.

Now, after all that I have experienced, after all that I have lost... I have changed.

Optimism will now blind my weary eyes.

* * *

_**The Secrets of This Time: **_

I hobble along the corridor of the headmaster's residence, leaning against the wall for support. Despite my tiredness, I am seething.

Zero ditched for the rest of the chocolate-giving, leaving me to fend off over-excited fan-girls.

"Geez," I mutter. "He is so gonna get a punch in the face...prepare yourself, awesome Ninja Skills."

I now am in my pink top again, with a white towel slung loosely over my shoulders. I growl, and open the bathroom door.

"Zero?" I see the silver haired boy slumping against the wall. I am about to go off at him, when I notice his expression. It's not exactly defeated, just an exhausted-from-fighting look. He has just had a shower, and his pants are soaked- which means he did a poor job of drying himself- and he has thrown his shirt over his shoulders like a blanket. There is so much water on his face that I cannot distinguish it from shower water, or tears.

I immediately am shocked.

In fact...he reminds me of how I was earlier.

In any other situation, I would gone off at him, but I feel like his expression is mirroring mine from when I saw my parents.

I kneel down silently beside him, feeling awkward, but determined to make him feel better.

"What happened?" I ask quietly, no sure if I will get an answer.

He remains soundless. Water drips from his face, yet I am still unable to identify what it was.

I am gripped by a sudden desire to know whether he was crying or not.

I retrieve my towel and ruffle his hair and face with it, drying him.

"You'll catch get pneumonia, you stupid idiot," I scowl, a little embarrassed now. I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable now that I am so close to a near-half-naked Zero. I fix his shirt. "Do your shirt up, you lazy slob, what if a girl- or worse, the Chairman- were to walk through that door right now?"

He remains unmoving and does not respond.

"Geez, some people are never pleased," I scowl.

I frown, and do the unthinkable.

I retrieve the last, round chocolate that Yuuki made, and I unwrap it.

"Here you go... A chocolate. Now eat!" I demand, holding the little brown ball out to Zero. "You look like a freakin ghost..." I place the ball to his lips, and I feel a half-smile tug at mine when I see his cute expression.

His eyes are wide, speaking of wonder as to why I went to this trouble. His cheeks are slightly red, and I know that he is pleased that I did give him a new gift. His lips part, accepting the chocolate, and I see it roll around on his tongue.

Then I see him grimace.

"Hey," I growl warningly. "Even if it's terrible, you're gonna suck it up and eat it. It's the only time I've given you something different."

I stand and go to walk away, when something catches my eyes.

Leaning down, I pick up a white tablet.

It has weird inscriptions on it, but I don't know what it means:

**BLIXXXV063**

I take one last look at the unresponsive Zero, before I leave him.

* * *

That night, I realise that Fabrica was true to her word.

I am reliving Yuuki's memories in my sleep!  
_I am younger...NO! YUUKI is younger, probably about thirteen?_

_The chairman sits at the table, reading and Zero is staring out the window._

_I burn with the desire to ask a question, but am not sure whether I want to hear the answer._

"_What is it, Yuuki?" The Chairman asks, kindly. _

_I blink. _

"_How did you know that I wanted to talk?" _

_He smiles._

"_You have a habit of sucking on you lower lip when you want to ask me something," he answers. "What is it?"_

_I frown._

"_How...how do vampires survive?" I tentatively ask. "They usually need blood." _

_Zero scowls._

"_They take what they want from innocent humans," he seethes. The chairman shakes his head._

"_Whilst that is the case with some vampires," he replies. "It is not the same with peaceful vampires."_

_I perk up._

"_Like Kaname-sama?" _

_The headmaster nods._

"_Yes, like Kaname," he agrees. "Peaceful vampires like him survive on a nifty little invention called the Blood Tablet."_

_I am curious._

"_And what is that?"_

"_The Blood Tablet is exactly what it says, or almost," the chairman explains. "When mixed with water, it creates a blood-like substance, and is a substitute for the blood of others."  
"It's not perfect," Zero speaks up from the back. "Those beasts don't want to have them."_

_The Headmaster nods solemnly._

"_It is true that some vampires do not wish to differ from their eating habits," he agrees grimly, "But the peaceful vampires tolerate the Blood Tablets."_

_I nod, accepting this answer._

"_Can I see one?" I ask. The Chairman looks surprised for a second, but then shrugs, and walks out of the room._

_Zero glares at me._

"_Why do you want to see one?" He growls. _

_I frown at him._

"_I just want to be able to recognise it!" I reply cheerfully. He scowls and returns his gaze outside._

_The headmaster returns with a small tablet._

_I thank him and look at the pill._

_It has some engravings on it:_

_**BLIXXXV063 **_

_I smile and the memory starts to fade away._

* * *

I wake with a gasp.

I recognise it! This just makes me all the more confused, though.

I frown and run a hand through my hair.

What the hell was a Blood Tablet doing in the Headmaster's bathroom?

* * *

I wake, glad that I could sleep a little longer than usual. The headmaster said that there was no need for us to patrol last night, due to the fact that the girls had had their fill of the Night Class boys.

I yawn loudly and turn over...and land unceremoniously on the floor.

I groan. I'm so used to a queen bed, that a single is really cramping my style.

"Yuuki?" Yori is at the window again, all ready for school. Her books are in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Yori," if only that were true...

I hurry to get dressed, and run after the retreating back of my human friend.

Obviously, in class, it doesn't take my eyes long to droop.

I dream of Zero, and of the memory in which Yuuki met him. I already know this one easily, but I felt like I had relived last night, when he sat silently as I helped him.

Sure, he has opened up to me...considering when I first saw him-no, when Yuuki first saw him- but there is a place in his heart that he has kept away from everyone.

I know that that is where the secret lies.

* * *

A voice is shaking me awake.

"Yo! Yuuki!" Zero stands above me with a book in his hands. "I'm finished here. Do your supplementary lessons, and meet me on patrol."  
I roll my eyes at him.

"Whatever, you could have at least woken me earlier," I scowl.

He shrugs.

"Just hurry up."

* * *

I stand on the balcony, surveying the school grounds with a weary eye.

When will this confusion fade away in revelation? When will this agony end? Because I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.

The full moon shines over the land, illuminating shadows, yet not distinguishing darkness. Taunting whispers of the wind fly past the school, shifting as they please. The lake is just visible, reflecting the perfect moon in it's rippling waters.

I sigh, and lean on the hand-hold.

I've always been paranoid, thinking that I'm second-best, just a tool. I've been right. I've been used, dragged without warning into something that I would have much rather avoided.

The wind picks up strands of my hair, making them fly along, dancing with melancholy movements, when I hear a sudden noise.

I look down and see Zero standing at the floor below me, surrounded by Night Class members, and they look angry. It's so like him to piss them off.

I better get down there before something happens.

I remove my staff from my pouch and leap over the edge.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" I yell with as much authority that I can muster. I land behind Zero, all in an awesome (ninja-induced) stance. "Fighting is prohibited! It says so in the handbook you were all handed at the start of term! If you really want to fight, then bring it on!" I hold my staff out threateningly.

They regard me curiously.

Then Kain holds his hands out.

"Come on, everyone," he says. "Let's go back to class."

Ruka nods.

"Yeah, I don't feel like it anymore," she agrees.

They disappear into the shadows. I turn and glare accusingly at Zero.

"What the hell was that all about?" I yell. He is silent, his back turned to me.

"Just leave me alone," he murmurs, before walking away.

* * *

I stand there, more than a little shocked. I am pissed.

Well, SORRY for worrying about you, Zero! It's not my fault that you're in a bad mood!

I think that it is time...for my ninja skills to earn their redemption.

I SHALL GO SLAP ZERO!  
Wait, I need to find him first... he went over near the main building...near the ethics classroom.

I rush over there, pounding up the steps, wondering if I'm actually going the right way.

"Zero!" I yell once I reach the the corridor. "Where are you, you son of a-"

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," a hoarse voice interrupts my tirade of insults.

I whirl around, to literally slap the crap out of the jerk, when I feel someone grip my attacking hand and my chin.

Zero has me in a tight hold while he stands behind me.

"Don't look," he murmurs.

I am confused. This is one weird cuddle.

My cheeks turn beet red, however, when I feel Zero's tongue lick my neck, applying a small amount of pressure.

"Zero?" I gasp. Next, something hard touches my neck, something sharp.

I feel a slicing pain stab through my neck, and I cry out as drops of blood stain my uniform.

What the hell is going on? Zero?  
I wince, and try to worm my way out of his grasp. My neck hurts; his bite hurts.

"ZERO!" I scream, as I manage to pull free.

I am a little woozy, and I lean onto the hand-rail of the stairs for support.

My gaze is incredulous and fearful as I pant for breath and stare at Zero.

His eyes are blood red, shining in the darkness like glowing rubies.

A voice from a forgotten memory of Yuuki's rings in my head:

_Eyes with a blood-red lustre,_

Large, white fangs gleam in the moonlight.

_Fangs protruding obscenely from his lips..._

He seems to snap back to the present, and his eyes are widening in horror at what he's done.

_A beast in human form..._

"Yuuki..."

_This is his true self..._

I stare at him, unable to comprehend what is happening, unable to process what has taken place.

_A vampire..._

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

We stand unmoving, on two pillars that separate us, the distance harder to navigate than first thought.

Time is still.

I look at Zero, his face full of anguish and pain.

I probably look fearful.

I am fearful.

Footsteps approach us, but I still cannot move.

"Yuuki?" I finally turn my head to see a surprised Kaname Kuran.

I try to speak, but am speechless.

Kaname takes one look at Zero and I, and moves between us, pushing me behind his back.

"So, Zero Kiryu," he is angry. I can sense that. He just isn't the type to scream and shout. "Have you finally been reduced to a blood-thirsty monster?"

What's going to happen?  
Kaname is furious, Zero is vulnerable.

I step between them, holding my hands out to shield Zero. I know that it is right.  
He needs my protection for all the times that he has kept me from harm.

I can't give up on him now.

Unfortunately, when I do this, my mind goes all fuzzy, making my stumble, and finally fall.

I squint up at Zero's eyes, and I want to tell him that it's okay.

The tornado of blackness engulfs me before I ever get the chance.

* * *

_It's cold._

White snow...

_What is white? What is snow?  
I am in a snowy mountain scape...my mittens being painted white by countless falling snowflakes._

It is something that isn't red. It is something that isn't warm.

_Then something that is red...is what?_

_I hear footsteps, and look up to see a rugged-up man approaching me._

"_Hello, little girl," he greets, with malice clear in his voice. "Are you lost? I guess it's okay for me to...drink your blood then.."_

A vampire. They are...

_He moves forward to grab a hold of me, and I whimper in terror._

"_No, please...don't!" _

_Then blood is splattered everywhere, as another vampire stands over me._

"_You are a disgrace to all vampires," his lip curls in disgust._

Beasts in human form...who drink the blood from living humans.

_The vampire, a beautiful brown-haired young man, regards me._

Vampires do exist...

"_Are you alright?" _

_I stare up at him...and nodded meekly. _

You just don't realise they're there...


	8. The Decisions of This Time

Courage.

Pushing past fear until the realities are revealed.

Some possess courage. Others do not.

Those others are branded as cowards, people who didn't have the gall to face fear.

That is incorrect.

These people, who ran from danger, can be called cowards, but they are the smart ones. They are the ones who realise the inconceivable truth that is constantly banging itself on the face of heroes.

Courage is just a fancy word for stupidity.

* * *

_**The Decisions of This Time **_

I woke, my eyes being pierced by the moonlight creeping in through the floor-length window. Speckles of dust become visible before me, and I try to focus on just one, but they constantly slip away.

I breathe softly, not wanting to fully awaken yet.

Because to be awake, is to be forced to face painful truths.

Truths that I don't want to face.

Damn you, Fabrica. I would've known that this was coming if you hadn't blocked my mind.

I don't see why knowledge is so terrible, when all ignorance will succeed in forcing upon me is this excruciatingly painful reality.

I sit up, and realise that I rest upon a couch.

"So you're awake?" A voice reaches my adjusting ears. I whirl around, and become dizzy. What's this? Blood rushes to my head, forcing me to fall back down. I hear a chuckle. "But still bearing some after-effects, I see."

Laying down, I turn me head to the side, my eyes wide open, and see Kaname sitting lazily on a chair nearby. Just by looking at him, I can tell that his anger has subsided.

His eyebrows crease.

"Are you alright?" He asks, leaning forward in worry.

I realise that I must have been silent for too long. Innocently, as if wondering why I wouldn't be okay, I nod.

He smiles his lonely smile in relief.

He stands and walks over to me. Kneeling down, he puts a hand on my cheek, as if doing so would keep me there with him forever.

I'm surprised, and this causes a light blush to tinge my upper cheek. He chuckles again.

"If you have enough blood left in you for it to rush to your cheeks, then it seems you shall be okay," he murmurs, smiling his distant smile at me.

He removes his hand, and walks over to the window.

I look around.

Where are we? I think, and grimace in worry. I can't ask that! Kaname will be all weird then...

As if on cue, the transparent figures of Yuuki and the Chairman enter the room:

"_And this, Yuuki, is your room!" The chairman announces happily. Yuuki just stares at the bed with longing. "Ah... you must want some sleep! I'll let you rest, then!"_

_He exits the room, and Yuuki fades away._

I gingerly peel myself away from the couch and tenderly move toward the stool that sits before a vanity desk. I plop myself down on it, and awkwardly look around.

"Hi..." I murmur to rid the room of silence. Kaname looks slightly amused.

I narrow my eyes.

"What's so funny, you little- Ah!" I gasp in pain, as I move my neck to the left, and a small line of fire runs up my neck. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID BITEMARK?"

Kaname looks taken aback, and I curse myself for my terrible acting... no, wait... Fabrica told me to just be myself. I grin evilly on the inside; bad move, Fabrica...bad move...

The pureblood walks over to me, and I hold up a hand.

"It's alright now, Kaname," I say. "I'm all gooooood." I exaggerate the 'oo' in 'good' to make it sound casual.

He leans forward and cups my chin in his hand, and seizes my protesting arm.

"No," he murmurs, squeezing my fingers. "Show me your wound."

"Personal space, dude; seriously," I reply, though a blush is obvious on my cheeks. He tugs at my collar. I wince. "Geez, you know that this uniform is going to take years to finally get the blood out of it? Fashion dilemma!"

He chuckles at this, and examines my bitemark.

"The blood has stopped flowing...but the puncture wounds," he muses softly. "He really pierced you deeply."

I look at him, and imagine my over-protective father in his place. He'd be fussing, there's no doubt about that. After I was okay, he'd personally go and kill the person that did this to me.

I then return to the reality; it's Kaname from Vampire Knight, who is before me now.

He stares at me intensely.

"Yuuki," he murmurs. "Does it hurt?"

My eyes widen, and I feel something roll down my cheek; a tear. I'm crying, and I struggle to contain the pain that is attempting to burst from my heart.

Kaname places his hand gently on my knee.

"Are you afraid of vampires now, Yuuki?" He asks.

I raise an eyebrow at him. Haha, he thinks that I'm scared of him now! That's a lot of crap.

I shake my head.

"Nah," I reply, grinning. "You guys are a load of wimps! One jab from my staff-thingy, and you're not very happy!"

He is slightly shocked. Even with his calm, cool composure, I can tell that.

Bingo! Defying Fabrica is fun!

I frown suddenly. The only question that remains is, how was I able to?  
There is a knock on the door, and the Headmaster enters the room.

"Kaname, shouldn't you be in class?" He asks. "The Night Class is starting to get noisy over the smell of blood."

The vampire nods and stands.

"Alright," he mutters, and with one last look at me, he leaves the room.

The Chairman is quiet for a moment.

I speak up.

"Self-reflection time, is it?" I ask.

He ignores me, gazing solemnly at the ground. This is a side of the Headmaster that I haven't seen until Rido...whoo.

"I've taken Zero to his dorms," he finally informs me, whilst retrieving a band-aid and placing it on my neck. "I'm sorry that I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth before, Yuuki."

I nod.

"You should be," I say, then I frown. "Oh, and why weren't there any signs before? I mean, apart from the weird looks he gave my neck sometimes and-oh, that was a sign..."

The Chairman sighs.

"He was human, up until four years ago," he explains. My eyes widen. "A vampire attacked the Kiryu family. Zero barely survived. When he was found, there were deep puncture wounds on his neck."

I'm shocked. He was attacked by a vampire?  
"Wait...so he was human before, and now he's not," I slowly repeat. "Because he was bitten by one?"

The Headmaster is silent.

"Yuuki, you think that it is only legend?" He finally asks. I frown, not quite knowing where he was coming from. "Humans that, after getting bitten by a vampire, turn into a vampire themselves?" He reaches forward and touches my band-aided neck. "It's true. There are some vampires who can turn humans into their own kind. A handful of them; known as 'Pureblood' vampires."

I gingerly reach up to my neck, and brush the bloodied skin.

"Pureblood..." I repeat softly. What if...?

The Chairman rushes to assure me.

"Yuuki, you don't have to worry," he reassures me. "Zero obviously isn't a Pureblood. You aren't going to turn into a vampire."

I nod, then raise my head, still a little over-whelmed.

"Could I have a little alone time, please?" I quietly ask. "I just need some time to think."

The Chairman agrees, and shoots me a concerned look, before leaving me in peace.

* * *

It is here that I wallow in self-same thoughts.

Zero...you're a bloody idiot.

Why didn't you tell anyone? You told me you hated vampires!  
So...have you been hating yourself for four years?  
No offence, Zero...but kind of rings of emo...

* * *

"_Zero?" my voice is tentative, cautiously seeking the company of the silver-haired boy. "Are you there, Zero?"_

"_What do you want?" A voice scowls from the interior of the morbidly dark room._

_I enter, treading carefully, in case there's something on the floor._

"_I was wondering if I could talk to you...?" I leave the question hanging in the air. _

_After a moment's hesitation, the boy relents._

"_Whatever," he mutters reluctantly. "If you have to."_

_I nod._

"_Were you ever bullied, Zero?" I ask. "Before you came here, I mean."_

_I gingerly sit beside him, and stare at his face, illuminated by the pale moonlight that streaked into his otherwise black room._

_He turns and looks at me._

"_Why do you ask?" He replies. _

_I twirl my two thumbs together._

"_Well, it's not that much," I murmur quietly. "I just got teased a little bit today."  
Zero scoffs._

"_By who?"_

_I shrug, as if it didn't really matter, but after I see his glare, I tell him._

"_Takako Miyasumi," I reply. "After I told people that I was friends with Kaname-sama, she came up to me and said that I was too ugly to be Kaname-sama's friend."  
I sniffed a little, remembering how low and unworthy I had felt._

"_I mean," I continue. "I've always known that I wasn't good enough for him. He's so beautiful, and I'm...well...anyway, the things that he must have seen...the things that he must have done...I must seem incredibly minor to him-"_

"_That's stupid," Zero cuts me off. "He's a vampire. You're not. That already makes you a hundred times better than he is."_

_I stare at him in wonder._

"_Zero..."  
"And don't get worked up about what those fan-girls said, either," he scowls. "If they like that...vampire... then they aren't worth it."_

_I look at him, entirely used to him insulting Kaname-sama.  
I smile. _

"_Thanks, Zero!" I say in all my countenance. I lean over and give him a tight cuddle. "You're the best friend ever!"_

_He scowls._

"_Get off me!" He growls, but he doesn't make any move to push me away._

_I don't know why, but those girls never bothered me again._

_I did know, however, that I'd always want to repay the favour that Zero did for me that day._

* * *

I jerk awake.

"Stupid memories," I growl.

I sit up, yawning.

"Morning, Yori!" I cheerfully say.

I hear no reply.

"Yori?" I open my eyes and gasp. I stayed in the Headmaster's residence all night! Yori must have been so worried!  
"ARGH!" I scream. I run to put on my uniform, but then scowl as I remember that it is blood-stained.

Dammit, I'll have to borrow another one.

Rushing downstairs, I tear open the closet and grab the spare that is my size.

After being changed, I run to the Sun Dorm.

* * *

I sigh, tilting my head on an angle so that I can look out the window. The sun mixed with the shadows of the trees, creating distorted silhouettes in the daylight.

Class has ended.

I decide to sit up, stretching like a cat and yawning.

Yori sits quietly beside me. She wasn't that worried. She'd assumed that if something bad had happened, she'd have been told about it.

"Zero isn't here today," she stated whilst rearranging her books.

I nod, and awkwardly smile, raising a hand to my head.

"Yeah," I reply. "He caught a cold or something, and now he isn't well."

She just gave me a 'hmm'.

I haven't actually seen Zero since.

He's probably all alone, wallowing in self-hate.

I sit up.

Wait...self-hate...wanting to kill himself...emo...

"Zero!" I gasp, before kicking back my chair.

I rush past the gaggling girls and cheerful boys, pushing my way through here and there.

Zero might try to kill himself! If he's such an emo...

I run to his room, and kick open the door- awesome ninja-skills style.

Zero sits on his bed, slumped, with a gun pointed at his head.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU LITTLE EMO-BASTARD!" I yell, doing the first thing that comes to mind; I jump on top of him, pushing him down to the bed, keeping his arm held firm against the sheets.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask, accusing. "Huh! Just tell me what, you suicidal buggar!"

He stares despondently at me for a moment.

"Nothing," he finally mutters.

I scowl.

"Don't lie to me!" I shout at him. "The safety catch is off and-!"

"Why did you come here?" He interrupts me.

I'm so caught on guard that I'm speechless.

Zero stares at me, then grips my wrists and switches our positions. He glares down at me.

Reaching down, he rips the band-aid off my neck.

"You heard it too, didn't you?" He asks me. "The sound of your blood being drunk by me. After such a hair-raising experience, you can't act like nothing's changed." He gets off me and goes to walk out of the room. "So don't interfere any more."

He leaves me lying there.

* * *

_I stand with Zero outside the Headmaster's residence. The Chairman had insisted that we take a photo to commemorate the first day of High School._

_Zero stood firmly in front of me, unsmiling. I scowled._

"_Cmon, Zero!" I yelled playfully from behind him. I tried to jump up to his face, using his shoulder as support. "Smile for the camera!"_

_He turns to sternly face me._

"_Let me go, Yuuki," he growled._

_I grinned._

"_NO!" _

I break out of this memory, and relive another that I'd already witnessed.

"_You're the best friend ever, Zero!" I said, as I hugged the silver-haired boy tightly.  
_I shook my head.

All through Yuuki's years...and now through my memories...we'd always been together!

I don't care if he's meant to leave or anything; I'm not giving up on him yet!

I snatch up the gun and run out the door, rushing after him.

* * *

Running isn't easy after you've had your blood sucked mercilessly. I'm woozy, and I stumble countless times, but I push on, always looking at the retreating back of Zero.

If I don't continue...he'll be gone forever.

"Stop!" I yell, as I crash against the gate wall in tiredness. "Stop...or I'll...I'll shoot...you..." I gasp for air.

I feel a pair of hands cover my own.

"Stop it, or you'll injure your shoulders," Zero says, gripping the gun. "Let go of it, Yuuki."

He meant for me to let go of the gun, but when he said that, I felt like the gun represented him. And, if I let go of it, then I'd be letting go of him.

"I won't!" I gasp, panting heavily. "I don't...I don't want to let you go like this, Zero."

The silver-haired boy's grip on the gun tightens.

"I couldn't stop myself from devouring you," he tells me solemnly. He turn the gun on himself. "What's to stop me...from killing my prey next time?"

I gasp inwardly, and my eyes widen.

Zero, upon noticing this, stares intensely at me.

"Shoot me," he firmly orders. "You're afraid of me...aren't you?"

He lets go of the gun and steps away.

"Aim for the heart, hold it steady with both hands," he says quietly. "Remember; it's not a sin to kill a vampire."

He turns away from me.

I pant in inward pain. He can't be like this...he can't...

I leap forward, and wrap my arms around him. He freezes in shock.

"I didn't understand anything," I murmur, as my finger latch tight onto his jacket. "But I've been with you...for four years. I'm NOT afraid of you, Zero."

My grip tightens, as if he'll slip between my fingers if I hold him too loosely.

"I can stop you," I firmly say. "If, when the time comes, you want me to stop you, I'll be able to."

He's silent, giving me no sign of acceptance. I push on.

"Do you hear me?" I ask, inhaling unevenly, caught in heart-felt pain. "I'll do it. _I'll do it for you!"_

I'm decided. My heart is devoted.

Yuuki may be all for Kaname, but I have to be on Zero's side now.

Whether this was supposed to happen or not, I'm not letting Zero go.

I'm his ally... now and always. And if Fabrica protests against my claim, telling me that this isn't Yuuki's destiny, then there is only one response I will give her:

_I write my own destiny._


	9. The Compensation of This Time

**HI :) **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN V.K Please drop a review :)**

Loyalty.

A fierce emotion that can torture a conscience, or comfort a wounded soul.

It forces you to take someone's side, opposing your dearest friend, accepting something that you would rather not.

Is it worth it?

It is a twister of minds, warping the line between good and bad, until you no longer distinguish either.

What should you do...when you have to harm others because you value loyalty more? What should you do...when you have to choose; even if doing so would wreak terrible consequences on the other?

What could you do?

How could you refuse that which you owe the most?

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Compensation of This Time:**_

I growl in hunger, as I rush out the door, my destination... the Headmaster's kitchen.

I'm famished, and you know what? When I'm hungry, I want to beat the crap out of anybody in a hundred-mile radius!  
…

Do I need therapy?  
I stomp my way through the foyer, and burst into the kitchen, clutching my stomach.

"**_I'm so hungry!" _**I growl, kicking over a chair. The Headmaster is standing over the stove, dressed in a disturbing pink, frilly apron.

"Yuuki! Ohayoo!" He greets me, acting as if I had not just left my awesome boot mark on his chair. "Come here for breakfast, ne? What would you like?"

I groan.

"Anything!"

The Chairman smiles and dumps a bowl in front of me.

Without thinking, I snatch a spoon from the tabletop, and dig in.

"Mm, this is good!" I exclaim in delight, as my stomach purrs in content. "What's is it?"

The Chairman stands hovering at the door.  
"Fried dog's kidneys!" The Headmaster replies simply, before running away.

Yeah... remember; 'my stomach purrs in content?'

Scratch that.

* * *

I trudge along the corridor, headed for Zero's room.

"Zero's gonna get a fist in his face..." I sang to myself. Look, I was tired, okay? "And I'm gonna get my whistle back..."

Yes, Zero had stolen my Disciplinary Committee whistle, and I needed that! Or, at least... I did tomorrow...but I need to show him that he can't just go around stealing peoples' things!

I storm around the corner and collide harshly with something solid.

"ARGH!" I yell, as I go flying back. "SON OF A BITCH!"  
Just before I hit the ground, a hand swiftly wraps around my waist, keeping me in place.

I prepare to turn my death glare onto maximum, when I stare up into lavender eyes.  
Zero.

I gasp slightly, as the distance between our faces is very limited. Even from here I can feel his hot breath gently caressing my cheeks.

His eyes gaze back at me in shock, capturing the emotions that they held moments before.

Worry, fear, and guilt.

A blush begins to grow on my face, and I try to hide it by yelling.

"OI!" I yell, berating him about the whole him-biting-me thing. "YA DIDN"T KILL ME, SO GET OVER IT!"  
He is shocked, but then hauls me up to my feet.

I close my eyes, and open my mouth to go off at the silver-haired boy, but Zero flicks my forehead again.

"You're such a klutz," he insults me.

I gape in disbelief. Oh no, he didn't!

"Little buggar, I'd punch you right now if I didn't want to know where my whistle is!" I growl.

Zero regards me lazily, leaning against the wall.

"That piece of junk?" He replies. "I was going somewhere and I found it in my pocket. I threw it away."

I gasp in anger.

"THAT'S MY ONLY WHISTLE!" I shriek. He shrugs.

"Not my fault."

"YOU SON OF A-" I go to throw curses at him, but I'm interrupted by every door in the boy's dorm opening simultaneously.

"SHUT UP, YUUKI-CHAN!" Every boy but Zero, seemed to yell.

I blush in embarrassment.

"Hehe; sorry!" I sheepishly grin.

I turn away from Zero, tugging on his jacket arm to make him move with me.

"I'm angry, Zero," I growl in a level voice. "You didn't tell me a thing."

We walk towards the Headmaster's residence again.

"I mean," I continue. "Where were you even going?"

He shrugs.

"To settle things."

I shake my head in frustration.

Little Mr Riddles today, are we? I didn't know that you were that smart... I send millions of curses his way.

We arrive at the Headmaster's office.

I knock three times on the door.

"Headmaster?" I call, opening it. "We'd like to talk to you."

Zero and I gape in horror at what we are greeted with.

"Good morning!" The Chairman sings, dancing around the office like a maniac. He also happens to hold in his hands a white uniform. Three guesses as to who it was for. "You came at the perfect time! Look at this!"

He brandishes the clothes around like they were a god-send.

"IT'S A NIGHT CLASS UNIFORM FOR KIRYU!" He sang. "I wonder if it will it will look good on him?"  
I look wearily across to Zero, knowing that he'd be kinda touchy with this subject.

Zero walks right up to the Chairman with the anger of the heavens reverberating in his stormy eyes.

SLAP!

I stifle a giggle.

CHAIRMAN JUST GOT BITCHSLAPPED! Ha, ha! Get it? I said that Zero was- oh, never mind...

Zero's hand-print is clearly visible on the Headmaster's cheek, and the man prods his face gently.

The silver-haired boy turns to me.

"I'm leaving," he growls, and goes to walk out the door. I let out a cry of worry, and latch on to his arm.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" I yell back at him.

The Chairman is still pouting.

"At least let me say it; I'm the Headmaster!" He sulks. Then he smiles, looking at Zero's turned back in relief. "You seem to be feeling better, however."

Zero pauses, but the Headmaster says no more.

I turn to the Chairman.

"There's something that I'd like to say!" I announce. The Headmaster looks curiously at me. I clear my throat. "Now, Zero may be a vampire, but do you seriously expect me to be the ONLY Disciplinary Committee member?"

The Chairman holds up a hand.

"Now, Yuuki-"

"DON'T 'Now, Yuuki' ME!" I cut him off. "IF ZERO IS TRANSFERRED TO THE VAMPIRIC NIGHT CLASS, THEN I WILL PERSONALLY GO OVER TO THE MOON DOOM, AND KICK HIS SORRY, LITTLE ASS BACK HERE!"

Everyone is astonished at my outburst.

I am grinning devilishly inside.

Fabrica, are you enjoying this?  
The Headmaster smiles ruefully, and scratches his head.

"Well, you are right, of course," he replies. "We need Kiryu as a guardian in addition to your help, Yuuki." He reaches into his pocket and retrieves an item. "Here, put this bracelet on, Yuuki."

He hands it to me.

It has a perfectly square diamond in the middle, which is meant as the main attraction...or well, object of the bracelet. Engraved on it is a rose, with it's middle a slightly rounded square with red triangles creating the illusion of the inner of a flower. The outer petals are also triangles, yet more distinguished. Outside this queer shape, are three pointed pentagons, the edges of the adjacent sides of the 'triangle of the pentagon' were protruding like the roof of a Chinese House. There were four of these, and where there still remained space near them, rested black, thin and small diamonds that resemble stakes.

Where have I seen this before? It looks familiar.

The Headmaster beckons to Zero.

"Zero, cut your finger," he orders lightly. I turn to gape with Zero, when the silver-haired boy's neck catches my eye.

Now, don't think that I'm turning Vampire on everyone... I'm not.

The tattoo, the mark that I'd barely noticed on his neck before, I finally recognise it to be matching the crest on this bracelet!

CRAP! THAT MUST HAVE BEEN ONE PAINFUL TATTOO!

…

I want one.

MOVING ON!  
Zero is gently slicing his finger open. Ew... do vampires drink their own blood?  
I smile to myself.

I'm starting to get back into feeling like Shirayuki... It's nice.

The Headmaster grips both mine and Zero's hands; my bracelet-wearing one, and Zero's bloodied-up one.

Turning the silver-haired boy's hand so that the blood drips downward, the Headmaster is strangely serious.

A drop of Zero's blood lands on the bracelet crest, right within the four stakes.

Nothing happens.

"Uh... bang?" I say, to break the tiresome silence.

The Chairman seems unaffected by the lack of reaction.

"This is an ancient secret method used to tame vampires," the Chairman explains upon seeing our confusion.

I frown.

"Is it voodoo?" I ask excitedly, bobbing up and down. I think voodoo is funny!  
The Headmaster chuckles, and shakes his head. I scowl and stop my little bob.

"No, this bracelet, and this tattoo... are a pair in this spell," he says. The Chairman moves my the bracelet-and my hand- toward Zero's tattoo.

I'm staring at him incredulously.

As soon as the identical crests touch, lightening sparks between the two, cackling all around us that I'm afraid that I'll be hit. It spreads to above Zero and I, and creates solid, sharp stakes. Before either of us can move, the stakes are speeding towards Zero.

The silver-haired boy is pinned against the floor, arm and legs held down by the lightening stakes.

He has a bemused expression on his face, and I stifle a giggle.

The Headmaster looks down at the boy.

"It's alright; he can't move just now," he shrugs cheerfully, as if to say 'what can I do about it?' Zero is scowling. "Yuuki, if Kiryu goes berserk and tries to bite someone, it's up to you to stop him!"

I nod, just saying yes because the moment calls for it. I probably won't use it, it would be to much of a handicap to have to waste time reaching up to Zero's neck if I'm fighting with him.

The silver-haired boy scowls.

"Wasn't this tattoo supposed to stop me from turning into a vampire?" He glares accusingly at the Headmaster, who nods.

"Yes, it would have been better if things had turned out that way, so that's why I never told you about this spell," he explains ruefully. Then he becomes serious. "But, now that your vampire instincts have begun to kick in, there's no turning back. For your protection, and for that of the school, nobody in either Classes must know that you are a vampire. These are the terms for keeping you in the Day Class."

The Chairman frowns.

"Don't worry," he reassures Zero. "If you don't resist, you should be able to move in a moment. I'm sorry, I... didn't want to do this."  
Zero rests his head back on the floor wearily.

"It's alright."

The Chairman nods.

"Well, while you have to listen to me," the Headmaster says. "If you need blood... you're free to drink me anytime!" He gently pushes away his dead fox scarf to reveal his neck.

Zero is released right at this very moment, unfortunately for the Chairman.

A punch is now added to the Headmaster's earlier slap.

The silver-haired boy is furious.

"I FEEL LIKE I'VE BEEN SEXUALLY HARRASSED BY YOU!" He shouts. Huffing, he drags me to the door. "Cmon, Yuuki, we're leaving."  
From the floor, the Chairman calls out.

"Wait, Kiryu!" He croaks. "You've forgotten something! Two things actually!" The Chairman throws a BRAND NEW WHISTLE at Zero.

The silver-haired boy smirks slightly, remembering our earlier conversation.

I growl, about to burst.

Zero looks back at the Headmaster.

"Anything else?"

The Chairman nods.

"YES!" He croaks. "It's important!"

I scowl and brush Zero away.

"We'll continue this later!" I warn the silver-haired boy. "Just don't be late for class, you lazy slob!"

I storm down the stairs.

Cocky buggar stole my whistle, threw it away, was GIVEN another whistle, and DOESN'T GIVE IT TO ME AS COMPENSATION!  
I clench my fists.

Now where did he say he lost it?  
I hate to be the one who has to solve riddles... Now what did we say?

"_I'm angry, Zero," I growl in a level voice. "You didn't tell me a thing."_

_We walk towards the Headmaster's residence again. _

"_I mean," I continue. "Where were you even going?" _

_He shrugs._

"_To settle things."_

To settle things...

Hmm... what things would have to be settled...?

It obviously has to be in this school, leaving school grounds is forbidden, but what was Zero doing yesterday?  
Maybe he had homework? Maybe not...

Perhaps he saw some Day Class girls prowling around for some Night Class...

THE NIGHT CLASS!  
He must have gone to the Moon Dorm to fight things out with those Night Class students that he was going to face it off with the other night!

I nod.

So he lost my whistle around there... personally, I think it will take to long to search for it... maybe I could ask somebody who might have seen it... like... KANAME!  
"Yeah!" I grin, clenching my fists in determination.

* * *

I arrive at the Moon Dorm gate, and gingerly step through.

A wizened old man sits hunched inside... he must be the Gatekeeper.

"Um, Disciplinary Committee members are allowed through, ne?" I ask tentatively.

The man studies me for a few seconds, probably checking to see if I was a fake, but then shrugs.

"You aren't the first one," he croaks. "Alright, go on. The Dormitory is that way." He points.

As I walk through the elegant path that is surrounded by forest, I mutter to myself;

"Crazy old man, thinks that he could actually stand a chance against my awesome ninja-skills..."

I hum a little song quietly, as I ascend the steps, and knock on the door, before opening it.

Inside, I see a large foyer, where, opposite me and currently seated in one comfy looking couch, is Hanabusa Aidou.

"Yuuki-chan!" He says in surprise.

He is looking at me with interest.

The dormitory is more like a freakin mansion! Oh, wait... aren't the vampires here aristocrats? That'll explain it.

"Time for you guys to leave," Aidou announces, pushing his guests away.

Without further ado, he kicks out his visitors, and stands beside me.

Opening the door, he shies away from the glare of the morning sun, leaking through the crack in the doors. He shuts them with a slam.

"Ugh, it's bright and I'm sleepy," he grumbles, rubbing his forget-me-not blue eyes tiredly. "It's all their fault."  
I feel awkward, interrupting him for a whistle.

"I'm sorry...?" I apologise, but am not entirely sure whether it is my place.

Aidou's handsome face breaks into a yawn.

"If it's you, it's okay," he replies. "Why'd you come anyway?"  
I am about to speak, when he suddenly places an arm around my neck, scratching both sides of it.

"Did you come to offer me your blood?" He asks hopefully.

I back away.

"No, sorry, I've come to see Kaname-sama," I reply. He removes his arm, and turns around.

"Then right this way," he says.

"You're doing it just like that?" I ask, a little disbelieving.

He shrugs, placing his hand around his head, so that I see the shape of a triangle on his shoulders. He begins ascending the staircase.

"You're the only one that Kaname-sama is kind to," he explains. Then he turns to stare intently at me through the crook of his arm. "We're just imitating him."

I am a little weary of this comment, but I go to follow him to the staircase when he pauses, and turns to look at me with a little smile on his face.

"Yuuki-chan... who put those fang marks on your neck?" He asks.

My hand snaps up to my neck, automatically searching for the band-aid that covered my obviously vampiric wound. When I look up, I see that it is flowing in Aidou's hand.

When he grabbed my neck, darn!

He puts his hands in his pockets, and lazily walks along the step that he rests on, whereas I am still at the bottom.

"The smell of blood wafted into the classroom last night," he explains. "And, of course, since it was very strong- my... not even that far away- we got excited. Only I recognised it to be your blood, Yuuki-chan, because I've tasted it. Kaname-sama told us to disregard it, however... so we stopped making a fuss."

I blush a little.

Kaname did that to save me? But why...?

Ah well, a little voice-that of my conscious- says, he's a stuck up vampire... he can burn in hell!

I frown; disturbed by these thoughts... therapy is still an option...

Suddenly the candle lights blow out, and I am shadowed in darkness.

My eyes fail to adjust very well at the moment, but I hear creaking.

"Argh...I can't it anymore," I hear Aidou growl lowly. I begin to see that he is looking at me. "Just what are you to Kaname-sama?"  
He leaps down to me with inhuman grace, and I try to step back, a little disturbed by his anger. I find that I cannot, however, move my leg.

It's frozen to the ground!

Cmon guys... now who left the air conditioner on a little too long?  
My eyes are wide, as this is the most angry I have ever seen Aidou.

He advances on me.

"Huh?" He asks. "Why does Kaname-sama care so much about you?"

I'm getting a little pissed.

"Look, buddy!" I reply, yelling. "He saved me from a crazy vampire attack a decade ago! Satisfied? Maybe you'd like me to elaborate, and tell you each and every detail, like, what he was wearing that day, etc?"

He seems genuinely surprised, his ire forgotten.

"That kind of stuff actually happens?" He asks. "I didn't know that." His face lightens. "Then, Yuuki-chan should offer Kaname-sama... every last drop of blood in her body for compensation!"

I'm confused.

"My blood?" I repeat.

"Yes...you're blood belongs to Kaname-sama now," he seriously stares at me. Then he cocks his head. "But... those fang marks aren't from Kaname-sama, ne?" He glares accusingly down at me. "Don't give your blood to anyone else anymore... including me."  
Aidou places a hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Someday, Kaname-sama's lips will gently brush your neck, and his fangs will slowly sink into you," he purrs tantalisingly. "If you heard the sound of Kaname-sama drinking your blood... you'd be in ecstasy, Yuuki-chan."

He straightens up and smiles.

"You should offer yourself to him now!" He announces. "Go and say; 'Please drink my blood, Kaname-sama."  
I scowl, and try to shake him away.

"You're just trying to...!" I attempt to shout, but he cuts me off.

"Oh, you're embarrassed?" He chuckles. "Okay. Then I'll freeze you with my ice and take you up to him."

He goes to place his hands on my arms, but I am seriously pissed by now.

"TAKE THIS, BLOODSUCKER!" I yell, as I rip my arm free and go to punch the crap out of him!

Suddenly my punch is stopped by a strong grip.

Whirling around, I see Kaname holding me.

"It's okay Yuuki," he murmurs.

"Kaname-sama," I gasp in surprise. Oops, did he hear the bloodsucker thing?

Aidou steps forward.

"Kaname-sama-!"

He is cut off, and I hear a sharp CRACK echo is the room. Kaname stands with his arm outstretched, and with Aidou now kneeling respectfully on the floor, a red mark clearly visible on his cheek.

Kaname stares down at him with chilling coldness in his eyes.

"Did I ask for this?" He questions in a powerful- yet quiet- voice.

Adious bows his head.

"No... I acted on my own," he answers, never meeting the Kuran's gaze. "I apologise, Kaname-sama."

"Leave now," Kaname orders.

I am shocked.

Wow.

Kaname turns to me.

"He said some unpleasant things," he murmurs. "I'm sorry, Yuuki."

I'm still a little bemused, but then I snap out of it.

"Oh, uh, yes!" I reply, then frown. "Wait... I think I mean no... What was the question again?"  
Kaname leans forward and places a gentle hand on my cheek.

His beautiful chocolate eyes are staring in mine.

"It's alright," he assures me. "Just be yourself, Yuuki. You're different from the Night Class who wait on me."  
I'm blushing... there's no denying that. He's just... so beautiful. How can you not blush?  
He smiles his lonely smile at me.

"You're a warm-hearted girl, Yuuki," he murmurs. "That's more than enough." He removes his hand, and looks out the window. "It's getting late."  
We begin to walk to the door.

"Don't come to a horrifying place like this alone next time, alright?" He says. "Bring Kiryu with you. He robbed you, Yuuki, so he should at least serve you in some way."

I halt, glare fiercely at the vampire.

"Don't-" I'm about to tell him not to badmouth Zero, but then I wonder. "Why are saying these things?"

Kaname looks solemn.

He reaches down, and adjusts my collar so that my bite marks are easily visible.

"Yuuki," he murmurs. "I can't keep my composure," I hear a creak from behind us. "When my dear girl has been pierced by someone else."

I feel a blush coming on.

At the onrush of light that floods the room, I whirl around.

Zero stands at the door.

I feel Kaname's hand on my shoulder.

"He came to pick you up," he murmurs. "Go back to the day world now, Yuuki..."  
Then he's gone.

* * *

I walk in silence with Zero.

It's awkward; me not knowing whether the silver-haired boy heard.

To break the silence, I say;

"Aidou was really irritated because it was morning," I shrug, as if it didn't really matter. "Hey, Zero... why don't you care about the sunlight?"

He stares at me.

"I wasn't born a vampire," he answers.

I nod, and we fall back into silence.

This time, it's Zero who breaks it.

"Congratulations, Yuuki," he mutters. "On Kaname Kuran calling you his dear girl."

I blanch. He'd actually heard!

"It's not what you think!" I earnestly try to reassure him. "I'm like... a stray dog or something... to him! But...I know that there is a line... that vampires and humans cannot cross...ah!" I gasp as I see Zero staring with eyes that give away the slightest hint of... was that... sadness? "Ah, Zero... I mean...um-"

I'm cut off as he places something in my hand.

Looking down, I see that it is a gun.

"You're right," he mutters.

"What the hell is this?" I screech. "Look, just because I said that I'm on your side, doesn't mean that I will shoot you... when you don't need it... which is now! I WON'T DO IT!"  
"I borrowed it from the Headmaster," Zero explains quietly. "It's a gun to use against vampires." He stares intently at me. "When I lose the human side of me, Yuuki, and I go mad as a vampire... than I want you to shoot me with this gun."

I purse my lips.

"That is what I meant..."


	10. The Promises of This Time

**Hi :) WOW I WROTE 6,476 words! Yowzah!**

**I beg for your forgiveness on having not told you that it would be longer for me to update :( I am going to have to change my updates to around weekly... I'm sorry... But I assure you, I will work on this story diligently! P.s: The reason behind longer updating is SCHOOL! Damn that hell-hole :P**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, you really make my day :) To I'mthenewCAKEPIG: I know, Yuuki annoyed me with how saintly she was...**

**Here we go!**

Promises.

Words spoken in truth, yet hardly ever acted with honesty. Promises are meant to be kept, yet hardly ever are.

Some are easy, some are impossible.

Most, however, are just lies.

Perhaps we lie about them to comfort someone who just wants to hear those words; "I promise you this..."

Perhaps we do it out of malice.

Either way, promises are just words spoken.

Words that with-hold harsh truths that would blacken a weary heart.

_**

* * *

**_

The Promises of This Time

A loose strand of hair whips across my face, momentarily blocking part of my vision. It flickers for a few seconds, giving me a chance to fix my gaze upon it, but then it disappears, hidden amongst the hundreds of hairs that adorn my head.

I sigh, letting my breath create a wispy cloud of air in front of my eyes.

White swirls fade into the crisp morning air around me. Just like that.

With a blink they're gone.

I lean my head back and, for the thousandth time, lift my hand to feel the solid object presently resting in my equestrian boot.

After Zero gave me the gun, I was forced to carry it around with me, and I've had to inconspicuously hide it throughout the morning.

Even better, we have equestrian. I stuffed it in my boot- the first place I thought to put it.

It isn't comfortable, but I guess it doesn't matter.

I unconsciously run my hand gently along the curve on the gun, wondering how it would feel to hold it in my hands... how it would feel to know that someone's life is in your hands.

That Zero's life would be dependent on me.

I gasp slightly, and hunch over, feeling a dull ache spreading throughout my chest.

I pant with the exertion to contain desperate sobs within me.

After a few seconds, I calm down.

Sighing, I wearily rest my head against the tree trunk behind me, trying to ignore the omnipresent thought that keeps banging itself into my mind, demanding utmost attention.

Would I be able to bring myself to kill Zero Kiryu?

* * *

_My eleven year old self runs down the road, trying to catch up with the sliver-haired boy who walks in front of me._

"_Zero!" I call, starting to feel my heart beating faster in fear as I look to my left and see that we have gone outside the campus grounds. "Zero, wait up!" _

_The boy shows no signs that he has heard me, as he continues to walk further and further out of my vision._

_The headmaster had given us a shopping list, but Zero had left me behind._

_He turns a corner._

_I desperately try to go faster, but my legs are tiring easily. Already I can feel them turning to lead as I push them forward._

_I turn the corner, and stop._

_It's deserted._

_I'm alone._

_I open my mouth to call out Zero's name, to fruitlessly attempt to draw his safety back to me, but no words reach me._

_I huff quietly, feeling the eerie silence stretch out in front of me. _

_I inhale, and lift my head._

_Reaching out a tentative foot, I step forward._

_My boot makes a loud click as it comes in contact with the paved ground, and I freeze like a frightened deer._

_It's as if the silence has paused, however weird that might be. My sound disturbed it, waking it from slumber._

_Waking other things from slumber._

_I pant quietly in fear, my vision becoming hazy. _

_My mind starts to pulse heavily, weighing down my head. I close my eyes, and feel my jaw begin to quiver._

_This is pathetic, I think._

_I force my eyes open, and quench any fear._

_Lifting my head, I purse my lips and take another few steps forward, ignoring the jumps of my heart when my loud footsteps reach my ears. _

_I gulp, but shake my head to rid myself of fear._

"_Just calm down, Yuuki," I murmur. "Just calm down."_

_I pant softly, and begin to move forward, firmly quenching the trembles that threaten to overtake my body._

_I try to stay calm._

White snow...

_NO! I begin to quiver. It wasn't my fault..._

_I feel my foot catch on a loose brick, and I plummet to the ground._

_I whimper slightly as my hands and knees scrap against the rough bricks. I refuse to move, which was probably my mistake._

_I turn my hands over and see that small drops of blood have appeared on the grazed skin._

_I feel tears coming on, but I refuse to let them fall. The most I do is sniff._

_Then I freeze._

_It was barely noticeable._

_So inconspicuous that it was almost silent._

_But it was there._

_A gush of wind produced by feverish movement. _

_I feel the hairs on my neck stand up. My heart starts to beat faster. I quickly rush to my feet, and turn my head around, searching for the source of the sound, begging to the world that it was just a bird._

_This is followed by a loud, sharp bang. I clench my fists in fright, wondering why something would make that sound._

_Then I hear footsteps._

_Loud, uncaring as to whether I would hear. _

_I collapse on the ground in terror, throwing my hands to my head._

"_This can't be happening," I whimper. "Not here... not here..."_

A vampire.

"_Not here!" I gasp. _

Beasts in human form...

"_NOT HERE!" I scream, my voice echoing around me... taunting me..._

Vampires do exist...

"_No..." I whimper.  
_You just don't realise they're there.

"_Kaname-sama..." I mutter, wishing for the comforting presence of the vampire. "Zero..."  
The footsteps cease, and I squint my eyes shut and sob to myself as I feel the presence of something in front of me._

_I hear the rustle of clothing, and a hand is placed on my shoulder._

_I open my mouth to scream._

"_Hey, idiot," a low voice interrupts me. My eyes snap open and I lift my gaze to the familiar lavender pupils of Zero. _

"_Zero..." I mutter, my heart still racing from the terror I felt moments ago. "Zero, I-"_

"_What are you doing here, idiot?" He scowls. "Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"_

_I blink a couple of times, and decide that perhaps I need to regain my composure._

_I smile wearily._

"_I was attacked by a vampire six years ago," I explain. I stand and brush off the dirt on my clothes. "I guess I'm still a little paranoid about being on the streets on my own..." _

_Zero whacks me around the head._

"_Idiot, that's stupid," he mutters. I scowl and punch his shoulder._

"_It's not stupid, Zero, you dummy!" I yell angrily. "It means that I'm traumatised!" _

_He shakes his head._

"_Stupid, you don't even know what traumatised means!" _

_I flare up._

"_I do so!"  
Zero grabs my sleeve and begins to pull my toward the street._

"_Let's just go and get all this stuff the Chairman wants," he mutters. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Zero stuffing his Bloody Rose gun into his pocket._

_I scowl._

"_Do you carry that thing around everywhere?" I ask in annoyance. "What; do you expect to find a vampire in a place like this?" _

_He pauses, and turns to look at me as if he wants to tell me something, but he seems to quench the feeling._

"_Just hurry up," he mutters._

_I follow him, and we soon disappear into the town._

_Maybe I was so caught up in the relief of my fear. _

_Maybe I was just unobservant._

_Either way, I never saw the pile of recent ashes fading away into the wind._

* * *

"Yuuki..." A voice calls me.

I jerk awake with a gasp.

Yori stands above me, gazing down with a concerned expression.

"Yuuki?" She says tentatively. "Are you okay?"  
I give a massive yawn, and rub my eyes with my gloved hand wearily.

"Yeah, just a little tired," I reply.

Yori raises her eyebrows.

"It's unusual for you to fall asleep during physical education," she comments. "It's your favourite class."  
I choke.

It is? Wow, now that is different...

I give a fake smile.

"Well, I-er...was just so tired," I say. "Oh so tired, indeed..."

Yori seems on the verge of telling me something.

"Yori? What's wrong?" I ask.

She bites her lip anxiously.

"Yuuki, I have bad news," she answers. "Since you were asleep the only horse left for you is White Lily...the horse from hell."  
I don't need to recall any of Yuuki's memories to realise that this is bad.

I stiffen and look to my left.

A white horse stands facing the small pole on which it is tied to. One could almost say that the horse was glaring at the pole.

"Ah."

Yori pats my back sympathetically.

"I've already finished," she tells me. "Do your best, Yuuki."  
My jaw opens in disbelief as Yori totters away.

"Great friend you are," I mutter. Turning to the horse, I sigh in determination. "Okay..."

I gently take a step forward. My foot snaps a twig, creating a loud, sudden sound. Lily's head jerks up, and she turns to glare her death radar at me.

I freeze, thinking that it should be best to earn the horse's trust first.

"Easy there..." I soothingly murmur, coaxing her to calmness- if that's possible. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Lily huffs in the way that horses do, and remains unmoving, still very suspicious of me. I couldn't help but like this horse.

I arrive at the pole where her reins are tied.

I bite my lip, but then I sigh. I need to act confident, but not arrogant. I think that's the only way to win this horse over.

I raise my head high, and untie Lily.

She shakes her head, and I feel the movement in her reins. She doesn't try to get away, though.

Huffing impatiently, she stamps a hoof on the ground. I feel my lips quirk upwards.

Sighing, I step forward and run a hand over her pure white coat.

Lily isn't happy about this, but she only glares slightly at me.

I grip the reins tightly, then freeze.

I DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT HORSE RIDING!

Why didn't I think of this earlier?

I purse my lips, and Lily seems able to sense my unease.

She neighs, and turns her glare on me, as if to say; 'What the hell are you doing?'

Surveying my options; I figure that I have to get up on the saddle.

Gripping the reins tightly, I lift one foot onto the stirrup, and my free hand onto part of the saddle.

My eyes go wide and my arms tremble as I attempt to lift myself up.

Eventually, after many failures, I manage to be seated on the saddle.

Lily snorts, and I have the vague impression that she is laughing at me.

"Shut up!"I whimper in embarrassment. "I was proud of that..."

I look around me.

"Okay," I say to Lily. "So we just... ride around for a bit? Cool! Let's go!"

I'm surprised when Lily starts trotting away without my command.

"Woah," I mutter. "You are one awesome horse. I pity the poor buggars who are too scared to ride you."

I can tell that Lily isn't happy at the pace. I bite my lip.

"I guess I better hold on tight," I mutter. "Alright, Lily... Let's do this thing!"

Lily snorts happily, and bucks her two back legs like a bull.

I cry out in shock, and grip the reins as tight as I can.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yell, as Lily starts sprinting.

I feel the wind whip at my face, and various leaves and twigs hitting me, creating scratches on exposed skin, but all that matters is the rush of adrenaline that swirls through my veins.

I laugh happily, loving the carefree feeling that I haven't managed to feel since I arrived here.

We rode to where the other students were riding, and I saw their jaws fall open when they saw me riding Lily. I guess no other person was able to ride her before.

We had a quick race with the other students- the teacher to shocked at Lily and I to rein us all in- but the white horse and I easily outstrip them all.

"WOHOO!" I yell, as Lily takes off, sprinting towards the hill.

"CROSS!" The teacher tries to call me. "COME BACK HERE!"

There's no stopping us, though.

We ride up to the hill, and lose sight of the oval. I'm so surprised that Lily can keep up this pace, but I'm not complaining.

"CROSS!" I hear the faint yell of the teacher.

"Go away," I growl to myself. "This is fun."  
Next thing I know, I feel someone else ripping the reins from my hands, and someone has swung themselves up behind me, pulling Lily to a reluctant halt.

I felt myself go unbalanced, and I start to fall off Lily's side.

A hand wraps around my waist, forcefully tugging me back up. I turn around to see Zero glaring at me.

"Idiot," he scowls. "Why didn't you listen to the instructor?"

I hear Lily snort in anger; it seems that she had been having as much fun as I was.

I shrug.

"I didn't hear him," I lie. Obviously it doesn't convince Zero.

"If the Night Class were humans, then even they would have heard him," he retorted. "Lily's a crazy horse; her moods change rather quickly."  
Lily neighs angrily at Zero's words.

"So?" I ask. "I could've dealt with it; she was fine!"

He scowls.

"You're an idiot," he mutters. He turns me to the face the front, and Lily starts galloping toward the oval.

I pout.

"Why do you have to ruin my fun?" I ask, whining. He is impassive.

"Fun can turn dangerous easily," he replies softly.

I sniff, upset.

"But it was fine!" I whine.

Zero is silent.

I start bobbing along with Lily, because I know that it will annoy Zero, who I am pressed up against.

Sure enough, he scowls again.

"Will you stop that?" He eventually hisses. I smile innocently.

"Stop what, Zero?" I reply,turning around so that my hair is brushed away to my right shoulder, leaving my left exposed.

He turns away.

"Don't show me your neck like that," he murmurs.

I blink, and shake my hair back over my shoulders.

"Oh...sorry," I reply softly.

We lapse into silence.

* * *

Riding onto the oval, I see a very flustered instructor fretting to his leftover students. The sun was beginning to rise higher into the sky, creating shadows that obscured the school in the distance.

The teacher rushes over to us upon our arrival.

I go to dismount Lily, but Zero's wraps an arm around my waist, holding me there.

"Not yet," he mutters.

The teacher looks fit to burst.

"CROSS!" He shouts. "I CALLED YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP?"  
I smile apologetically.

"I'm sorry, sensei," I reply sheepishly. "I actually couldn't hear you..." I trail off, as if embarrassed.

Surprisingly, Zero remains silent, not commenting on my lie.

The teacher is at conflict with himself, wondering whether to side with his belief of my lie, or his preferred anger at his unrest.

"Sensei, I truly am sorry," I earnestly nod. "I guess I was just... so caught up in my exhilaration that... I just lost track of everything else."

The teacher looks surprised. Then he sighs, and runs a weary hand through his hair.

"I'll admit; I never took you to be an eager rider, Cross," he blinks, trying to keep his tired eyes open. "I was astonished when I saw you riding Lily. I guess that my first impression was wrong."

"Sensei," Zero butts in the conversation. "I will take Yuuki to the stables. She can help me with Lily."  
The instructor agrees, and I whimper silently at my having-no-choice-in-the-matter state.

Ah well, at least I get to ride with Lily a little longer.

* * *

Our ride is silent.

The wind starts to blow. Zero and Lily both turn their noses to the sky.

The white horse starts to huff angrily, and I can tell that she is glaring again with eyes like pits of fire. Zero hisses, and wraps an arm around my waist.

"Hold on," he hisses to me. I shudder, a little fearful.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask.

I receive no answer, as Lily neighs loudly, and starts bucking her back legs in anger.

I cry out in shock, expecting to fall, but Zero's grip is firm, holding me in place.

He leans forward to Lily's ear, reaching past my legs, and he whispers soothing words to her.

"They aren't here," he murmurs. "They aren't going to hurt you."

I pant quietly in shock, a little overwhelmed at the white horse's mood swing.

Eventually, she calms down.

Straightening up, we ride to the stables.

* * *

As we dismount from Lily, I feel a little shaky on my feet.

Zero examines me.

"Geez," he scowls. "It's as if you've never been on a horse before."  
I stiffen, wondering if he suspects me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I awkwardly laugh. "GOOD ONE, ZERO! YOU'RE SUCH THE JOKER!"

He stares at me like I'm an idiot, which, frankly, I am starting to wonder myself.

"You're just getting weirder and weirder," he mutters, turning away. My eyes widen when I see him leaving.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" I scream. Behind me, Lily neighs in annoyance.

Zero scowls.

"Lily's your problem at the moment," he replies. "You clean her up!"

I am panicking- having never cleaned up a horse before.

"Not fair!" I whine. "You rode her too!"  
Zero shakes his head.

"Only to bring you back," he scowls.

I am about to scream at him, when the Chairman enters the stables.

"YUUKI! KIRYU!" He sings cheerfully. I wince at the sound of his annoyingly happy voice. "It's good to see you here; I wanted to talk to you!"

Zero scowls.

"Then why couldn't you approach us like a normal human being?" He mutters.

The Headmaster waves a hand.

"But that wouldn't show my love for you both," he replies, giving Zero the puppy dog eyes. I stifle a giggle at how moronic the Headmaster is. "Anyway, I have a job for you both!"

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"I'M GOING TO COOK A DELICIOUS MEAL FOR OUR FAMILY TONIGHT!" He sings, dancing around the mucky stables as if light surrounded him. He paused and smiled at Zero and I, who stood cautiously near Lily. "I need you both to go down to the shop and retrieve some groceries for me."

Zero scowls, annoyed that the Chairman wanted him to do this simple task.

"I don't want to," he growls.

"But you can't let Yuuki carry all those heavy bags by herself!" The Headmaster exclaimed. "That's a man's work!"

Zero huffs in anger.

"Fine; I'll do it!" He replies, scowling. "Just shut up!"  
I shrug.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster," I regretfully say. "But I have to clean up White Lily."

The Chairman looks surprised.

"Oh no, don't worry about that!" He replies. "I'll just get someone else to do it!"

"OKAY!" I eagerly say. "Just let me get changed, and I'll be ready, Zero!"  
I rush out of the room.

* * *

"Ah!" I gasp in the fresh afternoon air. "This is the life!"

Zero shrugs from behind me, a long wrapped-up duvet slung over his shoulders.

I scowl.

"JUST LIGHTEN UP FOR ONCE, YOU LITTLE EMO!" I shout at him, attracting the attention of some close on-lookers.

Zero glares at me.

"Why do you keep calling me an emo?" He scowls. I stick out my tongue at him.

"Obvious reasons, you idiot," I reply. Then something catches my eye. A jacket. "Hey, Zero? Don't you think that jacket would suit the chairman?"

Zero shrugs.

"I dunno," he replies, annoyed.

I wander over to the stall. Looking around, I think it looks a lot like a respectable-appearing black market.

I pick up the sleeve on the jacket.

"Get over here, Zero," I order him. He slowly walks to me. "You'd have about the same arm length as the chairman. I want to spend my pocket money, and I can't see any other alternative..."

Zero turns away from me, and I have the impression that he is angry.

"Oh, you're angry, are you?" I growl. "Geez, you're one loose-cannoned guy..."

"I just find it so appalling that I find it funny," He replies with a small half-smile on his face. "You're a year younger then I am, plus you look like a grade-school kid... and you're acting like you have pocket money? Geez, that's a laugh."

I growl.

"LOOK, YOU'RE A LUCKY BASTARD BECAUSE YOU'RE TALL!" I shriek. "I WAS NOT SO FORTUNATE!"  
He shrugs.

"Hurry up, or I'll leave you behind," he calls out over his turned shoulder.

I turn to the stall owner.

"Never mind," I say. "Forget the jacket." Glaring at Zero's back, mutter; "I'll show you I have pocket money."

We walk along a little bit, when I notice a small shop.

It has a sign that sways a little in the wind;

**Tattoo Parlour**

I get a devious idea in my head. It might not end well, but who cares?  
"Zero," I say in a girly voice. "I think I'll go spend some pocket money now. I'll just be in... ah-" I look around quickly, knowing that Zero wouldn't be approving of me going into the parlour. "That shop."

The shop I pointed at was a shifty looking joint... with stolen-goods written all over it. I bite my lip, but Zero just shrugged.

"Whatever," he replied. I gave him a bright smile.

"Great!" I say. "I'll meet you in that diner over there!"

Without another word, I skip over to the shifty shop.

I know that he's gone.

I'm alone.

I blink. This isn't right; Yuuki's afraid of walking around on her own, not me.

But still, I can't help but feel a little fearful.

I shake my head.

I'm getting worked up for nothing.

As I inconspicuously peer out of the window, I see Zero scowling but walking over to the diner none-the-less.

Once he is out of sight, I creep across the road and enter the tattoo parlour.

It's a decent place. Not like that other weird shop.

I walk up to the clean desk.

"Hello," I greet the lady sweetly. "I'd like to get a tattoo, please."

* * *

Getting a tattoo hurt more than I thought it would.

I didn't scream, but I wasn't what I would call silent either.

I now sat in the diner with a quiet Zero, my now-bandaged arm hidden behind my jacket. I have a delicious parfait in front of me, but Zero isn't eating anything.

"EAT SOMETHING, YOU ANOREXIC BUGGAR!" I yell, drawing the attention of some pleasant people nearby. "Seriously..."

He shrugs and glares at me in a sulky manner.

"I wanted to eat Shio Ramen," he replies softly.

I pause.

"Well, suck it up; I wanted a parfait!" I lick my spoon happily. "Don't you dare ditch me, either!"

He stared intensely at me.

"You still can't go outside the school grounds on your own," he mutters, turning his head away.

I open my mouth in disbelief.

"What do you call what I did earlier?" I hiss. "Obviously, I can!"

He places a hand on his chin, leaning forward on the table, and closes his eyes.

"I know you're afraid to," he murmurs. "When you go outside the school grounds, you remember that not all vampires are well-behaved like Kaname Kuran."

I point my spoon at him.

"Look, I'm not that much of a wimp that I'd be afraid of something that happened a _decade_ ago!" I exasperatedly tell him.

I chug down some more of my parfait.

Upon noticing this, Zero says;

"You eat a lot."

"You shut up."

He turns away.

I am currently entertained by how my ice cream in my parfait will create little ripples when I blow hard enough.

I blow really hard, but then I open my mouth in amazement when the ripple causes a blob of ice cream to land on my nose.

I sniff.

"I TELL YOU ZERO; HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT ME?" I randomly burst out. "I'M NOT A STALKER OR ANYTHING, BUT DID YOU HAVE SIBLINGS? WHERE DID YOU LIVE? WAS YOUR BED BLUE?"

He is quiet, surprisingly tolerating of my random mood.

"I had a younger brother," he murmurs. "He died that day."

I gaze at him.

"Oh, Zero," I quietly whisper. I lean forward and say in a normal voice; "Was his name Greg?"  
He winces.

"No."

I swear.

"Curses..."

"Um...Excuse me?" A voice from beside us interrupts us. A maid and another girl stand hesitantly before us.

I immediately lift a dismissive hand.

"SHUT IT, LADY!" I yell. Turning to Zero, I say; "Why wasn't his name Greg?"

Zero is starting to become less tolerating of my mood.

"Because it wasn't..." He growls.

I shrug, and turn to the maid again, who is a little shocked- probably because I told her to shut up. These people need to toughen up.

"Okay, now you can talk," I tell her.

She blinks, and seems to regain some composure.

"Oh, um...are you from the Cross Academy Night Class?" She asks Zero. He blinks, astonished. The maid seems to think that this means yes. "Oh, you are! You look a little different from ordinary people; students from the elite class aren't like everyone else."

I stand up, knowing that Zero could get riled up here.

"Alright, lady, now you can shut it!" I yell.

I gape in disbelief at being ignored as she carries on, unaffected by my outburst.

"There's someone in the Night Class called Aidou, right?" She asks. "He comes here sometimes; he likes sweet things. Please tell him to come again."

Zero abruptly stands up, and begins walking toward the door with the duvet over his shoulder.

"I'm leaving."

I growl.

"Wait for me outside, you little bugger!" I yell. I quickly pay for the meal, and walk out the door after Zero.

I find a discarded duvet as my only clue that he was ever here.

"You son of a bitch..." I mutter.

I turn down the nearest alleyway.

"Now, if I were a suicidal and temperamental buggar, where would I be?" I murmur to myself.

As I run, I don't notice a long stretch of rusted, broken metal hanging down from a nearby wall.

It pierces my recently tattooed, and very tender arm, drawing blood.

"OH, CRAP!" I scream, dropping my shopping bag, and grasping my arm. "Argh..."

I look around me.

"Zero, you little ditcher!" I yell. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?"

I scowl and prod my arm.

It was barely noticeable.

So quiet that it was almost silent.

A gush of wind.

My head jerks up, feeling a sense of deja vu.

I shake my head slowly.

"Impossible..." I murmur. "Not here..."

But then I realise that it is possible.

I hear another rush of wind, and it is heading straight for me.

As I turn to face it, I instinctively retrieve my staff-thingy from it's pouch. I let it loose, and hold it horizontally in front of me.

My knees bend slightly as my staff bears the weight of a feverish vampire, perched on the rod.

I stare up into blood-red eyes that rest less than a ruler's-length in front of me. His teeth are disfigured fangs, nothing like that of the elegant Night Class.

"You're blood smells good," he sneers. His eyes lock on mine, his intent clearly written on his face.

"So I've heard," I snarl back at him. I brace my legs, all ready to fight this vampire.

_A vampire..._

I wince. Not now...

"Let me..." The vampire grins, baring his gleaming fangs. "Eat you all up."

_A beast in human form..._

I shake my head.

I'm gonna beat this guy up!

I smile.

"SUCK ON THIS, BLOODSUCKER!" I shout. "CMON, AWESOME NINJA SKILLS!" The vampire seems astonished as I give him the most awesome, and probably very painful snap kick.

I feel satisfied when I hear a sickening crunch as my foot collides with his jaw. His face is jarred back, in a distorted way, and he hisses in pain, falling against the wall.

I leap forward, and whack his stomach with my staff.

He gives an audible; 'Oof!' as he collides with the harsh bricks.

I don't hesitate, as I smash my fist on his face.

With this final hit, the vampire falls onto the ground.

I give a satisfied smile, as I place my hands on my hips.

"Wow...That was surprisingly easy," I comment. I frown. "I took you down in three hits! You're a wimp."  
He groans on the bricks, turning over slightly.

I lean down and poke his nose.

"No blood for you today, mister," I cheerfully say. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder, pulling me up and back from the vampire.

Zero is glaring at me, livid.

"What are doing?" He hisses. "Are you some kind of idiot? Taking on a vampire?"

I am fired up.

"WELL I WOULDN'T OF HAD TO IF YOU HADN'T HAD A LITTLE CRY OVER WHAT A STUPID MAID HAD SAID!" I yell back at him. "YOU CAN'T BLAME ME! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO?"

He is lost for words, as he surveys the vampire.

"You're lucky," he scowls. "It seems that he hasn't had blood for a while."

I roll my eyes.

"What?" I ask him. "You don't think that I could take down a normal vampire?"

"No," Zero replies simply.

"That's a little harsh, Kiryu-kun!" A voice from the alleyway calls. Whirling around, we see Ichijo Takuma and Shiki Senri standing above the downed vampire. "I'm sure Yuuki-chan is stronger than we think!"

Zero raises his eyebrows.

"Why are you here, vampires?" He sharply questions them.

Ichijo smiles, unaffected by the silver-haired boy's rudeness, and took out a lethal-looking sword.

Before either of us could say anything, the blonde-haired aristocrat sliced the vampire that I'd beaten up in half.

He was reduced to a pile of grey ashes, that began to blow away in the wind.

"I'm afraid that I'm not in the position to be able to answer that question," Ichijo says. "However, I will be if you want to meet us at the Moon Dormitory tonight."

"I OBJECT!" I yell suddenly. Then I smile at Ichijo. "Not really, I just wanted to say that. Sure; I'll be there!"

Before Zero could protest, the blonde-haired boy speaks.

"Great, Yuuki-chan!" He replies. "I'll see you there! Shiki and I must return to school; you're blood is very provocative for us. Jaa!"

I wave at their retreating backs, but Zero glares at me for my rashness at accepting Ichijo's invitation.

I scowl, but the silver-haired boy seems to notice my bleeding tattooed arm.

"Let me fix it up," he says, reaching for my arm.

I sidestep away from his grasp.

"Ah...It's not that bad," I say, not wanting him to see my tattoo. "It doesn't matter."

Zero makes a grab for my arm again.

"Just show me, idiot," he says.

My eyes twitch nervously.

"Maybe that's not a good idea!" I tell him, as I continue to dance away from his hand. "You might get intoxicated by my blood."

Zero scowls.

"I'm fine, now just-" He succeeds in trapping my arm. I sigh in defeat as he undoes the bloody bandage in confusion. "What the hell is this?"

I know he sees my tattoo.

"My pocket money..."

**Thanks for reading :)**

**What her tattoo actually is will be revealed in the next chapter. I don't know how tattoos actually work, but I assume that it would have been overshadowed by the redness and blood when Zero saw it. **

**Kindly drop a review if you have the time; thanks :)**


	11. The Vampires of This Time

**Hi :) Phew...5000 and something words...I'm spent...**

**So sorry that I haven't updated in...well, what has it been...Three weeks?**

**Gosh...school really does take up my time... :P**

**Well, here we are!  
Thank you to all those who reviewed! I'll name you and answer your reviews tomorrow!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Nocturnal.

Those of the night.

Creatures that vary in the way that they survive.

But there are those that are the rulers on the night.

Vampires.

Blood-red eyes, fangs protruding obscenely from their lips.

Beasts in human forms.

Hunters that stalk in the moonlight's soft glow, and pounce on unsuspecting prey.

Namely; humans.

* * *

_**The Vampires of This Time**_

I'll be buggared.

Zero was easier to run away from than I first expected. I mean, it _can't_ have anything to do with the fact that maybe he just couldn't be bothered running after me...no; that would be too obvious!

So here I am... Just chilling in the girl's dormitory cleaning closet.

It's not very comfortable, but it will keep me safe.

Zero looked pissed when he saw my tattoo, but I wonder if he will be mad enough for him to burst into the girls' dormitory with murder in his eyes? I hope not... but still; you can never be too careful. (Hence; the closet thing...)

What would Zero do? He wouldn't kill me. I know that. And it's not because Kaname would avenge my death mercilessly; that's just stupid.

Zero knows I'd haunt him... ruthlessly.

Everything's pretty cool here, though. I have some yummy food, a drink, a song in my head...and my blanky!

…

This is only awkward if we let it be... so that means it's awkward...

MOVING ON!

I have a fairly plausible idea of what the crazy, silver-haired emo would do; he'd chop off my tattooed arm and replace it with a wooden stick!

...

Seriously...what is in this drink?

* * *

Well, stuff those last two hours spent wallowing in a small closet that smelt like marijuana! Zero didn't even tell the Headmaster!

Of course, he has told someone...his teddy bear, Cuddles. I should be worried; that bear is out to kill me.

So I think I'll go to dinner with the Headmaster now; his stupidity will ward off Cuddles.

There was also another reason...what was it again?  
Oh yeah; I have to eat the Chairman's new food.

In a pretty good mood; I decide to entertain everyone by irrelevantly using my awesome ninja skills to kick open the dining room door. I can almost feel the awe radiating from the audience inside.

Oh wait, there's no-one here.

"Well that was a waste of time," I drawl. "I'm hungry!" Believe it or not, I wasn't just saying that to entertain my random mood; I was actually trying to ignore the pangs of hunger vibrating in my stomach.

"Did I hear Yuuki enter?" A voice sings out.

My head jerks up.

"Yeah!" I reply enthusiastically. "I want food!"

The Headmaster enters the dining room, beaming like he just saw Kami*, himself.

"Really?" He asks, his eyes sparkling with hope. "You came here just so that you could taste your father's new inventions?"

I awkwardly glance to either side of me.

"Yeah...That's exactly why I'm here..." I trail off. My eyes light up. "Now give me some yummy food!"

* * *

I sit at the table, bouncing eagerly up and down as the Chairman sets a plate of food in front of me.

"Thank you, Headmaster!" I say, before I dig in.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see that the Chairman has gotten emotional again, this time, he's ecstatic that I like the food.

Perhaps I shouldn't mention to him that I'm so hungry that I would eat a horse...okay, maybe not that far...but good enough!

"Geez, you're such a pig," I hear a deep voice say. I freeze, a grimace rolling unhappily from my mouth, as I look up to see a certain silver-haired boy plonk himself down in a seat across from me.

"Why hello, Kiryu-kun!" The Chairman sings, dancing over to the table with another platter of food for Zero.

In a rather comical way, the food bounces up happily when it hits the mahogany wood.  
Zero glares at me, still obviously pissed about earlier, but not enough that he'd rat on me to the Headmaster.

We all sit at the table now, me squirming under the intensity of the silver-haired boy's eyes, and the Chairman happily munching on his food.

"Oh, come now!" The demented man waves a hand. "The bonito isn't that bad! Eat up!"  
Reluctantly, we both take some chopsticks- me fumbling them for a second, but then getting the gist of it- and we take a small bite of the bonito.

I don't know how he does it, but Zero somehow STILL manages to glare at me whilst eating, while I have to look away so that I don't drop any food!

That's it; I swear...he's a freakin robot.

The Chairman pulls me out of my thoughts.

"How is it?" He asks, near wetting his pants from excitement. "Is it good?"

Don't get me wrong; it probably would have been nice in better circumstances, but at the moment, my mouth is tasteless.

The Headmaster throws a fit.

"WAH! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE THE FAMILY HAS HAD DINNER TOGETHER!" He cries melodramatically. "I TRY SO HARD TO COOK GOOD FOOD! MOMMY IS SAD!"

I point my awesome chopsticks at him.

"So you do admit that you're gay?" I ask.

"I keep telling me not to consider me s part of your family," Zero scowls.

We go back to munching on the food.

The Headmaster sighs, a slight half-smile on his face.

"Well, at least you're eating it..." He mutters. Louder he says; "Something's different. Did something happen while you two were in town? Yuuki...you were injured right?"  
I see Zero glare at me accusingly, almost as if to say; _It's your fault he's worried...you deal with it..._

Angered, I raise my chin, and give a fake sob.

"I got hurt...because Zero was abusing me!" I cry dramatically. "Mommy, it was so scary!" I go wailing like a little kid to the Headmaster.

The Chairman gathers me in a hug, confused, I think, as to whether I was telling the truth or not.

Zero stands in protestation.

"I did not abuse you!" He shouts angrily. "She was injured because..." He trailed off, and I curiously peered at him.

Why didn't he just say why I had a bandage on my arm? He doesn't owe me anything...or maybe he think he does?

I'm practically a selfish brat, who just sticks her nose in everything!

The Headmaster interrupts us.

"This reminds me," he mutters, and, reaching into his pocket, he pulls a packet of blood tablets. "Here, Zero...You'll be running out of them, soon right?"  
The silver-haired boy accepts them. I stare at the quantity of them. Zero, upon noticing my gaze, says;

"Don't look so shocked...this will be the norm for me."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Seriously...don't go carrying those things around in public," I advise him wisely. "Everyone will think you're a druggie."

The Chairman waves a hand around.

"Now, now! Don't go looking so down!" He awkwardly laughs. "The tablets restrain the urge to drink blood...but it's also just like having a meal!"

I hear the screech of the chair as Zero stands and faces the Headmaster with a murderous face.

"BE MORE POSITIVE KIRYU-KUN!" The Chairman yells.

I sigh, wondering if the Headmaster will ever learn.

Yet...I'm also secretly saying; "BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM, ZERO!"

I always liked the Chairman as a character...but now he's just really annoying. I think that he knows everything that is going on...yet he refuses to tell us.

That's also another reason as to why I'm different to Yuuki; she was innocent, and reeked of annoying naivety.

I, however, suspect anyone I see.

* * *

**_Chink!_**

"Zero!" I scream, incredulous. The silver-haired boy loads his Bloody Rose gun, and stares expressionlessly at the moon dorm ahead of us. "Don't hold that thing out in the open; you have to hide it from the bloodsuckers...and then shoot them when they least expect it!"

He stares at me in astonishment.

I shrug, and toss a brown lock of my hair over my shoulder.

"You're such an amateur."

Zero holds a lantern, and we walk through the impenetrable tresses of darkness that leads to the Moon Dormitory.

Silence engulfs us...suffocating...taunting.

"Why didn't you say anything to the Headmaster?" I quietly ask. "You had the opportunity to."

He shrugs, acting as if he couldn't care less.

"It's your responsibility; not mine," he replies gruffly.

I scowl, and gesture around us.

"Then why are you coming here?" I screech. "I'm fine on my own!"

He looks at me...surprisingly calm.

"If you actually looked the way you say you are...then I wouldn't have had to bother with this," he murmurs softly.

Anger sparks in me, and I start to glare at him, when a breeze flies into my face.

It was barely noticeable...

My eyes widen, realising what is happening.

I'm cut off, and I slowly turn around, acting like Zero is; as if we noticed nothing.

I sense Zero moving, so I inconspicuously reach for the staff that lies on my thigh. I silently let it out, and, at the same time that Zero pulls his gun, I threateningly hold my staff out to the side...where I know an enemy stands.

"Did you come out to welcome us?" Zero murmurs, yet the menace in his words is noticeable. "Vampires?"

My staff is pointed at Hanabusa Aidou, who stares at Zero with digust.

"Yeah," he snarls. "Only cause Ichijo asked us to."

I see out of the corner of my eye that Akatsuki Kain has held his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"He told us to guard you so that our guys don't mess with you," he explains patiently. "Unfortunately, tonight...almost the entire Night Class is here at the Dorm's grounds."

I follow Zero's example and remain silent, accepting the explanation, and walking forward...into the darkness that these beings so happily inhabit.

M heart is racing, as I feel the presence of vampires around us. Aidou is behind me, but will he protect me if danger presents itself?

I catch their looks that they direct at Zero and I; shock, curiosity and even anger...possibly because they can tell we hold harmful weapons.

Our procession halts, and Kain announces to someone that we have arrived.

My eyes widen, but otherwise I show no emotion when I see Ichijo turn around from a brightly decorated table.

"Welcome, Yuuki-chan and Kiryu-kun!" Blondie beams happily. Holding out his hands- which both hold a blood-tainted drink- he says; "This is my birthday party! Please enjoy yourself!"

I raise my eyebrows as I edge closer to the seemingly cheerful vampire.

"How old are you now, Grandpa?" I drawl sarcastically.

The vampire smiles, and seems to actually take me seriously.

"In vampire years or human years?" He winks flirtatiously.

"Vamp years, wisecrack," I reply dryly.

He holds a hand to his chest, as if he really can't be happier.

"Eighteen; I'm an adult now!" He announces. Opening his eyes grins at me mischievously. "Yuuki-chan, I want you to kiss me for my birthday present."

I hear Zero bristle.

I grin evilly and shrug.

"Come 'ere, Blondie," I say, before wrapping an arm around his neck and planting a long kiss on his neck, just below his jaw bone. No, not his lips...I didn't want my first one to be given out like that...but neck, I'm sure, is perfectly fine.

I pull away, and see that Ichijo has an adorable little blush on his cheeks. Zero is growling under his breath, and I'm positive that everyone can hear it.

I step away, smiling at the bashful vampire.

"Well, t-thank you, Yuuki-c-chan!" He stammers.

I giggle at his hilarious expression, but then I hear Zero clear his throat.

"Takuma," he growls, obviously not on good terms with him anymore. "We came here on business. We want to know about that vampire."

I perk my head up.

"We do?" I ask, because this is new to me. "I'm just here for the sake of it...and to wish Ichijo-sempai happy birthday!"

Zero and Takuma ignore me. I huff. This is the last time you get a kiss from me, Blondie.

"Sure; ask me anything," the vampire leans casually back against the table. "Everyone here knows about it."

I'm surprised, things piping my interest at present time.

"Everyone knew because you two killed it...with my help, of course," I say. "Why that vampire? Why not pick off one of your own lot?"

"That vampire used to be human," I hear a voice behind me say. Aidou, who's top lip is curling in disgust. "Filthy things..."

Zero used to be human...so he's one of them...

I scowl in anger, clench my fist...thankful that my stubby nails aren't long enough to pierce my skin.

His words echo..."Filthy things..."

I cannot take it any longer.

I sharply turn around, and throw my clenched fist at Aidou. I don't miss.

Feeling my knuckles make sharp impact with his cheek bone, I flinch slightly at the pain his strong bones causes me. Vampires must not need to drink a lot of milk...

He's thrown backward, and, being unable to break his fall because his hands are clutching his cheek, he lands roughly on the ground.

"Aidou!" I hear Takuma say. I pant heavily, feeling my anger beginning to subside.

Rima and Shiki stand over the still lying on the floor Aidou.

"You have to admit..." Rima starts emotionlessly.

"You did deserve it..." Shiki ends.

Aidou scowls at us all, and retreats back into the mass of vampires that create a frame of sorts to the dorm grounds.

I turn back to the Vice president.

"Continue."

He gulps slightly at the menace that still resides in my glaring eyes, but speaks nonetheless.

"Vampires are ruled by a few purebloods and a handful of aristocrats," he explains seriously, for once a smile not gracing his features. "Every student in the Night Class is an aristocrat or higher. To use a pyramid as an example, former humans humans are lower than common vampires. To tell you the truth, they aren't treated that well."

I spot Aidou in the crowd, and give a small satisfied smirk. Even if he is a vampire...his cheek is bound to hurt.

Takuma continues.

"The vampire that I killed today was a level E vampire- one who's fallen outside the pyramid."

I frown, confused.

"Level E?" I repeat.

"Level: End to be exact," I hear Kain comment. "Kiryu is a member of a vampire hunter family...so he should know all about this."

I turn and face Zero in surprise.

Hmm...His ninja skills should rival mine...but his probably aren't as awesome.

The silver-haired boy speaks quietly.

"Former humans eventually fall into the Level E category, Yuuki," he informs me. My eyes widen, as I realise that Zero is now talking about his fate...however terrible it is. "They gradually lose their sanity, reaching the 'end'- their destruction."

Takuma nods with the explanation.

"Yes...In their endless thrist for blood, they start attacking people indiscriminately," he tells me. "That is why former humans are managed by the aristocrats and above."

I shy my head away, not liking the sound of this.

"Managed?" I repeat, my voice barely above a whisper.

Takuma has a sorrowful expression on his face.

"But...accidents do occur," he softly says. His eyes now hold a faraway look to them. "A mad vampire may flee from an aristocrat...and wander into society."

I stiffen, realising the consequences of that. What would have happened if I hadn't fought the vampire? Would some innocent soul have perished before the vampires were able to make an appearance?

I shudder now to think about the 'what ifs.'

I'm startled out of my thoughts when I hear a voice.

"Ichijo and Takuma hunted the vampire down," a soft voice that seems to hold so many layers, says, "Under my orders."

I whip my head around to see Kaname Kuran resting casually against a pillar that holds connects the balcony and the roof. He has changed out of his school uniform, now wearing a loose, white suit with a black shirt underneath.

"Kaname-sama!" I say in surprise. Around me, I hear whispers of shock.

"Kaname-sama is attending the soiree!"

I stare at him wearily, knowing that my awesome ninja skills would perish in the face of his awesome ninja skills.

"You ordered that vampire... to be killed?" I ask quietly, my eyes staring at the ground.

"Yuuki, why didn't you tell the Headmaster?" Kaname ignores my question. "You're a member of the Disciplinary Committee, yet when Ichijo invited you, you came to a dangerous place...like this."  
"Hey, back up a bit, buddy!" I protest. "I just didn't think that it was something...that I should have said, plus...If I wasn't supposed to come here...I wanted someone to tell me firsthand."

He sighs, and runs a weary hand through his hair.

"Firsthand, huh?" He repeats softly to himself. Turning to the couch that is behind him, he says; "Yuuki, Kiryu...come over here." Before he elegantly sits down.

The silver-haired boy and I slowly walk up to the balcony, and we talk hesitant steps. We feel the peering eyes of every vampire here tonight.

"Yuuki," Kaname says when we reach him. "Sit beside me."

I blink, and back away a bit, a light blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Nah thanks, mate," I reply, embarrassed.

The effect of my words was instantaneous. The eyes of vampires soon turned to glares, as I had turned down the generous offer to sit next to one as important as Kaname.

I honestly did get why they treated him with such reverence. They act like freakin servants or something...what don't they have a life?

I look up at Zero, who is adamantly staring out to the forest. Turning back to Kaname, I shake my hands in polite refusal.

"I'm good where I am!" I reply.

"Yuuki..." he sighs in exasperation. Oh no, he's gonna go all awesome ninja skills on me! I'd better avoid that confrontation...

"Geez, alright, then..." I mutter darkly as I plonk myself down next to him with none of the grace he held earlier. I sniff, fold my arms on my chest, and coldly cross my legs.

Suddenly, an arm is placed around my shoulder, and Kaname pulls me to his chest.

My face immediately transforms into a beetroot.

"Yuuki, this is the safest place for you to be," he murmurs, giving a silent chuckle that only I can hear, at my embarrassment. "I'm sorry...I didn't think that you'd be there when the killing took place. But," he leans down and speaks into my hair. "It's your fault for wandering around, too."

He reaches down to my arm, and I instinctively jerk away as his fingers brush my tender tattooed area.

He pauses.

"Were you injured because of that vampire? That must hurt," he gently takes hold of my arm, and I cannot wrench it away.

"No...Zero was hitting me..." I reply.

"I WAS NOT!" I hear him almost-scream.

Kaname pulls the sleeve of my jacket up, and reveals the bandage from the tattoo parlour. I close my eyes and prepare myself for the scolding that I am about to receive.

"Humans should never be turning into vampires," Kaname quietly tells me as he begins to slowly remove my bandage. "But in the old days, hidden from history, when the war between vampires and hunters was at its peak...vampires turned many humans into vampires to use in battle."

"Kaname-sama..." I mutter wearily.

"Now it is the duty of the aristocrats to manage those survivors," Kaname goes on, as if I hadn't spoke.

I grimace, angry at his need to tell me about a war.

"Kaname-sama, there's something that you need to know!" I burst out, but Kaname seems to be on a roll.

Seriously, this makes me wonder whether I'm the only one with free will here.

"Sometimes..." He turns down to my now bare arm. "We need to kill them off and- Yuuki what is this?"

I squeeze my eyes shut.

"A tattoo..." I trail off.

I hear Zero chuckling a few metres away.

I open my eyes and look at Kaname.

He actually seems speechless...appalled, really.

Here's why:

My tattoo basically had settled enough so that you could see the layout of what it was. There was a large, realistic and jagged circle that was obviously a mouth, that had tainted-red fangs running a few centimetres down my forearm. Inside of the mouth, it said; **Men: All they want is Blood. **

I giggled nervously, shrinking fearfully away from the determined expression that had settled in Kaname's eyes.

Leaning down, the vampire said; "My saliva will erase this...abomination. Thankfully, it hasn't set in all that much."

I shy away from him, as his lips touch my tender tattoo. It stings a little bit, but not it's not excruciatingly painful.

"Now, Yuuki," he says. "Why did you have this implanted on your arm?"  
"Kaname-sama!" I whine. "I heard that it's good to express yourself through tattoos!"

Zero finally speaks up for the first time in this vampire's presence.

"That is true...especially in the case of experiences," he mutters.

Kaname removes his lips to gaze at Zero.

"So...Yuuki's experiences with the vampire of her first memory?" He muses. Before his lips touch my skin again he purrs in wonder. "Or...perhaps her experiences with you?"  
I gasp, and leap back reflexively, as a gun is pointed at Kaname's head.

Zero holds Bloody Rose at the vampire, his eyes steely and as cold as ice.

Almost at the same moment, a sharp hand is held up to the silver-haired boy's throat, drawing a few droplets of blood. Seiren's. Kaname's bodyguard.

Kaname may be Yuuki's crush, but I'm not about to stand back and let Zero get attacked for rising to anger.

I jump out of Kaname's grasp, and knock away Seiren's hand, much to the astonishment of everyone that watches.

Using speed I never knew that I had, I pull out my staff and threateningly hold it up to the bodyguard, my expression and eyes cold and determined.

"I have nothing against you," I tell her. "But I can't just watch my friend getting harmed." She cocks her head at me in curiosity.

"Seiren," I hear Kaname say, still seated at the couch. "It's okay. I said something I shouldn't have...and I apologise."

She bows slightly, and gives me one last puzzled look before retreating to the shadows.

Zero and I put away our anti-vampire weapons, and I return to being seated next to Kaname, this time my head held high with the justification of knowing that what I did was right. I cross my legs again.

In silence, we hear the talk of vampires on the grass.

"That was scary," Takuma lightly comments.

Aidou is glaring with menace at Zero.

"Kiryu pointed that gun at Kaname-sama," he scowls. "Tearing him to shreds wouldn't be enough."  
Takuma laughs nervously as he smiles at the angry vampire.

"Now, now, Aidou," he chuckles. "Don't really do it."  
'Yeah, I'll try not to while I'm at this school. I wouldn't want to disrupt the Headmaster's pacifist ideology," he spits bitterly. I notice that vampires behind him have drawn weapons; unable to control their ire. My hand twitches towards my staff-rod-thingy that rests near my thigh, but I contain myself.

"But don't you forget," Aidou continues. "That we're only here because Kaname-sama, the pureblood vampire, is here."  
My eyes widen, and I turn to the vampire that I sit next to.

"Kaname's a...pureblood?" I repeat to myself. This means he's the type of vampire that killed Zero's family...

Kaname surveys my reaction, and gives me a sidewards glance.

"You didn't know that about me, Yuuki?" He asks quietly. He stares at me intensely. "Are you afraid?"  
I shrug, knowing that, yes; I am afraid, but you'd be an idiot not to be.

"It's easy to see that you were more powerful than normal vampires," I reply. "I just didn't know the reasoning. Really, this revelation changes nothing."  
I stare into his chocolate eyes, swirling with emotions that disorientate me.

We are interrupted by a loud clap.

"Don't forget, everyone!" Takuma Ichijo says happily. "Tonight's my birthday party! Yuuki-chan and Kiryu-kun are my precious guests!"  
Zero turns away, and walks into the shadows, remaining just in sight...but barely.

I yearn to talk to him, to discuss what had happened and- oh, god...I sound like Yuuki the busybody herself.

Nonetheless, he looks like he could use my company.

Standing, I turn to Kaname, who I have still not forgiven for his snide comment to Zero earlier, and brusquely say; "Yeah...Kaname-sama...I think I'll ditch, now!"

I run down the stairs two at a time, but when I finally reach the place where I saw Zero a moment ago...he has vanished.

Looking around, I spot a flicker of silver hair pushing through a crowd of vampires. I run towards it.

"Oi, Zero!" I yell, as I sprint towards him. My boots click against the cobbled tiles as I struggle to keep him in sight.

I turn an abrupt corner, and gasp as I see his jacket strewn unceremoniously on the grass.

I know that this path leads to the Night Dormitory Pool. Somehow, I have a feeling that Zero's not just going for a little swim.

I growl, and begin to run again, when my foot catches on something.

A packet of Blood Tablets.

Recently abandoned Blood Tablets.

I know that they're Zero's.

Suddenly, panting reaches my ears, and looking to my left, my eyes widen to see a struggling Zero leaning against the balcony handrails for support.

"Oi, Zero!" I yell. "Whaddya think you-!"

I'm cut off as his eyes open.

They're blood red.

I gasp as I realise what this means.

He's thirsting for blood.

Namely; my blood.

* * *

He staggers, and seems to be near fainting.

"Zero!" I yell, rushing towards him. "Even though I know that you're thirsting for my blood, I'm just going to run to you, anyway!"  
I sit in front of him, and hold his shoulders with my arms.

"Dude, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yuuki..." He murmurs.

Without warning, he suddenly grips my arms tightly.

"Zero?" I call him.

He leans his head forward, so that it rests between us.

"I took them every night," he pants heavily. Every night after I attacked you...they always made me feel sick but...I was able to just able to survive...until just now...when your blood ran for me and...I could hear it...rushing through your veins-ARGH!"

He cries out as another wave of blood lust sweeps over him, and I lean forward slightly.

"Zero?" I repeat. His grip on me tightens painfully, and I realise I'm in trouble. "Zero, you're hurting me...hands off, buddy or I'll-!"

I gasp in shock as he licks my neck again, like a prized jewel.

I bite my lips painfully to contain myself.

From what, you may ask?

From giving Zero any sign that I like what he's doing. That's right...before he starts biting me...it's different...but if I do show him that I like it, he'll beat himself up about it.

In fact, he'll beat himself up about it anyway.

So that means one thing: I have to stop him.

My eyes light up as I remember the pool. Edging my foot towards it, I fall back, aiming for the deeper parts.

Zero, with his tight grip, goes right down with me.

We hit the icy waters, and looking hopefully up, I see that it was like an alarm for the silver-haired boy. His eyes are still blood-red, but I can tell he has control now.

Unfortunately, he looks like he's still going to beat himself up about this later...Hm, I shall have to convince him otherwise...possibly with my fist...

I gasp for air as we reach the surface, the water creating mini waves around us.

"Right, Zero..." I pant, but before I can get any further, something metal whizzes by my ear; hitting and going straight into the silver-haired boy.

He hisses in pain, and whips a hand up to his shoulder, where I can see a bullet causes blood to leak.

A gun is beside my cheek, still pointed at Zero.

A man stands behind him, a cigarette in his mouth, and a steeled expression on his face.

"I never thought that I'd be killing my dear student with this gun," he growls. His face contorts with hate as he stares at Zero. "Curse me with your last breath and die...Vampire."  
Zero's eyes are wide, much, much wider than my own.

Still grasping his shoulder he turns around slowly. I nearly faint at his next words.

"Mas...ter?"

**Thanks for reading, I'm hoping to get maybe...five reviews...or is that a little cocky...? :( Anyway, I plan to update...in a week or two...hopefully no further...**


	12. The Sensei of This Time

**Hi :) **

**OMG! Sumimasen! My laptop has a virus, so I need to wait until it's fixed to be able to write more again. Thank you if you are still reading this, however. I wrote this is like...a few days ^^**

**To () :It's okay, I don't consider update demands as a bad thing and I won't take offence. In fact, your demand made me have an effort burst ^^ **

**To Mitsuki-dono: Haha, it just makes me happy that you are reading it ^^ And I put some of myself into each of my OCs, and Shirayuki is my ENTIRE wild side...so Yeah...you could say that I'm shocked that I haven't met the men in white coats yet ^^**

**To Quince's Lovely Bones: Thank you ^^**

**To Crazylady: Thank you, haha ^^ May I have your permission to use you idea?**

**To Lep Officer: Thank you, and you found out ^^ I deliberately withheld the knowledge of what it was. ^^**

**To RoseHeart11: Thank you, but it wasn't my idea, all the credit for the tattoo idea belongs to _TheVampyricAsssain_ who let me use it ^^Whoops...**

**To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Haha, I know what you mean, I made this story because I hated how naive and stupid she was...I wanted a more spunky character ^^**

**To Princesa de la Luna: Thanks, and I've started working on ideas for a Mai-Hime fic ^^**

**To Lil' Conqueror: Haha, thanks for reading this; it means alot ^^ It's great that you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN V.K...COMMENCE WITH THE ANNOYINGLY WITHHELD CHAPTER!**

A sensei.

Someone who instructs us on a certain area. Teaches us how to improve.

However, they instruct us in much more than just the business that they have been assigned to. They become our role models, forming a bond that, in some cases, is very strong.

Sometimes, students listen to the teachers with mixed levels of interest but eventually they come to the conclusion that their instructor isn't showing their true feelings when they seem to be so sure of themselves in front of people. Instead, they feel unconfident and worried at the thought of when their pupils are older and are, therefore, on their own.

Will they be able to manage? Have I taught them enough for them to cope?

These are such questions that race through their mind, but one is the most prominent, one that plagues for many years.

Have I affected them at all?

* * *

_**The Sensei of This Time**_

"Ma…ster?"

"Hfhdfnvkjsoriuyjelfdzjraew!" I give a soundless scream, my gaze whipping back and forth from Zero to the man before us, the revelation echoing in my mind.

Blood pours in rivets of maroon, tainting the silver-haired boys' shirt. Hmm, it'll need to be washed…I might drop into the dry-cleaners sometime this week and- oh wait; I need to focus!

As a new onslaught of pain rushes over him, Zero clutches his shoulder, yet for his large hand, he shows that he is disorientated by his lack of ability to find a stable grip around his wound.

He collapses against me, barely conscious.

"Zero!" I scream. "Get off me, you paedophile!"

As per usual, I am ignored.

The man standing above us still aims his gun at the silver-haired boy that is leaning on me.

"Even if the bullet just whizzed by you, it must have hurt like hell," he says in a lifeless voice, but his gaze is intense. "A spell was put on that bullet to kill vampires."

I glare up at him from behind Zero, but then the boy groans in pain, and my attention is once again captured by the blood that is flowing freely in the water around me.

"Zero," the man mutters, the slightest amount of pain just audible in his word. "Is there enough sense left for you to be able to brace yourself for this?"

I survey the boy's expression as it goes from surprise at hearing a voice so familiar to realisation and finally…submission.

As the gun is fatally cocked at Zero's head, the bells dawn on me.

This is it.

Zero will die.

My eyes flash with anger as I glare up the man, and I wrap my arms around Zero; pushing him behind me so that he is hidden from the bullet that might be released at any moment.

"Hold your freakin horsies, buddy!" I shout at the man standing on the poolside.

The man seems to notice me properly for the first time, taking me in and surveying my expression.

"So you're the adopted daughter of that retired twit?" He asks staring down at me, not even having the manners to lower the gun.

I glare murder at him, and place my hands on my hips.

"So…you're the leader of the emo cult?" I fire back at him. Ha-ha, got him. "You must have initiated Zero forcefully."

The man's eyebrows furrow in confusion, but he just shrugs and remains silent.

"I don't know what your emo laws state, but Zero's religion and way of life is not for you to decide, matey!"**(A\N: not sure if Emo can be counted as a religion, but just go with it ^^) **I scream at him, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You are seriously demented if you think I'm going to let you kill him."

Suddenly, I feel two arms pushing me gently away.

"Yuuki…"He mutters. "It's okay." He turns and faces the man with the air of someone facing Death…which is certainly quite possible seeing as Zero is turning to the man that has already shot him in the arm.

"Na-uh; it's not okay!" I scream, stamping my feet in frustration. "Zero, that man is a crazy asshead!"

The silver-haired boy shakes his head.  
"You wouldn't understand," he mutters.

I pull my hand back and slap him forcefully around the face. His head whips back and his gaze now meets his reflection in the water. I am made curious by this, and I repeat the action, this time slapping his head to the other side.

"I whip my hand back and forth, I whip my hand back forth," I sing happily as I repeatedly slap Zero's face side to side.

I eventually stop, and the boy glares at me, rising from the dark point of submission momentarily.

"Sorry…" I cringe away and smile to myself.

"WAIT; STOP!" I hear an interfering voice cut through the tense moment that is forming once more. "THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I HATE VAMPIRE HUNTERS!"

My eyebrows rise as I see the Headmaster running like a demented mole rat towards us. As he reaches the poolside he snatches the gun from the hunter with anger.

"Hey; put that thing away; how much longer are you going to keep a girl in cold water?" He turns to me and reaches out his hands; one for Zero and the other for me. "Here, my children; take my hands."

Zero slides out of the water gracefully, but on his own. However, I leap into the Chairmen's arms.

"Hello again, Mommy!" I grin at the memory of the Headmaster calling himself the mother of our crazy little family. He purses his lips, as though he has to contain himself but is unable to do so, and runs over to the nearby bushes in tears.

"Sniff, sniff…Yuuki called me mommy!"

I roll my eyes at his melodrama, and turn to the hunter beside me.

Our gazes lock in a war that includes both of us glaring murder at each other. I won…

"Who're you, matey?" I shout, bogan till the end, and throwing my arms around like a freakin gangster.

He narrows his eyes at me, and takes a puff of a smoke from the cigarette in his mouth.

"My name is Toga Yagari, and I'm the former master of Zero, isn't that right?" He directs his last words at the silver-haired boy glooming in the corner of my vision. He raises his head and nods his confirmation. The hunter turns back to me. "You really are the adopted daughter of that retired twit. Zero was about to attack you; yet you consider me your enemy."

An idea comes into my mind, and I immediately decide to execute it. I may pay for it later, but I don't really care.

"Yeah, I do consider you my enemy, old man," I reply. I see the hunter choke slightly from my insult.

"Old ma-?"

"And do you know what I do to my enemies?" My lips pull up in a knowing smirk as I prepare myself. "I beat the crap out of them. GO AWESOME NINJA SKILLS!"

I leap forward and tackle the taken-by-surprise Yagari to the ground. I manage to land a punch before the man pushes me off of him, and raises his gun.

Not to be beaten so easily, I wrap my quick fingers around the shaft and I rip it viciously out of his hands. Using the force of this action to my advantage, I pull Yagari forward and throw my leg out in an awesome snap kick.

To my satisfaction, the man grunts in pain as my foot comes into contact with his stomach, and I grin and start to think of my next move when a pair of constricting arms wrap themselves around my shoulders.

Thinking that this is an ally of Yagari, who my feral mind now recognises as an enemy, I whip my hand to the forearm of my captor.

Balancing all their weight onto my right leg, I hoist the body behind me up over my shoulder, throwing it to the ground in front of me. In the case of my unknown foe retaliating, I hold a leg out to their throat threateningly before I take in the familiar silver hair of my enemy.

"Geez, Yuuki…" Zero grumbles, holding a hand to support his freshly bleeding shoulder. "I am wounded."

I frown, trying to think of an excuse to my actions.

"Well…you shouldn't just stand around in….places…octopus," I mutter pathetically in my defence.

Yagari, now recovered, stands and glares daggers at me.

"If you were a vampire, little girl, I would shoot you right now," he snarls under his breath, just out of reach of the Headmaster who has only just noticed what was going on.

As the Chairman approaches us, I step towards Yagari.

"Are you in favour of another ass-kicking, old man?" I growl, pushing my sleeves up and putting my legs in a fighting stance.

I am interrupted by the touch of the Headmaster's hand on my shoulder.

"Yuuki please, let me take care of things here," he murmurs soothingly, and I whip my damp hair around to see his eyes fixed in a serious gaze. Usually, this guys seems to be making everyone question his sexual orientation, but now he just has a stare that says; 'I'm not playing around this time.'

Unfortunately, if I let them go, I won't have any say in what happens to Zero, in fact; I won't even know what will be forced upon him.

What if Yagari feeds him…oranges? Zero must hate oranges…because they look cheerful…and Zero doesn't like anything cheerful…Cause he's an emo.

Anyway…I've decided I need to find some way to discover what is going to happen to Zero. Ooh! Fabrica must have some demented spy magic or something that she uses to perv on all the oh-so-fine bishounens of the manga world! Maybe I could…?

NO! My pride simply won't allow it! I cannot ask for help from that Demon Goddess!

I nod determinedly to myself, but then I realise that the Headmaster has been looking at me expectantly for the past five minutes.

"Yuuki?" He asks, peering into my eyes worriedly. "Is something wrong?"  
I'm silent for a moment, but then…

"Nah, mate!" I shake my head cheerfully.

"Then we'd appreciate it if you left, little girl," Yagari growls. As I start to hiss a scathing reply, the Headmaster recognises danger, and places an arm around my shoulder to lead me away from the scene.

"Please, Yuuki..." He murmurs. "Yuuki?"

I've picked up the earlier discarded packet of blood tablets that I found, and I turn and pelt them at Yagari's face. I've a really strong throw, and the hunter is already worn out, so I assume that I've caught him by surprise and exhaustion.

The square box hits his left cheek, leaving a red mark.

The man growls, and starts to walk over when Zero hisses on the ground. I see that blood is pouring from the gun shot again, and is causing him to be in immense pain. I am now forgotten by the hunter as he kneels beside the silver-haired boy.

"Anyway…" I turn to grin innocently at the Chairman, who is looking with worry towards Zero. This is good, as I will be less of a necessity. "Please proceed."  
"You go home, Yuuki," the Headmaster begs me. I look as if I want to stay here, but then nod, trying to appear reluctant. I begin to walk away, up the path to where the gate to the Night Class entrance is. "I assure you, Yuuki; there really is nothing to worry about."  
They must assume that I am now dealt with; that Yuuki will be obedient and go back home to bed.

I grin maliciously, and chuckle under my breath as I veer off course and wander to the back path that leads towards to the Headmaster's residence.

Yuuki isn't a good little girl anymore.

* * *

As I totter through the forests that rise up ominously from behind the Night Dorm, I silently hope that I can catch a look at where the Headmaster and Zero will go.

Right now, I'm basing it on instinct; I assume they'll take him to the Chairman's office, but this is only a guess.

I frown. I can only hope that they don't just take him to the Hunter's Association. They didn't look like they were in the mood for such a journey this very night, however.

I come across the small stream that leads out into the main lake, and I hide from sight as I can just make out a limping figure and two others going across the Night Dorm Bridge.

It has to be them. Unless if Aido copped a serious pain from my punch…

I straighten up and prepare to keep moving when I am interrupted.

"Are you really…"A female voice begins.

"Just going to let them go like that?" A male voice finishes.

I whirl around to see Shiki and Rima hanging lazily from the branches around me. They both stare at me in curiosity. Both of the models' skin is illuminated in the rich moonlight, whilst the golden locks of Rima's ponytails dance slightly in the wind of the night.

I lean against a tree trunk behind me, crossing my arms meeting their gaze. My lips pull back in an evil grin.

"Course not," I reply mischievously. "Would you?"  
They cock their heads in puzzlement at me.

"But…" Rima softly says.  
"You're in the Disciplinary Committee," Shiki finishes.

I shrug, flicking off a non-existent piece of dust from my shoulder.

"That matters why?" I smile softly to myself as I see the group moving onto the bridge that leads to the Headmaster's residence.

Rima surveys me quietly, and I just notice her out of the corner of my eye. I meet her gaze and grin at her confused expression.

"What's the matter?" I ask her.

She exchanges a glance with her friend, who nods his silent confirmation at whatever is wrong. Meeting my eyes once more, she says;

"You've changed, Disciplinary Committee member."  
Standing up taller, I flick a lock of my hair over my back, and nod hurriedly, deciding that I should probably get moving.

"It was necessary," I reply to her. "Now, you must excuse me; I have some business to take care of."

I hear a rustle of leaves as they jump gracefully down and land beside me.

"We've decided," Shiki begins.

"That we'll help," Rima finishes.

I try to remain cool, like I couldn't really care less…but…

"OMG, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I whisper scream and hug them both tightly. "YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE!"  
Rima manages to peel me off, but still is surveying me.

"See…Before you changed, you would have just cried…" she murmurs.

"But now you hug us…You normally would've been too shy to do that," Shiki finishes.

I am still happy over their decision and shrug their comment off carelessly. I whirl around and point to the path that leads to the Headmaster's residence in a dramatic superhero pose.

"Let us journey to Mommy's Dorm as we navigate through the treacherous water that stands in the way of victory!" I end my speech with a small sound effect, but then I cut myself off and stare at the water below my feet. "I'm sorry, you're not treacherous; you're lovely!"

"That, and..." Rima says in a low voice.

"There's a bridge right over there," Shiki finishes, pointing to a small but very sturdy bridge that I remember walking across with Zero once or twice.

I awkwardly stiffen, but recover smoothly.

"Alas, the way has been given to us clearly and-"

"And we'll be given away…" Shiki starts.

"If you continue speaking," Rima finishes bluntly.

I give a small, nervous laugh as we walk across the bridge, leaving the lake and bridges behind us.

"Okay…" I crouch down, using the cover of well-kempt, but still unruly bushes to my advantage. I sense rather than see that my companions have followed my example.

Through the shadows, we see a limping Zero being supported by a surprisingly caring Yagari, and a concerned Headmaster. The hurriedly arrive at the door, seemingly unconcerned that it is obvious that I haven't entered it yet. They must assume that I went to the Sun Dorm.

The Headmaster quickly surveys the yard from inside the building, his speculative gaze passing right over us, before shutting the door like a man who had something to hide.

"So…" Rima begins.

"What's the deal with…Zero?" Shiki finishes. I freeze, remembering that they don't know that Zero is a vampire.

"And, obviously…" Rima whispers.

"They have something to hide…" Shiki adds.

I straighten awkwardly, and nod to confirm what they're saying.

"The Headmaster…Is dealing drugs…" I say dramatically. "And so is Zero; can't you tell? He's a little delinquent."

Rima stares right through me.

"We've seen…" she begins.

"The Blood Tablets," Shiki reveals.

Oh shit. This isn't supposed to happen….wait, nobody really makes that much of deal about it when they find out…do they? So, why can't I tell them?  
"They're drugs…?" I smile weakly. "Who likes tuna?"

The vampires shake their heads at my lame lies.

"He's one of us…" Shiki asks.

"Isn't he?" Rima adds an unnecessary ending.

I sigh, clenching my fists at their perceptiveness.

"Okay, yes…" I relent.

"He's not a level E yet, though," Rima muses.

"So what's the problem?" Shiki asks.

My lips quirk awkwardly, as I realise that I might as well tell them the entire truth.

"Uh…he kinda took a chomp out of my neck a few nights ago," I admit. The vampires cock their heads in curiosity at me, motioning me to continue. "He nearly did it again tonight."

"So, he obviously lusts for you blood," Rima observes.

"I guess…that you might not need us anymore," Shiki whispers to himself, almost sadly.

I frown in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Rima exchanges glances with Shiki and once again, they both nod. The purple-haired boy turns to me.

"We realise that you have changed…Cross-san," he says.  
"But we think you may still hold enough of your old self to know what you want to do," Rima cryptically tells me.

Surprisingly, I nod in understanding.

"Yes…" I say. "I want to eat pizza again."  
Their eyebrows furrow in puzzlement.

"What…" She says.  
"Is Pizza?" Shiki asks.

I am about to launch into a great speech describing the awesomeness that is pizza, when the vampires seem to decide that it is irrelevant.

"Cross-san," Rima catches my attention. "Zero lusts for your blood."  
"Yeah, I think we covered that already, almighty wise-crack," I grin.

Shiki continues.

"You're blood will keep him in sanity- and therefore alive- for an extended amount of time," he informs me.

I curl up, pressing my knees into my chest. I lean forward and nibble on my cap like I used to do when I was a child being scrutinised at.

"And…what might you be suggesting?" I ask the pair of them, closing my eyes and resting my forehead on my legs. They stare down at me, their eyes glowing little glittering jewels in the moonlight.

"We think you need to decide…" Shiki begins, starting the sentence.

"How far you want to go to save Kiryu," Rima finishes.

I whip my head up and go to ask them what they mean; when I see that they have vanished; leaving no trace of themselves in the night but for the leaves that rustle in the sudden wind.

* * *

_He didn't come to school._

_He didn't try to contact me._

_Everything wasn't alright._

_I was alone._

* * *

Obviously, I couldn't sneak into the Headmaster's residence, since I lived there. But I had to act as though I didn't know where Zero was. And I had a feeling that the Headmaster wouldn't tell me where the silver-haired boy was, even though he knew how much that Yuuki cared for him.

So…to get clarification, here I was.

Skipping patrol so that I could talk to the one person who was the current bane of my existence.

Toga Yagari.

I snatch the back of his shirt and pull him around to face me.

His hair is messed in its usual dishevelled way; a smoke is in his mouth, and a book in his right hand.

"Where's Zero, matey?" I growl threateningly, even though my head barely reached his collarbone. "What've you done to him, now?"

He pulls himself out of my grasp, and throws me a malicious glare. I can see that there is a small welt on his cheek from my little Blood Tablet Box Attack. Hehe, sucker….

"We've quarantined him of course," he replies, "He's at a point where he could start attacking any innocent person, so he's been quarantined so that there won't be any more victims."

I narrow my eyes, not pointing out the fact that Zero could be classified as a victim in this situation.

"Where is he, matey?" I shout, but the Hunter seems to have had enough of me.

"Leave me alone; I've got work to do!" Yagari yells. "That retired twit said that if I was to stay here…I had to work as an ethics lecturer…for the Night Class."

There is a drawn out silence…and then I burst out laughing.

* * *

He ditches me.

I sprinted home, fetched the video camera, and ran back outside the classroom. Peering inside I see the Hunter trying hard to adjust to the fact that his student were the creatures that he loathed the most.

I started cracking up halfway through, so I had to retreat before I was discovered. Leaning against the opposite wall for support, I accidently knocked something on my foot.

Staring down, I saw a small but lethal knife has been discarded on the floor.

"Hm, as a member of the Disciplinary Committee, I surely must remove this dangerous artefact," I grin to myself. "Nobody should about where I remove it to, though…"

* * *

_**21 totally boring minutes later**_

"Howdy," I greet the exhausted Yagari exiting the classroom. He places the book beside his head, and brushes me off without saying a word.

My mouth falls open in shock and anger, and I retrieve my knife. I launch it at the book, and it plants itself neatly in between hopefully vital pages.

The Hunter does a double-take, and places mock surprise on his face.

"Oh, you're still here?" He drawls.

"Like you didn't know," I reply scathingly. Straightening up, I glared at him. "Where's Zero?"

The Hunter whipped himself around, and meets my gaze.

"Why do you want to know?" He asks, genuinely curious.

"I want to see if he's okay…?" I smile cheerfully at him, but then frown. "That or just stare at his delicious abs…Possibly the abs…"

"How good of you," Yagari comments drily, but then takes a step to loom over me. "However, there's nothing a good little girl like you can do."

I stare down at my feet, thinking.

"Wait…but wanting to stare at Zero's half-naked body isn't classified as good," I think aloud. "So that means….you just gave me permission to do aforementioned abs-staring! Thanks, matey!"

I speed off, tearing down the hallway, out the main building door, and head for the Headmaster's Residence.

As I run, a nagging thought enters my mind, pushing itself into my consciousness.

"_Zero lusts for your blood…" "You're blood will keep him in sanity-and therefore alive-for an extended amount of time…" "I think you need to decide how far you want to go to save Kiryu."_

Zero's vampire side lusts for my blood, and my little red cells could keep him alive longer…which all means that Rima and Shiki were suggesting that I partake in a forbidden act.

That I let Zero drink my blood.

* * *

"Knockity, Knock knock!" I pound my fists into Zero's door, singing cheerful songs. "Wake up and answer the door you lazy piece of-"

"Yuuki?" The door opens and an adorably vulnerable-looking Zero answers, dressed in a thin shirt that nearly makes me drool. "I'm fine, Yuuki; go home."

He goes to shut the door, but I sense this.

"Oh, hell no!" I scream. "AWESOME NINJA SKILLS; GO!"

I kick out with all my might, and….well….I accidently create a flattering hole in the door. Zero stands there, about to burst with anger.

"It…compliments the wall colour!" I insist, "I mean, look- Ah!"

I break off as I feel a jagged splinter of the hole tear through my revealed skin. It draws a thin layer of blood.

"That might hurt a tinge in the morning," I grin, but then I raise my head and see that Zero has gone pale.

"I think you need to leave," he gasps out. I see that sweat is breaking out on his forehead.

"_I think you need to decide how far you want to go to save Kiryu."_

"No."

I drag my leg out of the hole, drawing a little more blood, and I snatch Zero's hand. It is clammy and hard to hold onto, but I manage.

"Yuuki..?"

I lead him into his bathroom, and shut the door behind me with an air of finality. I turn around to face him.

"Nobody will notice us in here," I mutter, and then I lighten up. "Ooh, that sounded a little bit kinky; I might add to the atmosphere."

I reach up and take off my jacket, shredding the black clothing carelessly.

"Let's continue where we left off last night," I tell him. "Bahaha, that could sound a little suggestive as well; but hopefully you get my meaning."

His eyes widen, and he gulps visibly.

"What…are you saying?" He almost whispers.

I push him against the wall, knowing that if I don't he might try to get out of this.

"This is the only way, Zero," I murmur. "Drink my blood."

I lean into his chest, intentionally letting my hair fall away, revealing the back of my neck. Zero arches, pushing his head in the air, and beginning to audibly pant as he tries to resist the sound of my blood flowing.

"Please…don't," he begs. "I won't be able to forgive myself."

"Yeah, I figured," I whisper. "I just hope I don't have anaemia…even though I probably would have noticed the last time you drank my blood, but…Oh, well I did faint, I guess."

I feel Zero's lick my neck, in preparation for his fangs.  
"Let the leeching commence," I say quietly.

His fangs sink into my neck, and I gasp as the pain disorientates me. After a few seconds, I manage to get used to it, and I grip onto the vampire's shoulders to support myself.

"Now this…" I pant out, "Is definitely going to hurt in the morning."

**Sigh...now, my laptop is currently getting fixed as I write this...I don't know when to expect it back, but I'll write it up on my profile when I do get it back ^^ Thank you all for sticking with me so far ^^ Please review and thanks for reading ^^**


	13. The Forbidden Acts of This Time

**Hi :) Now I wasn't going to update for a while, but I pulled out my Vampire Knight book the other day, sat down at my FIXED laptop...and just starting writing! I love moods like that; because I felt like I could just flow! I barely needed to think about what I wrote, I just let the story flow in my hands. Those moods are amazing!**

**My apologies for the lack of updating; I developed some anxiety issues, and just didn't feel up to writing anything. I'm okay now- a new year started and I felt like I could take on anything again- so here I am. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and pushed me to update. Don't worry whether what you write may seem as a flame or naggy; it really does push me to want to update so that I can hear more feedback, because feedback is amazing!**

**To Lil'Conqueror: Thank you for reading my story :) I didn't expect you to, but it's appreciated. Haha, I love writing Shirayuki, because I can say whatever pops into my head and it won't be out of character! :D**

**Amplifyingly Loud: Haha, thank you, it's taken a while to get back for this chapter as well :P I'll probably check out your fic some time :) I'd had the idea for Shirayuki to beat up Yagari for some time- I hated it how Yuuki never stood up to Yagari...**

**ILuvZero and Pocky yum: Oops...sorry :) Thank you, though :)**

**Autumn: Haha, all will eventually be revealed (cough cough, I have no idea...I'm not that organised haha :) Thank you :)**

**Mitsuki-dono: I'm sorry that it took so long, I was having some trouble in my life (I do have one haha) and I couldn't be motivated to update. But thank you :)**

**To crazylady: haha, thank you. I actually have to get to Shizuka arch first... :P**

** Sakura Waldorf: Thank you, and I'll try :)**

**Yamai-san: Oh, you're nickname's Yuki? Lucky! Thank you :)**

**Mizuki-chan: Haha, I didn't intend for it to be all that realistic :) If you're stuck with ideas, I'd be more than happy to help you :) **

**EsteVamp4998: I updated :) Thank you for your review :)**

** And finally anon. Your messages actually reminded me of Shirayuki, haha :) It's okay, I'm not dead. Thank you for pushing me to update :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN V.K**

**Warnings: A little bit of inappropriate implications in the first little part of the chapter, but I just love the saying- I think my Irish friend was actually the first to say it. Be free to tell me if you're not okay with it, and I will warn anyone that doesn't like that sort of humor. **

* * *

The blood is trickling down my white shirt; staining it to a deep crimson colour that will be a complete nightmare to wash out. Not that I ever do the washing here.

When Zero's fangs first pierced my neck, the skin around it rose in goosebumps that only served to heighten the pain further. I had the urge to gulp, which I did, but that was a mistake as it set off multiple lings of fire running across my veins. My eyes closed shut as I tried to ignore the painful sensations, but it was extremely hard. I kept telling myself that I was doing this for Zero, who had been my favourite character- apart from Ichijo; he's just such a babe.

Eventually, the fire retreated, and left an aching numbness in its wake. My mouth was set in a grimace and I couldn't help but wonder how much blood I actually have. Seriously, I know that it isn't some never-ending supply, but you really start to notice these things when you let someone suck your blood. That's a weird sentence- I only ever thought that Twilight fans would be the ones to say that.

I guess not.

_I'm scared..._The voice of childish Yuuki enters my mind like a mantra, and I try to pay it no heed, but it's a hard thing to do when you're starting to feel faint from blood-loss. When it comes to losing blood, actually I'm very calm- one time I got this paper cut when I was trying to read a book, and it really hurt, but I was all: "Just calm your farm, Shirayuki."

I'm such an adult sometimes.

_I'm scared... _ The voice comes to me again like an annoying headache. When will Fabrica give up? I'm not Yuuki, and I don't need her little memories floating through my mind. _A scary vampire is going to-_

Oh, go screw a cactus.

* * *

Zero finally releases me, and I quickly raise my hand to the bite mark; relieved to find that he hadn't pierced my jugular vein. Even though I'd probably notice if he had, I just needed to be sure.

He leans back against the tiled walls and pants quickly, as though he has just ran a marathon. Bahaha; it's not that he's not athletic, but I just can't imagine Zero running a marathon. I can imagine his six-pack though...That is very easy to imagine.

His eyes open and he peers at me; exhaustion clear in his gaze. For some reason, I'm irritated by this, and feel the urge to tell him off.

"Why are you so tired?" I scowl and flinch as I move my neck. "You're not the one who just had a leech attach itself to your neck-dangerously close to your jugular vein- and nearly suck you dry."

He remains silent, and I nearly curse myself at my horrible temper. Seriously, one word from me and Zero will throw himself off of a cliff to end his life. You know, I can't help but wonder whether that actually would end his life...perhaps it could be my next science project: The Limits of a Level D Vampire. That'll go down splendidly.

"Look, I know I said it was okay," I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "But you have to give some heads-up on this so I can smoke some serious crap and be off in Disneyland while you suck my blood like some Dracula-wannabe."  
Zero raises a hand to his lips and inhales sharply as though to remind himself of his sane-half's scent.

"I'm such...a wretched being," he quietly states to me, and my eyebrows rise far above my hairline. "Even though I loathe vampires...even if I don't want to hurt anyone...I can't help myself from lusting for blood."

"Hey," I kneel down next to him and place my blood-soaked hand on his pants as payback for my shirt. "Edward Cullen was accepted in society, and you don't even sparkle, so you're chances should be much better than his were."

"Just give up on me," he tells me with an almost pleading edge to his voice, and he fixes me with a gaze that makes me so close to actually letting him go for his sake, but then I cut myself short of doing so.

"Shut the hell up, you emo bastard!" I scowl irritably at him, and quickly scan my surroundings to locate my school jacket. Once I find it, I hurl it unceremoniously at the vampire, who doesn't raise a hand to defend himself. Luckily, the buttons don't hit his face; just material. "If you're asking me to give up on you; you are one selfish bloke. You only need to take one look at your abs to realise that your presence- sane or otherwise- is a blessing to the world. Edward Cullen cannot sparkle if you are standing next to him, okay? So I will stop the beast that's inside of you, and I'll, therefore, be stopping you from killing yourself, just so that the world can be at peace."

He looks blankly at me for a moment, and I'm starting to think that I might be acting a bit foolishly- just MIGHT BE- and I give him a double-thumbs-up gesture to assure him that I am cool. Zero's expression doesn't change as he opens his mouth to speak.

"You're some kind of idiot."

* * *

Feeling overwhelmed by Zero's display of affection, I simply needed to get out of the stifling room. After a cleaning up and giving a quick command at him to come to school tomorrow, I jogged out of the bathroom, admired my lovely work on the silver-haired boy's bedroom door, and I started my walk back to my dorm.

It wasn't as hard to walk as I thought it would be; I was quite dizzy, but I didn't feel the urge to throw up or faint, so I considered that a good sign.

I paid little attention to my surroundings; Yuuki's subconscious that resided within me had seen it all before, so it wasn't causing any emotions of surprise and awe to jump up. It was only when I heard the tell-tale sound of footsteps approaching me did I lift my head to see who was soon to be in my presence.

The oh-so-gorgeous body of Kaname Kuran was silently walking towards me, his solemn expression unreadable. I recalled that the last time we spoke was when I ditched him cheerfully at Ichijo's party. I wonder how he took that, actually; he being a high-class social man and then getting completely snubbed by his eternal lover. I love how I can still remember the second of the Vampire Knight series, and some of the first. I can still recognise Kaname to be the progenitor of the Kurans, which really makes me think of him as some kind of creepy paedophile.

"Yuuki," he greets me by saying my name, as though he was savouring the way it tasted in his mouth as it passed his lips. "Where have you been?"  
Paedophile\stalker: you really know how to get a girl, don't ya buddy?

"Are you wagging class, Kaname...sama?" I tried...I really tried not to say it, but Yuuki's mind just attacks me sometimes. That and he is really...really...pretty.

"No; they've finished," he brusquely replies, his gaze on me, but not really looking at me. "I need to talk to the Headmaster. Is he in his private living area?" I shake my head quickly. "I see..."

He takes a step forward; the sound of his boot hitting the tiles sends a shiver through me. Come one, Shirayuki: Don't let him know what you just let Zero do. I suddenly became aware of the close proximity of myself and the vampire, but I force my body to remain calm and composed as I attempt to stare him down and not cave in to his sharp stare.

Finally satisfied that he won't be able to get me to talk that way, the Pureblood starts to turn around. I let out an inaudible sigh of relief before I realise that the vampire has noticed my hair. Zero was a bit messy and I had to clean up a bit before I left the dorm, so things haven't vanished without a trace yet- especially on my clothing: My shirt is strictly tucked in underneath my jacket. Reaching out a pale hand, the pureblood grasps one of the still damp strands of my hair, and runs it between his fingers slowly before releasing it.

"You're hair is wet," he quietly observes, and his eyes narrow slightly as his gaze latches onto my now readable one. "What were you washing away?"  
Somehow...I think he might know.

Wordlessly, he pushes aside my collar and reveals the scrappy band-aid on my neck that was a five-second effort. I wince and sent thousands of prayers to any God that the vampire doesn't see my bare neck.

I feel cold fingers caress my neck gently, but the touch is not reassuring, as it was intended to be. I squeeze my eyes shut, telling Kaname all that he needs to know of my previous acts, and I wait for his next judgemental words. Instead; I suddenly feel his hands against my back; pushing me against him in a warm embrace. My cheeks heat up against my will, and I cannot help but succumb to the feeling of safety within the enclosure of his arms. It turns out that Yuuki's subconscious must have a stronger influence on my thoughts and actions than I had previously thought, for I know that it is her preference of the Pureblood that is causing the emotion of tenderness to rise inside of me.

"Kaname...?"  
"I wonder when you stopped telling me everything, Yuuki," he quietly murmurs into my ear, and I manage to control a shiver trailing down my back. "In ten years...that is the only thing that has changed."

Been keeping pretty close tabs on me, haven't you...I'm surprised you're not in jail, actually.

Suddenly, he lets go of me, and I can't help but miss the feeling of his arms around me. NO! Zero is sexier; he deserves me more than Kaname does! Kind of... Kaname is pulling a lot of the strings around here. It does make me admire him somewhat; how he organises the events around his amnesiac fiancé to ensure that, when they finally reunite, they can live in peace.

I frown to myself as I consider that future, for I am now Yuuki- that much I've realised is true. Fabrica has a lot of power around her, and it's going to take much more than I have to be able to get her to send me home. I know that, as the ending of the first arc of the story draws nearer, I will gradually forget what will occur, but I am currently cursed with the knowledge of my fate. It's like knowing what day you'll die; you know it's there, but you can't help but hope that there is some way that you'll be able to change it. Unfortunately, it's not in my power to stop the inevitable. Kaname manipulates the people in this school like puppets, and, for the time being, I cannot delay any of the upcoming events. I assume Shizuka- yes, I can still remember her: I can remember up until her death, and then things get a little hazy until the second arc begins- will be kicking around soon, and that I will soon be forgetting her, but I really hope that I can change things. My version of the unexpected, however, is probably what Matsuri Hino will have drawn, so it's really some kind of paradox on what I can and cannot do.

It's so frustrating.

"Good night, Yuuki," Kaname says as he begins to walk away. Yuuki's thoughts influence my heart to ache, and I flinch as it consumes my wellbeing. My some-what alter-ego's emotions and doubts plague my mind: slight guilt at lying to her precious Kaname-sama; her determination to not regret what she made Zero do to save himself temporarily; and her wishing that she was the Pureblood's league. Just wait; little Yuuki...or me. Yeah, technically, I am addressing myself.

I quickly murmur a goodbye to the vampire underneath my breath as I also begin to proceed on my walk. The wind is silent, and I cannot help but notice that Pureblood's presence seems to have that effect on nature: There is always a rustle to mark their entrance to a scene, but after that, any previously existing breeze seems to just disappear. Maybe it's one of their powers.

I shudder as I realise how serious what I've done with Zero actually is. Apparently, it's considered kind of forbidden in the vampire world, and I'm just a human... for now. Kaname might not actually be able to stop the Senate or something from hurting me if they found out.

But...I can't regret what I made Zero do. It helped him, and despite all my careless words towards him, I really do care about his wellbeing. Here, in a really unfamiliar world...he is technically the only one I feel as though I can whole-heartedly trust.

Seriously though; Zero's abs...Whoo!

* * *

The daylight pierces my eyes painfully as I sit near the window in the classroom. I miss this feeling of normality: just sitting in class with no worries in the world apart from the essay that I have to get finished in a few days time or the math assignment I need to pass in.

The teacher is blabbering on about something to do with areas and sectors, and I curse Yuuki's stupid mind once more as I realise that I don't understand anything about education anymore. I used to be a writer, a painter, a singer and an academic achiever, but not here! My grades have gone from A's to F's.

It's quite depressing, really.

Speaking of depressing, I turn my head to see that my lovely emo friend has not obeyed my command about turning up to school. Hmm, let's see; I've gotten away with running out of class before...why not this time?

I stand up and jump over the aisles of seats, jogging towards the door. My lecturer, Kanade-sensei, perks up at the sudden interference, and drops his jaw at my abrupt lack of respect to his classroom. I might've knocked down a few chairs and hit a couple of people in the head, but that's not too bad.

"Cross!" He barks out angrily, but I pay him no heed as I smash open the doors and wave dismissively back at my teacher.

"Sorry, sir, but I'm giving birth!" I claim, but my easy posture and movement probably don't do much to convince him of my state of labour. "I must go to the sick room; be back in a few!"

I sprint to the boy's dorm, knowing that I am probably going to kick his magnificent behind because he didn't listen to me.

Unfortunately, as I arrive at his opened door, I see that Toga Yagari has already beaten me to the chase. His gun is pointed at his student's head, and I am about to cheer but I realise that if the old man shoots Zero, than my sexy vampire friend might not survive.

"Hey, hold it, buddy!" I scream at him, waving my fists in the air like some sanity-deprived lunatic. The teacher barely flashes me a glance, and I know, judging by a quick survey, that I cannot beat the damned man up before he pulls the trigger on the gun. I curse stupid, pathetic Yuuki's state of humanity; meaning that I don't have the ninja-like speed to assist me in saving my friend.

Zero's eyes quickly move to mine, and I realise in a flash that this could be the last time that I see any spark of life in them; in fact, since he's a vampire, it could be the last time I see them, at all. I never really took notice of how, when he's not scowling, his lavender eyes soften to a deeper, much warmer shade of amethyst that makes me feel tingly inside. I know that my emotions are not mere reflections of Yuuki's, for I know the girl's feelings- when concerning her adopted brother- are only of friendship, and that makes them all the more powerful in me.

I jerk all of a sudden, upon viewing the defeated and accepting expression on Zero's face: He's agreed to his own death. I'm not sure what emo religion really requires- and this is the only time that I will admit to such a serious fact- but I think that he is taking things too far. He's just going to sit there and let himself be killed. Zero- my favourite character, but whom I'm starting to see as just a little bit more than a simple character in a world that I'm visiting- is going to let himself be murdered.

I don't want that.

...

I don't want that.

...

"Zero!" A harsh cry rips from my throat, leaving a stinging after-effect on the roof of my mouth, but I pay it no attention as I lock gazes with my friend- giving Yagari no indication that I've noticed he's presence. "_What are doing_? ...Don't let him kill you!"  
The silver-haired boy crinkled his eyes sadly, but the slight cocking of his head- making his eyes turn away from me is the only other acknowledgment he gives me of my words. My lips are parted in a small sideways oval, which allows the quiet huff escape, and my heartbeat accelerates so quickly I assume that it isn't healthy for a human. I don't allow my eyes to wander from the place where my friend sits; slumping brokenly against a wall beside the window.

Yagari has paused momentarily, and I allow myself to feel the slight flickering of respect for him, since he's allowing our exchange to occur. I know it won't last for long however, so I need to make these seconds count.

"Zero!" The strangled cry yet again tears itself from in between my lips, and I gasp as it rips against my dry throat again. My eyes widened in incredulity that someone I consider to be so strong, is acting so fragile... so broken. This isn't the Zero I know. "I tried to help you, Zero! Don't you _dare_ let that be in vain!" I'm nearly shrieking my words out, and the slightest hint of a British accent seeps into my words- I used to live in England, so it always comes out whenever I'm really emotional about something. I break off of my previous words with a gasp for air, and I pant twice; trying to judge the effect of my sentence to my friend.

It isn't enough.

* * *

"Please," I add quietly, leaning dejectedly and suddenly exhausted against the doorway; beginning to consider my friend a lost cause. I wonder how Fabrica will cope with this rift in the storyline- will she send me home because I'm not a necessity anymore? I don't find that prospect positive; I view it will a dead feeling inside my gut. "Don't leave me here on my own. Despite nearly being a Level D; you are the only sane thing in my life right now: I understand you, and I have been _craving_ that feeling of assurance. _I need you _more than you think...so, just...suck it up and deal with it. For me, Zero; please."

Yagari concludes my little burst of emotion as he resumes his earlier position of holding the gun up against my friend's head, and I notice that Zero hasn't changed at all. He wants to die...and I can't change that, no matter how much I wish that I could. He doesn't deserve this, he never did, and I honestly don't know why he can't just accept that he can turn things around. I need him to turn things around: I can't stand the thought of being stranded here in Cross Academy without him. Everything here is strange, and foreign, despite me having seen them all before in my manga books at home. Being here doesn't even compare to them, at all. But I only want to be here if Zero is here as well.

"_Please_!" I scream out as the trigger of the gun is pulled.

There is a flutter of smoke, and I cannot help but realise that it seems to remind me of the copper scent of blood. Obviously, I know that smoke probably doesn't contain many of the same properties as blood, but I cannot help but be reminded of it as the shot resounds in my ears.

* * *

It's a bang.

Not a poof or a fizz. I've always wanted to go out of life with a bang, if I had the choice. Not that I'd suddenly just up and decide that I was going to die...just so that I could pass through this life the way I'd want.

This was how I thought that Zero was going to die. Selfishly giving up all hope of life and staring defeated down the barrel of a gun; just assuming that nobody was going to grieve for him, since he's a psycho when he's a vampire.

The smoke begins to clear around the scene, and I can't help but close my eyes; Yuuki's innocence and sadness fogging my mind and forcing me to look away from what would be the ashes of our friend. It takes a few seconds, but I manage to overpower her mind, and part my fingers so that I can have a momentary glimpse of the outside world.

I had told Zero not to die. That I needed him. It is in the split second, as I begin to face my fear of seeing a friend's death, that I realise I can't accept life here if Zero were to die. I'd never reached much further in the second arc, but I think Matsuri Hino has her heart set on Yuuki and Kaname being together, and I shudder to think of what that would ultimately mean for Zero. But, right here, right now, I can't bear to have my friend dead.

I thought that he'd ignored me. I told him not to die: I pleaded for him to not leave me here on my own, because I needed him so much more than he thought I did.

...

He listened.

"Zero," I gasp out quietly, euphoria washing over me in quick, tumultuous waves as I see his hand- god, I had never loved his hand so much before this moment- strongly bending the snout of the gun away from his face, so that, even if Yagari shot now, it wouldn't touch him lethally.

I remain silent, my empathy- however meagre it may appear to be- taking over and letting me realise that this is still a moment for teacher and student to partake in. Toga's eyes have narrowed, but Zero still doesn't say a word- making it appear as though nothing had really occurred.

"So, you've decided to stop waiting for me to kill you?" The teacher asks in a deep and coarse voice, making me send loathing over to him for the harsh way he treats my friend. He releases the gun and Zero's grips onto it tightly; accepting it from his master. "Damn it; don't you remember?" He scowls as he places a hand over his patch-covered socket of an eye. "'I'll make sure you don't regret losing your eye to save my life.' That day, you yourself made that vow to me. Watching you right now made me want to kill you for real. I have no intention of saving a kid who only wants to take the easy way out. Struggle until you can struggle no more!"

I have straightened up, and I can't help but apply the hunter's word- despite not being directed toward me- to my own situation. If Fabrica wants me to live as Yuuki, then I cannot simply give her what she wants. She let me be raised in my world as nothing more than a substitute; so it's her own fault for my rebelliousness. I have rights; and she- despite proclaiming that she uses me for the sake of humanity- abuses any sense of independence that I own. I can't scream at Zero with the implications of not giving up, and yet feel defeated inside myself.

"Just now," Yagari continues solemnly, turning away from Zero and approaching the door that I stand just inside. "You've decided to live your life covered in blood." He pauses in front of me, but I know that he's attention is still towards his student. "Don't run away, Zero."

He moves to pass me, but casts a quick glance over his shoulder to me, and I nearly raise my eyebrows at how unkempt and wolfish his features really are. It reminds me of the werewolf guy out of Rosario+Vampire...minus the perverted personality. In fact, minus a personality.

"Hey little girl," he growls over to me- probably speaking werewolf for 'hello, there; I have an inquiry.' I think I should pursue a career in transliteration.

"Howdy, old man," I reply quickly, tossing him a little smirk for my thinking. His eyebrow- which isn't as bushy as I thought it would be- twitches slightly at my comment, but he makes no move to retort back at me.

"If he starts going berserk again, you'll have to stop him," he grimly tells me, but suddenly faces me and pins an intense stare on my eyes. "But you'll get hurt if you treat him gently. He won't stop unless if you put a bullet through him. It's better for him that way; after that...it's up to you."

"So you shot Zero," I slowly mouth my words, irritation forming in my mind, and confusion in Yuuki's conjoined one, "Just to prove a point?"

"If I meant to kill him, one bullet would have been enough," he replies with a scoff, but is cut short after he tries to lift his gigantic suitcase and fails comically. "You think that I'd miss at that distance? Don't make me laugh." He regards his case with a sigh, before shrugging and addressing me once more, "Hey, send this to me later; I'm done here, and I have another case."

He doesn't wait for my reply; instead flicking one last look at Zero and muttering a quick 'see you', and going to leave before something occurs to him.

"Zero," he quietly tells his student in the softest voice I've heard him use, "That woman...apparently she's still alive."

The change on Zero is instantaneous; he stiffens abruptly and flicks a hand to his neck. His eyes widen and seem to freeze as he tries to comprehend the words that he just heard. Then his master is gone, and I slowly approach my friend like he was a ghost.

I have the urge to simply throw my arms around and weep, but that won't do. That's something that Yuuki would probably do, and I'm not acting as Yuuki.

"I'm glad," I mutter quietly, a slight blush rising to the tips of my cheeks as I remember how emotional I got over the impending death of the silver-haired boy. "That you didn't let yourself be killed, I mean."

He finally shows me some emotion other than emptiness; his eyes filled with gratitude, and wonder at why I would say what I did to him. The expression mixes together in what I can only describe as completely adorable- something that I rarely call Zero. He reaches out a hand, and my breath falters for a moment, but I see his fingers curl inwards as he recalls his wandering limb.

I frown sadly and turn my head away, gazing at the sunshine that wafts through the glass window innocently; as though nothing had actually occurred inside the walls of the room. I jerk suddenly as I feel a cold hand come into contact with my head, and I realise that Zero must have finally decided to touch me.

"I won't run away anymore," he quietly murmurs, shifting his fingers through my locks as though savouring the way they felt on his skin. "So don't cry anymore."

My breath hitches as the hand leaves my head, and I am left revelling in the warmth the contact has left on my body. Zero wanders away and out the door, heading off to god-knows-where, and I finally succumb to the shivers that had threatened to overtake me during the confrontation with Yagari.

I slump against the wall that Zero had been at earlier, and I let the movement wrack my body harshly.

If this is what the possibility of losing Zero does to me, how the hell am I going to cope when he rejects me as a vampire?

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review :) I love feedback, and it actually does make me want to write more. Also, I have some recommendations down here about some fanfictions that I think you should read:**  
_Demented-Insane-Spirit:_ They don't write for Vampire Knight, but they're still an amazing author and I loved their Yugioh work so much...

_NushiKasai_**: This is payback because she put my name down on her story :) But she is a great writer, and I really think you should read her stuff. She actually writes for the Vampire Diaries- I love her Klaroline fic- and she has a Yugioh one out now that I like :)**


End file.
